Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Deux ans après la guerre, Kanon va se marier ! Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simple car secrètement, un groupe de guerrier est à la recherche de son dieu. Yaoi/Lemon, divers couples.
1. Prologue

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Prologue

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Prologue

_ Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon, les doux rayons s'endormant coloraient la mer d'orange, les vagues venaient s'échouer doucement sur le sable fin, la douce brise du vent venait secouer tendrement les feuilles des arbres et les fleurs qui couvraient la petite île. Cette île était un véritable paradis sur terre, elle n'avait rien à envier aux champs d'Elysion...paradis que nul ne pouvait atteindre, un puissant champ de force la protégeait, pourquoi ? Car cet endroit...cet havre de beauté...devait rester secret...à jamais. Au loin, on pouvait voir se dresser un immense Sanctuaire,un palais des temps mythologique, entouré de six temples. _

_ Et...dans toute l'île, on pouvait entendre d'immense bruit, des bruits que faisaient fuir tous les animaux et oiseaux qui vivaient sur l'île. Ces bruits...les __bruits d'un combat qui faisait rage. L'intérieur des six temples était dévasté, tout n'était plus que colonnes effondrées, murs défoncés et sols maculés de sang. Mais, il n'y avait aucune agitation dans ces temples...non...la ou ça bougeait vraiment...c'était dans le palais. _

_ En effet...à l'intérieur de celui de nombreuses personnes se faisaient face. Il ne restait plus que des décombres et débris autours d'eux, c'est à se demander comment le palais pouvait encore tenir debout. Deux groupes de combattants...deux dirigeants qui se fixaient sans parler...des guerriers épuisés qui reprenaient leur respiration du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avant de se rejeter dans la bataille. Les deux meneurs se dévisageaient...tous deux étaient d'une beauté suprême mais...l'un avait une âme noire, damnée...l'autre avait une âme pure et douce, lumineuse. L'homme à l'âme noire ferma les yeux, agitant un peu ses ailes tachées de sang puis se remit à fixer l'autre homme...celui ci portait fièrement son armure et son sceptre dans sa main droite, il baissa un peu la tête, sa longue chevelure bleutée ombrageant son visage. Puis il redressa la tête d'un air déterminé, il était temps d'en finir. Il leva son sceptre et intensifia son énergie dorée...divine. Il puisa dans les forces qui lui restait, ses compagnons joignirent leurs forces à la sienne. L'un des ennemis accouru, sauta dans les airs et cria en voulant s'abattre sur le dieu:_

_-QUE LES AILES DE L'ENFER T'EMPORTENT !_

_ L'un des guerriers s'interposa et contra en lança une de ses attaques:_

_-SONIC WIND !_

_ L'ennemi fut balayé comme un fétu de paille par le vent. Le dirigeant ennemi siffla de colère, il commençait à en avoir assez de cette petite guerre. Le jeune dieu aux cheveux bleus rouvrit vivement les yeux et pointa son ennemi de son spectre, un puissant rayon en sortit et fila sur lui. Les six guerriers qui accompagnaient le dieu lancèrent leurs plus puissantes attaques pour qu'elles se fondent en celle de leur seigneur. L'homme à l'âme noire pointa son doigt vers le dieu et un rayon en sortit, la ses combattants y joignirent leurs énergies. Les deux rayons se frôlèrent avant de continuer leur route et...d'atteindre leur cible. Le rayon doré transperça le cœur du chef ennemi. Celui ci poussa un hurlement avant de tomber à terre et de disparaître. Ses guerriers poussèrent à leur tour un poussant hurlement avant de disparaître dans des flammes bleus, sans le pouvoir de leur maitre, ils ne pouvaient survivre. Les six guerriers victorieux poussèrent un cri de joie, ils avaient réussi ! Ils se tournèrent vers __leur dieu...et perdirent leur sourire. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant celui ci s'appuyer sur son spectre, la main libre posée sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur...le rayon ennemi l'avait atteint...il tomba à terre, la poitrine ensanglantée. Immédiatement les six combattants se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Malgré la douleur, le dieu leur adressa un tendre sourire:_

_-Mes amis...grâce à votre courage et votre volonté...nous avons pu vaincre notre adversaire...mais toute victoire à un prix...vous avez survécu tous les six...alors vivez ensemble...je vous confie le royaume..._

_-Votre majesté...Murmura un des guerriers, les larmes inondant ses joues faisaient écho à celles de ses compagnons._

_-Allons...ne pleurez pas...fêtez cette victoire par des rires...pas par des larmes...moi je ne pleure point...je ne souffre point...je suis heureux...car vous êtes tous vivant...Mes amis...veillez sur le royaume jusqu'à mon retour...je ne peux dire quand je reviendrai mais je le ferai...même si cela doit prendre des millénaires...je reviendrai..._

_-Nous vous le jurons sur nos armures...nous vous attendrons et nous nous occuperons du royaume en votre absence. Promirent les six guerriers comme un seul homme. _

_ Le jeune dieu sourit tendrement à ses guerriers et ferma les yeux avec une lenteur insupportable...son teint devint de plus en plus pale...ses lèvres devinrent violettes...son sang pur s'arrêta de couler...son divin corps devint glacé. Il s'éteignit comme une petite flamme...le sourire aux lèvres, entouré de ses fidèles compagnons qui ne parvenaient pas à retenir leurs larmes. Néanmoins...ils allaient tenir leur promesse...ils allaient reconstruire le Sanctuaire...et attendraient le retour de leur dieu._

_ Et c'est ce qu'ils firent...ils attendirent...longtemps...très longtemps. Depuis les temps mythologiques...avant même qu'Hadès ne créer les étoiles maléfiques et ainsi les premiers spectres. Et ils attendirent...des millénaires..._

…_..._

Enfin...un jour...des médecins regardaient en souriant, la jeune femme qui venait d'accoucher, elle tenait dans ses bras ses deux bébés...des jumeaux...absolument identiques...ils venaient de naitre...étaient couverts de sang mais pourtant...ils étaient déjà beaux comme des dieux. Ainsi...le trente mai 1959...naquirent les jumeaux Saga et Kanon.

_**A suivre**_


	2. Demande

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Demande...

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 1. Demande...

Deux ans...voici deux ans que les guerres étaient finies, que tous avaient été ressuscités. La paix entre les trois Sanctuaire avait été signée pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Cela faisait du bien à tout le monde de pouvoir souffler un peu. Ce fut donc en souriant que Kanon entra dans la salle de bain du temple des gémeaux afin de se préparer pour son rendez vous. Tout en prenant sa douche il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur retour à la vie. Il y avait eu un rapprochement catégorique entre les différents Sanctuaires. Il pouffa un peu en se rappelant comment cela avait commencé. En fait...le rapprochement avait commencé dés le jour ou le traité avait été signé...juste après la signature de celui ci...Hadès s'était soudainement mis à faire la cours à Saga. Ce qui avait eu le don de faire: rougir Kanon de colère, mettre en mode bouche bée et yeux grands ouverts les chevaliers et Athéna, s'évanouir Poséidon et ses généraux, s'écrouler de rire les spectres, Hypnos et Thanatos, et enfin, s'éberluer Saga, qui se trouvait être le premier concerné et qui ne savait pas comment réagir aussi s'était-il contenté de fixer le dieu des Enfers, les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux grands ouverts...il avait l'air d'un poisson en dehors de l'eau ce qui avait fait marré beaucoup. Kanon avait eu une sacré envie d'aller démolir Hadès...c'est vrai quoi Saga était mort à cause de lui plus d'une fois et voilà que maintenant il le draguait ? Néanmoins, le cadet des jumeaux avait vite fait d'oublier la scène qui se déroulait non loin de lui lorsque, se disant qu'il devait être aussi courageux que son seigneur, Rhadamanthe s'était avancé vers lui et s'était mis à lui faire des avances. Résultat ? Le deuxième gémeau s'était mis à fixer le whyvern avec le même air de poisson hors de l'eau que son frère. Pas mal de couples s'étaient formés depuis...dont la plupart était des couples inter-Sanctuaire.

Au bout de quatre ou cinq mois, Saga avait fini par céder aux charmes d'Hadès. Néanmoins ne voulant pas laisser son innocent petit frère tout seul trop longtemps, il vivait un temps aux Enfers et un temps au Sanctuaire. Athéna avait refusé qu'ils aillent vivre tous les deux aux côtés de leurs très chers...parce qu'il devait rester au moins un gémeau dans le troisième temple. Alors tous les deux étaient ballotés dans tous les sens. Un coup c'était Saga qui vivait aux Enfers, un autre coup c'était Kanon et vice versa. D'ailleurs, le second gémeau avait mis moins de temps que son frère à céder aux avances de Rhadamanthe...il lui avait fallu seulement deux mois. Et il ne regrettait pas...le whyvern le rendait heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Néanmoins...le grec sentait que depuis peu quelque chose perturbait son anglais...et cela le dérangeait plus que tout !

Kanon sortit de sa douche, se sécha d'un coup de cosmos et commença à s'habiller. Un tee-shirt sans manche couleur bordeaux, un pantalon taille basse en cuir noir qui le moulait à la perfection avec une chaine attachée sur le côté...un grand classique chez lui, mais qui faisait son petit effet. Il passa la chaine en argent que lui avait offert Rhadamanthe pour son anniversaire, ses trente ans pour préciser, autour de son cou, dessus était accroché un dragon en argent roulé en boule et dont les yeux étaient des rubis. Il se coiffa longuement et s'attacha les cheveux en une queux de cheval de côté, laissant ainsi pendre sa longue chevelure sur son épaule et son torse, jusqu'à sa taille. Il prit un peu d'argent et sortit presque en courant...il était déjà en retard. Il courut jusqu'à la ville d'Athènes plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les étoiles éclairaient le ciel bleu sombre, la lune était pleine ce qui conférait encore plus de charme au paysage. Enfin, il arriva à l'entrée du restaurant ou il devait retrouver son amant...qui attendait devant la porte, les mains dans les poches du pantalon de son costume, en sifflotant doucement. Kanon s'arrêta un instant pour le détailler, son cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'emballait toujours dés qu'il le voyait...il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier à chaque fois qu'il le voyait...il était tellement beau...ses courts cheveux blonds aux mèches rebelles brillaient aussi bien à la lumière du soleil qu'à celle de la lune...ses fins yeux dorés qui ne se mettaient à briller et ne se chargeaient d'émotion qu'en sa présence...cette peau pale qu'il aimait tant effleurer du bout des doigts...ce visage au trait viril qu'il aimait tant contempler...ces lèvres douces qu'il aimait tant embrasser et sentir sur lui...ce torse large et musclé contre lequel il aimait se blottir, il était mis en valeur par une chemise blanche et par dessus une veste noire, pas de cravate c'était comme ça, quand ils se voyaient le whyvern préférait avoir l'air plus décontracté...le gémeau descendit légèrement son regard...à travers le tissu du pantalon il devinait parfaitement les jambes longues et musclées de son amant...bien que cachées dans les poches il pouvait voir ses grandes mains...ces mains qu'il aimait tant sentir sur sa peau...qui savait si bien le faire frissonner...trembler...gémir...Kanon secoua vivement la tête, non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de fantasmer comme ça en pleine rue ? Il prit le temps de souffler pour calmer ses ardeurs et s'avança vers son compagnon. Celui ci, le sentant arriver, cessa de siffloter et se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment, un petit sourire aux lèvres...et le second gémeau parcourut le peu de distance qui les séparait encore en courant, les bras tendus vers Rhadamanthe, il se jeta dans ses bras, lança ses bras autour de son cou et enfuie sa tête dans la poitrine chaude du whyvern qui le réceptionna dans ses bras en plongeant son nez dans le cou de son amant. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant que la voix du grec ne brise le silence:

-Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

-A peu près dix minutes.

-Pardon pour le retard...

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Rhadamanthe en s'écartant pour caresser sa joue du dos de la main. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire taquin.

-Hé ! S'indigna faussement Kanon en donnant une petite gifle à son compagnon.

Rhadamanthe eut un petit rire et tendit son bras à Kanon qui le prit sans hésiter. Ils entrèrent dans le petit restaurant bras dessus dessous. Vu qu'ils avaient réservé ils furent immédiatement placés. L'endroit était assez sympathique...chaleureux. La musique qui résonnait et la légère atmosphère qui y régnait était...romantique. Ce qui interloqua un peu le second gémeau, c'était la première fois que son amant l'emmenait dans un tel restaurant. Il l'interrogea du regard mais celui ci se contenta de lui sourire. Il s'assirent à une table dans le fond, la , ils étaient seuls, sans personne pour les déranger. Un serveur leur apporta le menu et ils se mirent à choisir, juste avant que le serveur ne parte, le whyvern lui demanda d'apporter un peu de champagne...encore un geste qui surpris le gémeau au plus haut point. Rhadamanthe, devinant que Kanon était en train de chercher un plat qui aille dans les prix de l'argent de poche que son frère lui avait donné, lui dit sans quitter son menu des yeux:

-Choisis ce qu'il te plait, ce soir c'est moi qui paye.

Kanon crut qu'il hallucinait, ce n'était pas la première fois que son amant proposait de payer leur repas mais...cette fois...il ne sut dire en quoi mais...il avait l'impression que c'était différent. C'était comme si...Rhadamanthe faisait absolument tout pour lui rendre la soirée magnifique. Le gémeau déclara:

-Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais je...

-Non, j'y tiens vraiment. Je veux te faire plaisir.

-Mais...Rhadamanthe...

-Chut...ne dis rien et laisse moi faire. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Du moment que tu es heureux rien d'autre n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

Kanon sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il tenta de dissimuler son trouble tant bien que mal et choisit quelque chose. Le serveur revint avec une bouteille de champagne placée dans une bassine de glaçon et deux flutes qu'il remplit avant de les tendre aux deux jeunes hommes. Ceux ci passèrent commande et attendirent qu'on leur apporte leurs plats en buvant leur champagne à petite gorgée et en discutant de tout et de rien. Quand on leur apporta leurs commandes ils entamèrent leur repas bien tranquillement, parlant toujours:

-Saga m'a dit qu'il allait faire une nouvelle tentative auprès d'Athéna pour aller vivre avec Hadès.

-Oui, je sais. Le seigneur Hadès nous a confié que si cette fois ci elle refusait encore, il allait enlever ton frère une bonne fois pour toute. Déclara Rhadamanthe en souriant, amusé.

Kanon pouffa un peu de rire en imaginant la scène...le puissant et chaste Saint Saga, se faisant kidnapper par amour par Hadès le dieu des Enfers...c'était un spectacle qui devait valoir le déplacement.

-Quand à moi...Poursuivit Rhadamanthe. J'essaye de négocier auprès de Sa Majesté pour venir vivre au Sanctuaire parce que, mine de rien, cette situation commence sérieusement à me casser les pieds.

-Je suis du même avis que toi. Rajouta le second gémeau en hochant la tête.

Une fois leurs desserts avaler, Rhadamanthe paya la note malgré les protestations de son très cher, et ils sortirent en se tenant la main. Le whyvern emmena son amant jusqu'à un petit jardin, la, ils allèrent sur le pont de pierre qui faisait la traversée du petit lac. Ils restèrent debout au milieu de celui ci, appuyés sur le rebord. Kanon, qui ne comprenait vraiment rien, se tourna vers l'anglais, les sourcils froncés:

-Rhadamanthe, explique toi s'il te plait parce que vraiment je ne comprend rien.

-Attends...Se contenta de répondre le spectre.

Alors il attendit, et effectivement, quelque chose se produit. Au bout de quelques minutes, une grande explosion fit sursauter Kanon qui fixa le ciel...un feu d'artifice. Le second gémeau regarda le spectacle les yeux grands ouverts...c'était...tout bonnement magnifique, ce mélange de couleur et de lumière. Rhadamanthe le regarda en souriant avant de dire:

-J'avais lu dans le journal qu'on comptait organiser un feu d'artifice cette nuit, je voulais absolument qu'on y assiste, et cet endroit était sans doute le mieux placé pour le regarder sans être dérangés.

-C'est magnifique Rhadamanthe...c'est tellement beau. Murmura Kanon les yeux brillants.

-Oui...mais pas aussi beau que toi, Kanon.

Kanon vira à l'écarlate sous le compliment et se tourna vers son amant qui lui adressa un ravissant sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le spectacle. Le gémeau en fit de même. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, soudain, le grec sursauta en sentant deux bras entourer sa taille. Rhadamanthe s'était glissé derrière lui et l'avait enlacé par derrière. Avant même qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le spectre, toujours derrière lui, saisit sa main gauche dans la sienne et, de la main droite, il lui passa une bague à l'annuaire gauche. Le whyvern replaça ses mains autour de la taille de son amant et posa son menton sur son épaule en disant:

-Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en bijou mais...j'espère qu'elle te plait.

Kanon porta sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux et détailla le bijou...il resta muet de stupéfaction. Elle était en or véritable, avec un diamant en forme de cœur dessus. Il la regarda un long moment...elle était belle. Mais...bizarrement, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue mais ou ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et finit par avoir une illumination. Il l'avait déjà vu dans une vitrine il y a un an...quand il avait été obligé d'accompagner Athéna et les chevaliers divins au Japon, à Tokyo pour être plus précis. Rhadamanthe avait accepté de l'accompagner et pendant qu'ils se promenaient dans les rues avec les chevaliers divins, pendant que leur cruche de déesse discutait affaire avec une association proche de la Fondation Kido, ils étaient passés devant une bijouterie et le regard de Kanon s'était figé sur cette bague. Shun l'avait remarqué et lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique qui vendait sans doute les plus beaux et plus chers bijoux du Japon, elle avait pour nom Chez Tiffany, et que la bague qu'il fixait était le Cœur en Diamant des Bagues de Fiançailles Tiffany, c'était un trésor à la valeur inestimable que peu de personne avait un jour eu le bonheur de toucher. Apparemment, Rhadamanthe s'était souvenu de cette conversation et était retourné au Japon pour l'acheter...ce que ce dernier lui confirma:

-Je suis retourné à Tokyo il y a quelques jours, pour retrouver cette boutique ou tu l'avais vue, elle était encore en vitrine alors je l'ai prise.

Kanon resta encore muet quelque seconde avant de hoqueter de surprise et de se figer encore plus en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Shun...cette bague...c'est une bague de fiançailles. Fiançailles...? Le gémeau tourna lentement la tête vers son amant qui le lâcha pour se placer à ses côtés et lui faire face. Il planta un regard empli de tendresse et d'amour...et aussi une touche d'inquiétude dans le sien, plus confus. Il lui dit d'une voix chargée d'émotion:

-Kanon, je...je voudrai que tu saches que je serai toujours à tes côtés, dans toutes les circonstances. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je prendrai soin de toi, te protégerai et te rendrai heureux...je ferai tout pour. Kanon je...je t'aime tellement que lorsque je suis avec toi plus rien n'a d'importance à part toi et ton bonheur. Quand je suis à tes côtés, je me sens en paix. Et, pour être honnête avec toi, cela fait un moment maintenant que je me dis sans cesse que je voudrai passer le restant de mes jours avec toi...je n'imagine pas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Pour moi, tu es le seul et l'unique, et tu le resteras à tout jamais. Alors...Kanon...mon ange...

Rhadamanthe prit une grande inspiration avant de poser une main sur son cœur, de baisser la tête en posant un genoux à terre devant un Kanon rouge écarlate et au bord des larmes. Le whyvern lui demanda, redoutant quand même un peu la réponse:

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Kanon le regarda un long moment, les yeux brillants de larmes de bonheur, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine. Un grand sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres et il répondit d'une voix pleine d'émotion, en hochant la tête:

-Oui.

Rhadamanthe releva la tête, pour être sur qu'il avait bien entendu, le sourire tendre que lui adressait son amant fut une confirmation plus que suffisante. Il se redressa d'un coup, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes de bonheur, il attrapa Kanon par la taille, le souleva de terre et le fit tournoyer en l'air, le second gémeau eut un petit rire devant le geste de son, à présent, fiancé.

Un peu plus tard, Kanon était assis sur le rebord du pont, fixant le feu d'artifice qui n'était toujours pas fini, un sourire ne voulant pas quitter ses lèvres. Rhadamanthe se tenait debout à ses côtés, une main posée sur celle que son gémeau avait poser sur ses cuisses. Celui ci murmura, fixant toujours le ciel:

-C'est merveilleux...je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

-Si tu es heureux, alors je suis heureux. Répondit le whyvern avec un petit sourire.

Kanon rit un peu avant de dire:

-Et...c'est si beau...cet endroit et ce spectacle qui s'offre à nous...c'est notre coin de paradis.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, une étoile filante passa devant leurs yeux. Aussitôt, Kanon récupéra ses mains et entrecroisa ses doigts au niveau de sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Rhadamanthe le regarda un moment, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le gémeau se tourna vers son amant et sentant son incompréhension, lui expliqua:

-Chez nous, les étoiles filantes sont comme des portes bonheurs, on doit faire un vœu quand on en voit une et on dit que si on y croit vraiment, il finit par se réaliser.

-Je vois. Et...qu'as-tu souhaité ?

-C'est un secret.

-Aller, dis moi.

Kanon rigola un peu avant de murmurer:

-J'ai souhaité qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours, et même au delà.

Rhadamanthe eut un sourire, le gémeau lui demanda:

-Et toi ? Tu ne fais pas de vœu ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine...tous mes vœux ont déjà été exaucés. Répondit Rhadamanthe en fixant le bleu des yeux de son fiancé.

Kanon le fixa en retour avant d'appeler:

-Rhadamanthe ?

-Oui ?

Kanon posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha doucement vers l'avant pour effleurer les lèvres du spectre des siennes. Ils séparèrent et se regardèrent un long moment, Rhadamanthe posa une main sur la joue de son compagnon et le pencha à son tour pour cueillir ses lèvres en un baiser plus profond et plus passionné que le précédent. Le gémeau répondit en nuant ses bras autour de son cou. Le whyvern poussa un léger soupir de contentement...ah...ce qu'il l'aimait son chevalier des gémeaux, il en était fou amoureux et il avait encore du mal à se faire à ce si grand bonheur qui venait de s'offrir à lui. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Kanon descendit du rebord et se blottit contre le torse de son aimé qui l'entoura de ses bras puissants et protecteur. Le gémeau enfouie sa tête contre la poitrine du spectre, les mains posées sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux en murmurant:

-Rhadamanthe...merci pour tout...je t'aime.

_**A suivre**_


	3. Annonce

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Annonce

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 2. Annonce

Le lendemain matin, Kanon s'éveilla avec un ronronnement de bonheur, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les leva vers le propriétaire du bras qui l'enlaçait par la taille. Il sourit en voyant le visage encore endormi de Rhadamanthe, il se redressa le plus doucement possible et l'observa...il était si beau avec ses traits parfaitement détendus et sereins...c'était un spectacle que lui seul pouvait contempler. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'extirper aussi lentement et doucement que possible de ses bras et du lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Il le regarda encore un instant avant de se diriger tout sourire vers la salle de bain...nu. Le whyvern s'éveilla quelques instants plus tard et regarda à ses côtés...il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant que le vide. Il entendit soudainement le bruit de la douche et se radoucit. Il se leva et alla rejoindre son amant, il l'observa un moment à travers le rideau de la douche avant de se glisser derrière lui pour l'enlacer par la taille et de l'embrasser sur l'épaule:

-Bonjour mon ange.

-Bonjour mon amour. Répondit Kanon en souriant.

-Bien dormi ?

-Toujours dans tes bras.

Rhadamanthe leva une main pour saisir son menton afin de tourner sa tête dans sa direction et de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. En se séparant, Kanon pensa à demander:

-A ton avis...comment les autres vont prendre la nouvelle de nos fiançailles ?

-Les autres j'en sais rien et je m'en moque, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent je m'en contre fous. Ton frère par contre...je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire alors je me suis préparer mentalement au discours qu'il va nous tenir.

Kanon eut un rire embarrassé...il était vrai que Saga risquait de ne pas très bien le prendre au premier abord. Mais bon, après une bonne discussion, il finirait par se calmer...c'était toujours comme ça. Cela s'était passé ainsi quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble...

_**Flash back, deux ans plus tôt:**_

Kanon se trouvait dans la salle du Grand Pope, accroché au bras d'un Rhadamanthe qui souriait doucement. Athéna et les chevaliers étaient sidérés, Poséidon et les marinas atterrés et Hadès et les spectres s'échangeaient des billets oui ils avaient fait des paris. Le second gémeau regardait son frère qui semblait hésiter entre s'évanouir sous l'émotion ou hurler de colère. Le cadet déclara, avec un sourire d'ange:

-Saga, je te présente mon petit ami.

Rhadamanthe eut un sourire attendri devant le ton enjoué de son amoureux mais reporta vite son attention sur Saga...qui avait une veine dessinée sur le front, le visage rouge, les oreilles encore plus...on pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Le gémeau lança un regard noir au whyvern, il arborait un air encore plus effrayant que ceux que Saga Gris arborait quand il n'était vraiment mais VRAIMENT pas content, et rugit les dents et les poings serrés:

-J'ESPÈRE POUR TOI QUE TU ES SERIEUX !

-Je jure que je prendrai soin de lui. Lui assura Rhadamanthe en serrant Kanon contre lui.

-Y A INTERÊT ! T'AS PAS INTERÊT À FAIRE PLEURER MON FRÈRE !

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Il avait fallu un bon bout de temps pour calmer l'ainé des jumeaux après ça. Mais bon...il avait fini par accepter. D'ailleurs maintenant que Kanon y pensait, il s'était passé la même chose après leur première fois à Rhadamanthe et lui.

_**Flash Back, deux mois après le début de leur relation:**_

Saga fixait d'un air interrogatif son petit frère qui venait d'arriver dans le salon, vêtu de son pyjama blanc trop grand pour lui. Kanon arborait un sourire angélique, avait les yeux qui brillaient comme mille étoiles, les joues un peu rougies...et...il semblait avoir un peu de mal à marcher mais semblait s'en moquer. Il commença à comprendre lorsque Rhadamanthe arriva, seulement vêtu de son pantalon de nuit, il était dans le même état que Kanon mis à part le fait qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté pour marcher. L'ainé se retrouva dans le même état que lorsqu'il avait appris la relation entre ces deux la. Il leur demanda d'une voix d'outre tombe:

-Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait hier quand j'étais pas la ?

Les deux amoureux s'entreregardèrent et répondirent ensemble comme un seul homme:

-On voit pas en quoi cela te regarde et on va pas te faire un dessin !

Le verre que Saga tenait dans sa main...explosa tant il le serra fort. Il se leva du canapé et hurla:

-QUUUUUOOOOOIIIIII ? RHADAMANTHE TU AS OSE PRENDRE L'INNOCENCE DE MON PETIT FRÈRE ?

Rhadamanthe tapa dans ses mains en sifflant:

-Ouah, quelle perspicacité. Mais, Saga, je te le répète, je ne compte pas faire de mal à Kanon, et je ne risque pas de l'abandonner, encore moins après cette nuit que nous avons passé.

-J'ESPÈRE BIEN ! T'AS INTERÊT À LE RENDRE HEUREUX !

_**Fin du Flash Back:**_

La encore il avait fallu user de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour calmer Saga. Kanon se gratta l'arrière du crane en riant, embarrassé, à ce souvenir. Vraiment, son grand frère était capable de soulever des montagnes pour lui. Rhadamanthe soupira, parfois il trouvait son beau frère vraiment énervant, même s'il le supportait de mieux en mieux. Il secoua la tête, il penserait à tout cela plus tard pour le moment...il avait autre chose en tête. Avec un sourire, il embrassa son amant dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou, zone très sensible. La réaction fut immédiate, Kanon sentit son corps parcourut d'un long frisson. Comprenant sur le champ les intentions de son fiancé, il voulut le repousser en disant:

-Rhadamanthe...on...on va être en retard.

-On est déjà en retard, ils vont pas nous énerver pour une heure de plus.

Rhadamanthe retourna Kanon et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, mettant leurs deux sexes en contact. Le gémeau tenta de retenir ses gémissements en voulant repousser son amant...s'il continuait comme ça il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister éternellement. Le whyvern coinça son chevalier contre le mur de la cabine de douche et se mit à faire onduler leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, il savait comment faire perdre la tête à Kanon et la, il comptait bien le rendre complètement fou de désir.

-Rha...Rhadamanthe...non...mmmh...arrête c'est...c'est vraiment pas le moment...nnnh...

Le spectre cessa d'onduler mais fit un sourire malicieux à son amant qui eut peur de comprendre ses attentions, avant même que Kanon ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Rhadamanthe était déjà à genoux devant lui et l'avait déjà engloutit jusqu'à la garde. Le gémeau ne put retenir un cri et agrippa les épaules de son amant plantant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il serra les dents, il ne devait pas craquer...il ne devait surtout pas craquer...il craqua. Un long oui lascif sortit de sa bouche. Le spectre sourit mentalement et reprit ses caresses en sentant les mains de son amant glisser dans ses cheveux. Profitant du fait qu'il ait les jambes écartées, il fit glisser une main entre ses cuisses et fit entrer un doigt. Kanon se cambra en sentant ce doigt aller et venir en lui.

-Rha...Rhadamanthe...prends moi...maintenant...

-Non, pas encore.

Le spectre remonta ses lèvres le long du corps de son fiancé, s'attardant sur les perles de chair sur son torse qu'il lécha, mordilla, suça. Puis il remonta le long de son cou, jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il captura des siennes. Il fit entrer deux autres doigts, faisant des mouvements circulaires lui permettant de se détendre plus vite. Quand il fut sur qu'il ne risquait pas de lui faire mal, il le plaqua contre le mur, souleva ses jambes autour de sa taille et le pénétra le plus doucement possible. Kanon cria de plaisir et s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Immédiatement, les coups de reins commencèrent. Pendant longtemps, ils s'aimèrent, à la folie. Le second gémeau, bien qu'involontaire au début, ne voulait plus arrêter, il voulait que son compagnon continue à l'aimer encore et encore, qu'il continue à faire battre son cœur à une vitesse hallucinante, presque étouffante.

Enfin, l'explosion arriva, Kanon cria le nom de son fiancé en se répandant entre leurs deux ventres et Rhadamanthe le suivit en hurlant son nom. Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leurs souffles avant que le whyvern ne se retire et n'embrasse son chevalier en lui murmurant:

-Je t'aime Kanon...

-S'agapo Rhadamanthe...Répondit le gémeau sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant de faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire en entrant dans la douche, à savoir se laver.

Au final, ils arrivèrent vraiment en retard au petit déjeuner commun dans la salle du Grand Pope. Une fois devant la grande porte, Kanon se tourna vers son amant, les sourcils froncés et râla:

-Ne refais plus un coup pareil à l'avenir ! On va encore se taper la honte !

-Hé, râle pas, t'en avais autant envie que moi.

-J'en aurais pas eu envie si tu t'étais pas collé à moi comme ça !

-T'as rien fait pour te dégager pourtant.

-Je savais pas que cela se passerait comme ça ! J'ai pas encore de boule de cristal me permettant de deviner quand tu auras envie de me sauter dessus !

-Encore heureux. Si c'était le cas, jamais plus que je pourrai te surprendre et te faire sursauter en te prenant dans mes bras quand tu t'y attends le moins.

Kanon le foudroya du regard et marmonna:

-Rhadamanthe je te hais...

-...Tu disais pas ça la nuit dernière. Et encore moins tout à l'heure.

Pour le coup, Kanon vira au rouge écarlate. Rhadamanthe eut un petit rire et caressa la tête de son amant avant d'entrer, suivit par celui ci qui avait enfouie ses mains dans ses poches et grommelait des insultes à l'encontre de son très cher. Tout le monde était déjà attablé et tous discutaient tranquillement en prenant leur petit déjeuner. Une fois par mois, tous les spectres, marinas et chevaliers se retrouvaient pour passer une journée ensemble et la ils mangeaient ensemble, après ils iraient s'entrainer ensemble. Moyen de créer encore plus de liens avait dit Athéna. En voyant arriver les deux retardataires, ils cessèrent de parler et eurent un sourire amusé.

-Tiens, regardez qui nous font grâce de leur présence. S'amusa Minos en fixant son frère.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Minos. Répondit simplement Rhadamanthe en prenant place à ses côtés.

Kanon s'assit entre son amant et son frère sans cesser de grommeler diverse insulte. Saga lui demanda:

-Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

-Panne de réveil ! Grogna le second gémeau en fusillant son fiancé du regard.

-Panne de réveil...mais oui bien sur. Rigola Milo.

-On t'a pas sonné Milo ! Alors ferme ton clapet !

-Oula, elle est de mauvaise humeur la doublure des gémeaux. Railla Angelo.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la doublure des gémeaux, crabe en conserve ?

-Kanon, calme toi s'il te plait. Dis Rhadamanthe en lui caressant la main.

Kanon se contenta de grogner et de croiser les bras sur son torse pour bouder. Mais...malgré son air renfrogner, tous pouvait voir ses yeux briller d'un bonheur extrême. Et apparemment, Camus fut le seul à remarquer pourquoi en posant son regard sur la main gauche de Kanon. Le verseau eut un petit sourire et fit signe à sa femme de regarder, celle ci fit comme dit et se tourna vers son fils...Hyoga qui, après avoir compris ce que sa mère et son beau père regardaient eut un grand sourire. Et oui, dans sa gentillesse extrême, Hadès avait accepté de rendre sa mère, Natassia, au chevalier du cygne qui lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant, il avait par la même rendu Eurydice à Orphée. La femme blonde, qui grâce à la mer glacée de Sibérie était toujours aussi jeune qu'avant, avait insisté pour que Hyoga la présente à son maitre, elle voulait le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour son fils. Seulement...elle n'avait pu rien dire, et Camus non plus...cela avait été le coup de foudre. Ils s'étaient fréquentés un temps mais leur union n'avait pas tardé, elle avait eu lieu un an plus tôt. Et le chevalier divin du cygne, heureux comme tout que son maitre soit vraiment de sa famille maintenant, se plaisait à l'appeler «papa» depuis le mariage. Et il était encore plus heureux en sachant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir grand frère, sa mère était enceinte de six mois, on leur avait demandé s'ils voulaient savoir s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille mais ils avaient refusé, disant qu'ils préféraient avoir la surprise. Bref, Hyoga croisa ses doigts sous son menton et demanda en souriant:

-Kanon...n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à nous annoncer ?

Kanon rougit légèrement...comment il avait deviné ? Il se tourna vers Rhadamanthe qui lui fit un petit sourire qui lui fut rendu. Ils se levèrent et le whyvern commença:

-Bon, je ne compte pas me répéter donc je vous demande à tous et à toutes votre attention. Je tiens à profiter que vous êtes tous la pour vous annoncer quelque chose.

Tout le monde fixait maintenant les deux amants. Rhadamanthe, une fois sur qu'il avait l'attention de tous les chevaliers, spectres et marinas, ainsi que des trois dieux, il se tourna vers Kanon en prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne, il le regarda avec amour avant de déclarer:

-Kanon et moi...nous allons nous marier.

Silence de mort. Qui fut vite brisé par le bruit d'applaudissement, Minos et Eaque s'étaient levés et avait commencé à applaudir. Petit à petit tous vinrent les féliciter sincèrement contents pour eux. Tous...sauf Saga qui se retrouva pour le troisième fois de sa vie avec cet air encore plus effrayant que celui de Saga Gris, il se leva lentement, fixant les deux fiancés du regard. Il serra les poings et rugit:

-TU T'ES FIANCE AVEC MON FRÈRE ?

-Saga, calme toi. Murmura Hadès.

-NON JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS ! QU'ILS SE FREQUENTENT C'EST UNE CHOSE MAIS QU'ILS SE MARIENT S'EN AIT UNE AUTRE !

-Saga, s'il te plait...Plaida Kanon.

-KANON ES-TU VRAIMENT SUR D'ÊTRE PRÊT À TE LANCER LA DEDANS ? TU N'ES PAS UN PEU JEUNE ?

-...J'ai trente ans je te signale.

-OUAIS MAIS BON ! CELA FAIT SEULEMENT DEUX ANS QUE RHADAMANTHE ET TOI ÊTES ENSEMBLE !

-...Toi tu t'es bien marié avec Hadès alors que vous n'étiez ensemble que depuis un an...tout comme Camus avec Natassia et j'ai rien dit moi.

-BREF ! TU ES BIEN SUR QU'ON PEUT LUI FAIRE CONFIANCE ? IL A QUAND MÊME TENTER DE TUER NOTRE BIENFAITRICE !

-...J'ai un doute au sujet du bienfaitrice.

-Hé ! S'indigna Athéna.

-Bref, t'aurais pas oublié que nous aussi on a tenté de la tuer ? Et...Hadès non plus n'est pas très saint de ce côté la.

-LAISSE HADÈS EN DEHORS DE CA !

-Je suis quand même un peu concerné car il s'agit aussi d'un de mes juges. Répliqua le dieu des Enfers.

-TOI TU TE TAIS !

-Saga, je te jure que j'ai vraiment l'intention de me marier avec ton frère. Assura Rhadamanthe, parfaitement calme, il était habitué aux petites colères de son beau frère.

-T'AS PAS INTERÊT À LUI FAIRE DU MAL ! J'ESPÈRE POUR TOI QUE TU LE RENDRAS HEUREUX PARCE QUE SINON JE TE RETROUVERAI ET CA RISQUE DE CHAUFFER POUR TOI C'EST CLAIR ?

-On ne peut plus clair.

Saga finit par soupirer en secouant la tête. Une fois calmé, il alla féliciter son frère en le serrant dans ses bras. Kanon en soupira de soulagement, il ne supportait pas quand son frère partait dans ses croisades fraternelles dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Les trois dieux présents dans la pièces commencèrent d'office à rédiger une liste des choses à préparer. Aphrodite se planta devant les deux fiancés et demanda d'une voix forte:

-Kanon, j'ai une question à te poser, et c'est important !

-Euh...quoi donc Aphro ?

Aphrodite ouvrit la bouche, comme au ralenti et demanda:

-Quel type de rose faut-il que je prépare ?

Kanon tomba sur le cul, s'il s'était attendu à ça. Il se gratta la joue avec l'ongle de son index et déclara:

-Euh...je ne sais pas...essaye de faire quelque chose qui nous corresponde à moi et Rhadamanthe.

-Ok ! Pour toi ce sera ma nouvelle variété de rose ! Les bleus à la senteur marine ! Pour Rhadamanthe, et bien je vais voir ce que j'ai !

Aphrodite prit note de ce qu'il devait faire et retourna s'assoir. Ah la la...le poisson ne changerait jamais.

_**A suivre**_


	4. Tentative

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Tentative

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 2. Tentative

Trois mois, voici maintenant trois mois que Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'étaient fiancés et l'un comme l'autre semblait se trouver sur un petit nuage. Cela faisait sourire tout le monde...mine de rien leur bonheur était contagieux car depuis l'annonce, une atmosphère très douce régnait au Sanctuaire. Et aussi, il y avait eu annonce officielle d'un nouveau couple...pour le moins étonnant. Milo et Shina. Imaginez la réaction des autres à cette nouvelle...même Camus avait failli s'évanouir tant il avait été surpris. Bref...tout se passait à merveille pour tout le monde, tous étaient très contents mais...c'est pas le plus intéressant dans l'immédiat. Non en fait...le plus intéressant c'était...les cris, voir même les hurlement qui provenait du temple du verseau, la troupe de chevaliers qui attendaient à l'entrée de celui ci, Camus qui paniquait vraiment pour le première fois de sa vie et Hyoga qui courait partout en hurlant des: «Je vais être grand frère !». Et oui...Natassia était en train d'accoucher. Et c'était arrivé totalement à l'improviste en plus !

_**Flash Back:**_

Camus, Hyoga et Natassia buvaient tranquillement leur thé en parlant de chose et d'autre, à un moment la jeune femme blonde se leva et fit une petite grimace en se tenant le ventre, immédiatement, le verseau s'inquiéta:

-Tout va bien mon amour ?

-Oui...oui ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis levée trop vite, c'est tout. Répondit la jeune russe en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

-Maman, tu ne devrais pas trop bouger. Déclara Hyoga.

-Tout va bien, je vous assure.

Ah la la...les hommes et leur manie de toujours s'inquiéter pour un rien. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour se refaire un thé. Les deux jeunes hommes l'attendaient en terminant leurs tasses...il entendirent le bruit de verre se brisant. Camus se leva et se précipita vers la cuisine, il poussa un petit cri en voyant sa femme étalée par terre en se tenant le ventre. Hyoga arriva à sa suite:

-Papa que se passe-t-il ?

Natassia regarda son époux qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras et murmura:

-Il...il arrive...

Camus pâlit encore plus que d'habitude et Hyoga qui ne comprenait plus rien quand il paniquait demanda:

-Quoi ? Quoi ?

-Le bébé...Se contenta de dire le verseau.

Le cygne se figea et blanchit. Le onzième gardien prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre pendant que son fils adoptif prévenait les autres.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Donc tout cela pour dire que tout le monde attendait la suite des évènements avec une certaine appréhension. Cela faisait presque une heure que Natassia hurlait à plein poumon depuis que le Pope avait décidé de s'occuper lui même de l'accouchement. Certains priaient pour que cela se passe bien, d'autre faisaient les cents pas ou ne faisaient que rester immobile les bras croisés. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attentes, les cris s'arrêtèrent enfin. Le Pope arriva une vingtaine de minutes après, les mains et les bras ensanglantés, il s'essuyait avec une serviette qu'il avait prise avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Hyoga et lui sourit en disant:

-Vas-y.

Hyoga sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre ou se trouvait son père et sa mère. Il entra...la première chose qu'il entendit ce furent les pleurs d'un nouveau né. Il s'approcha du lit et vit sa mère tenant une couverture enroulée dans ses bras, Camus était assis en face d'elle et fixait le petit paquet en souriant. Natassia se tourna vers lui et dit:

-Regarde, c'est une petite sœur.

Le cygne se pencha vers le paquet et vit une petite forme, une petite fille à la peau pale, avec une promesse de cheveux vert d'eau, comme Camus. Elle pleurait un peu mais la jeune femme la berçait doucement de façon à la calmer. Quand elle fut calmer, elle ouvrit un peu les yeux, dévoilant deux iris couleur saphir. Natassia regarda son époux et dit:

-C'est ton portrait craché.

En effet, la petite lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Hyoga s'agenouilla à côté du lit et demanda à la prendre dans ses bras. Natassia la lui donna en lui demandant de faire attention. La petite tendit une main et attrapa une des longues mèches de cheveux de son grand frère, elle laissa échapper un petit gazouillement avant de jouer avec la mèche. Le cygne eut un sourire attendri et demanda:

-Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Les deux parents s'entreregardèrent, semblant réfléchir à la question. Camus leva les yeux au ciel et murmura:

-J'aime bien...Winn.

-Winn...c'est jolie je trouve. Répondit Natassia. Qu'en penses-tu Hyoga ?

-Attendez on va faire un essai. Répondit celui ci.

Il regarda sa petite sœur et murmura:

-Coucou...Winn.

La petite cligna des yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux. Elle aimait son nom. Cela se sentait dans son rire. Alors, adjugé, vendu, cette petite fille s'appellerait Winn. Avec l'aide de son époux, Natassia se leva, prit sa fille dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie des deux hommes de sa vie. Une fois dehors, elle fixa avec un sourire tous les chevaliers et Athéna réunis. La déesse s'approcha et demanda:

-Alors ?

-C'est une petite fille absolument merveilleuse. Déclara Camus.

Natassia présenta sa fille à tous et à toutes...ils ne purent que la trouver absolument et irrésistiblement mignonne ! Tous félicitèrent les nouveaux parents, sincèrement heureux pour eux...Milo le meilleur ami de Camus pensa quand même à dire:

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup Cam'.

-Oui c'est vrai. Répondit le verseau.

-Qu'elle est ton physique d'accord...mais...qu'elle est pas ton caractère...un seul comme toi, ça suffit.

Camus grogna et envoya une claque dans l'arrière du crane de son ami qui en siffla de douleur, sous la vague de rire des autres chevaliers. Jugeant qu'elle devait se reposer, les deux chevaliers des glaces raccompagnèrent Natassia dans le temple. Soulagés sur la santé de la jeune femme, tous rentrèrent chez eux, sauf Kanon qui avait décidé d'aller se promener seul sur la plage avant de rentrer. Étant habitué au fait que son amant veuille être seul de temps en temps, Rhadamanthe hocha la tête et rentra dans le temple des gémeaux.

Kanon marcha donc jusqu'à la petite plage privée du Sanctuaire, il aimait admirer le paysage depuis ce point, il trouvait cela magnifique...tout simplement. Et cela lui permettait de faire le point sur certaines choses...et ces derniers temps il avait sérieusement besoin de réfléchir...non en fait...cela faisait pas mal de temps que quelque chose le perturbait...il avait sans cesse l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'essentiel...c'était comme si...on avait effacé une partie très importante de son passé. C'était très perturbant. A dire vrai...il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place au Sanctuaire d'Athéna...ni au Sanctuaire sous marin...ni aux Enfers...mais alors ou se trouvait sa place ? Il n'en savait rien. Et autre chose...depuis la fin de la guerre, l'armure d'or des gémeaux ne l'avait plus jamais recouvert. Bien sur elle appartenait à Saga pas à lui, mais...c'était bizarre quand même...à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait...elle semblait rester sourde à ses appels...elle ne réagissait pas quand il lui parlait. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà porter on aurait pu facilement conclure que c'était parce qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas comme son porteur légitime. Mais...il avait déjà porter l'armure des gémeaux, donc en toute logique, elle devrait réagir quand il lui parlait. Le second gémeau soupira en secouant la tête...il se posait beaucoup de question qui restaient désespérément sans réponses...mais en même temps...il avait un peu peur de savoir...qui sait sur quoi il pouvait tomber. Avec un énième soupir, il décida de faire demi tour pour rentrer, Rhadamanthe devait l'attendre. Il eut un sourire en pensant à lui...il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire...il allait se marier. Il se sentait si heureux. Il n'y avait qu'au côté du whyvern qu'il se sentait vraiment bien...que les questions cessaient d'affluer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire marcher arrière, il vit une ombre passer devant ses yeux. Il se mit aussitôt sur la défensive, regardant tout autour de lui, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il sentait un cosmos...il était...étrange...même très étrange...mais bizarrement...il avait l'impression d'en avoir déjà ressenti de tel sans réussir à se souvenir ou. En tout cas une chose était sur...s'il connaissait le détenteur de ce cosmos ce n'était pas en bien. Il sentit soudainement une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et un bras le maintenir par la taille. Il se débattit mais n'arriva pas à se défaire de l'étreinte. C'était qui son agresseur pour parvenir à le maitriser de cette façon ? Sans réfléchir, il fit exploser son cosmos, son agresseur se fit balayer comme un fétu de paille. Il se retourna prêt à lancer une attaque mais son adversaire avait disparu...il eut juste le temps de voir quelques mèches de cheveux violets. Kanon fronça les sourcils...mais qui était-ce ? Il sursauta en sentant un autre cosmos arrivé...un cosmos noir...et très puissant. Encore une fois il eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà senti auparavant...mais ou ? Il se retourna et ne vit qu'une ombre gigantesque devant lui...une ombre possédant des ailes. L'ombre lui dit d'une voix menaçante et amusée en même temps:

-Enfin...après tout ce temps je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Patience...dans peu de temps tu seras à moi.

L'ombre disparut, laissant un Kanon éberlué tomber à genoux sur le sable. A cet instant Rhadamanthe arriva en courant, il avait senti le cosmos de son amant exploser. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, il le sentait ! Il s'agenouilla devant son fiancé qui vint se blottir immédiatement contre son torse. Il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré...cette ombre...elle avait fait naitre en lui une peur incontrôlée. Le whyvern serra le chevalier dans ses bras et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors lentement, Kanon raconta. Deux questions perturbant son esprit...Qui était cette ombre ?...Pourquoi est-ce que Kanon n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression de connaître le détenteur de ce cosmos ?

_**A suivre**_


	5. Dernier soir

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Dernier soir

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 3. Dernier soir

Kanon était nerveux...très nerveux...et surexcité par la même occasion. Plus qu'un jour...plus qu'un jour avant son mariage. Il courait de long en large dans tout le temple des gémeaux, soit disant pour se dépenser tant il était excité, sous le regard à la fois amusé et attendri de Saga qui était revenu des Enfers à la fois pour la cérémonie mais aussi parce que c'était à son tour de garder le temple des gémeaux. Néanmoins...le second gémeau était inquiet, l'épisode de la plage, trois mois plus tôt, l'avait beaucoup marqué et lorsqu'Athéna apprit ce qu'il s'était passé elle avait presque voulu placer Kanon sous la surveillance de garde du corps...ce qui avait fait marrer à peu près tout le monde. Mais depuis plus rien...et cela était inquiétant. Même si en fait...le cadet des jumeaux n'avait pas vu le temps passer entre les moments ou lui et Rhadamanthe aidait les trois dieux à organiser la cérémonie, ceux ou ils devaient supporter l'hystérie d'Aphrodite lorsqu'il venait les voir pour les choix des roses aussi bien celles pour décorer que celles que Kanon allait devoir tenir dans ses mains ou encore celles que le poisson avait décidé de lui mettre dans les cheveux, ou encore les moment ou Shun et Aphrodite jouaient à la poupée avec le second gémeau afin qu'il essaye sa toge. Alors avec tout ça le grec n'avait pas trop eu le temps de penser à l'incident de la plage. Saga avait manquer de faire une attaque en apprenant que son petit frère avait failli se faire enlever...il avait d'abord passer ses nerfs sur Rhadamanthe argumentant qu'il n'avait pas fait son travail de fiancé, que c'était une honte et qu'il mériterait de recevoir une Galaxian Explosion en pleine tronche pour la peine. Une fois la crise d'hystérie passée, il s'était jeta sur son frère en pleur en lui criant de ne plus jamais lui faire une telle frayeur. Hadès et Kanon avaient du déployer des trésors de l'imagination pour calmer l'ainé des jumeaux.

Saga finit par attraper son petit frère quand celui ci passa devant lui en courant et lui dit:

-Kanon, tu devrais te calmer, stresser ne servira à rien.

-Je sais mais j'y arrive pas ! C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aimerai posséder le calme de Camus en toute circonstance ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il était paniqué à l'accouchement de Natassia mais flute quoi ! Et puis d'abord ne me fais pas la leçon ! Toi aussi tu étais stressé le jour de ton mariage avec Hadès ! Alors tais-toi !

Saga soupira avant de reprendre:

-Ne déverse pas ton stresse sur moi s'il te plait. Oui c'est vrai que je stressais le jour de mon mariage mais j'ai pris le temps de me calmer à temps et regarde moi aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux auprès de la personne que j'aime. Ne pense pas à l'angoisse du moment, pense plutôt au bonheur que tu ressentiras une fois unis à Rhadamanthe.

Les paroles de son jumeau aidèrent Kanon à se calmer, il soupira avant de sourire et de se jeter dans les bras de son ainé.

-Merci Saga...tu es si gentil, je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés.

-Je t'en pris petit frère c'est normal.

-Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques un truc...

-Quoi donc ?

Kanon regarda son frère les sourcils froncés et demanda:

-Rhadamanthe...tu l'apprécies ou tu le détestes ? Parce qu'avec les réactions que tu as à son égard j'ai tendance à me poser la question.

Saga pouffa de rire et répondit:

-Je le trouve très sympathique ne t'inquiète pas de ce côté la. Mes crises «du syndrome protecteur du grand frère» comme tu aimes appeler, ne sont dues qu'au fait que j'aime bien le taquiner mon beau frère et aussi qu'après tout le temps passer loin l'un de l'autre...j'ai tout le temps envie de te protéger. Même si je sais que Rhadamanthe le fait très bien tout seul...enfin si on ne compte pas l'épisode de la plage...Termina le grec en grognant.

Kanon soupira un peu...Saga n'allait pas l'oublier celle la. Maudissant mentalement Athéna d'avoir eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de prévenir son jumeau, le second gémeau eut un sourire en se blottissant contre le torse de son grand frère et murmura:

-Je t'aime grand frère Saga.

-Moi aussi Kanon, je t'aime petit frère. Répondit l'ainé en serrant bien fort son frère dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant de rentrer dans le temple, il était convenu que Saga et Kanon dorment ensemble cette nuit la, vu que le cadet allait partir en voyage de noce après il fallait bien qu'ils en profitent encore un peu. Rhadamanthe allait passer la nuit avec ses deux frères pour les mêmes raisons. Les deux frères allèrent dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit quelque chose. Des pâtes à la carbonara, simple mais ils n'avaient pas envie de se prendre la tête ce soir la. Tout en faisant chauffer les pâtes ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Saga questionnait Kanon sur l'avenir qu'il envisagerait après le mariage. Ce à quoi le second gémeau répondait qu'il verrait cela après, après tout, ils avaient encore le temps, lui et Rhadamanthe. L'ainé avoua à son cadet qu'Hadès lui avait dit qu'il comptait l'enlever pour de bon après la cérémonie...le jeune fiancé avait eu de mal à calmer son fou rire. Il imaginait trop la tête d'Athéna en découvrant cela. Ils mirent la table, servirent et mangèrent tranquillement.

-J'appréhende déjà le moment ou Aphrodite et Shun vont rappliquer ici pour me trainer au douzième temple et jouer à la poupée pendant des heures...

-Ah comme je te comprends...Soupira Saga, lui aussi était passé par la le jour de son mariage.

Déjà que séparément c'était quelque chose...alors mettons le poisson et Andromède ensemble et le résultat peut être vraiment...explosif. Leur caractère était assez proche quand on regardait mieux, voilà pourquoi ils étaient si bon amis. Certains s'étonnaient même qu'ils ne soient pas en couple ces deux la mais bon...Aphrodite était gay et Shun hétéro donc...et puis le douzième gardien filait le parfait amour avec Sorrente de la sirène maléfique. Le jeune chevalier divin n'avait toujours pas trouvé la fille de ses rêves quand à lui, il avait essayé avec June mais cela n'avait pas marché du tout, ils s'étaient quittés après une petite semaine. Kanon poussa un petit soupir et alla faire la vaisselle avant d'aller se mettre en pyjama...ils étaient tous trop grands pour lui, aller savoir à qui ils avaient pu appartenir avant lui. Saga alla enfiler le sien et se coucha dans son lit, rejoint par son frère qui s'installa d'autorité à ses côtés et se blottit contre son grand frère, la tête dans le creux de son cou. L'ainé eut un sourire attendri et passa un bras autour des épaules de son cadet. Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant:

-Bonne nuit petit frère, fais de beaux rêves.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce côté la. Ricana Kanon.

-Idiot...Gronda gentiment Saga en souriant.

-Bonne nuit grand frère.

Ils se sourirent et s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel quand Kanon ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se redressa le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Saga. Il posa une main sur sa tempe...il entendait...quelque chose...non...quelqu'un. Quelqu'un l'appelait...cette voix...elle était identique à la sienne.

_-Viens...viens à la plage...il est temps..._

Sans pouvoir se maitriser, Kanon se leva, tout doucement...il avait l'impression qu'il bougeait indépendamment de sa volonté. Il sortit donc du temple des gémeaux, descendant le grand escaliers sans rien dire. Il ne croisa personne, tous était en train de dormir. Il alla jusqu'à la plage, ne sentant même pas la fraicheur du sable sous ses pieds nus.

Kanon marchait maintenant le long de la plage...sans vraiment savoir ou il allait...il marchait, suivant les instructions de cette étrange voix qui résonnait au plus profond de lui...tellement douce...tellement forte...tellement familière. Elle était...identique à sa propre voix. Et il la suivait, sans pouvoir maitriser son corps...le regard perdu dans le vague, il arriva au centre de la plage. Il se tourna vers l'étendue bleutée, rendue noire par l'obscurité de la nuit, il observa, impassible, les quelques scintillements provenant de la lumière de la lune en croissant et les étoiles brillantes au firmament, les constellations s'étaient endormies en même temps que leurs représentants, et pourtant, elles brillaient de mille feux prouvant ainsi qu'elles étaient bien vivantes.

Kanon s'approcha de ces eaux qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable blanc et froid, comme il l'était à chaque fois que la nuit tombait. Il s'arrêta sur le bord, laissant les vagues jouer avec ses pieds nus, il réfléchit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il écoutait cette voix mais...il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et si...et si cela avait un rapport avec la tentative d'enlèvement dont il avait été victime quelque temps plus tôt ? Non...il le sentait...cette voix ne lui voulait pas de mal...au contraire...elle semblait vouloir...le protéger. Elle était chaleureuse...apaisante...elle le mettait en confiance.

_-Viens...ils attendent...ils t'attendent depuis...si longtemps..._

-Comment...? Murmura Kanon dans un souffle. Qui...m'attend...?

_-Avance...tout droit...toujours tout droit...vas...vas vers...tes défenseurs..._

Kanon s'interrogea un instant...tout droit ? Mais...il n'y avait que de l'eau. Se sentant pousser vers l'avant par un cosmos chaud, doux mais puissant, il posa un pied nu sur la mer...il constata avec surprise qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'enfoncer sous l'eau, il osa poser le deuxième pied...c'était...tout bonnement incroyable...il marchait sur l'eau ! Il se mit à avancer, tout droit. S'il ne sentait pas le balancement des vagues sous ses pieds il aurait presque pu croire qu'il se trouvait sur une route toute tracée.

Pendant combien de temps marcha-t-il ? Il ne le saurait certainement jamais...et d'ailleurs, il ne poserait pas la question. Tout ce qu'il put dire, c'était que la lune était déjà à moitié redescendue et qu'il avait l'intime conviction qu'il se passerait quelque chose s'il faisait un pas de plus. Il fronça les sourcils...cette sensation...c'était étrange...son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait...bien. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour enfin trouver la poignée de la porte qui le conduirait la ou était sa place.

_-Tends les mains..._

Kanon ferma les yeux et tendit les mains. Il sentit quelque chose de dur entrer en contact avec ses paumes...on aurait dit...un champ de force ? Il poussa un peu plus...il se sentit pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il osa faire un pas de plus et...entra complètement dans le champ de force.

_-Toi seul...peut traverser ce champ de force...avec autant de facilité...car...c'est toi qui l'a créé..._

Kanon fronça encore les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés, lui ? Créer un champ de force ? Mais...il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il secoua un peu la tête et se laissa porter. Quand il rouvrit les yeux...il fut émerveillé par la beauté des lieux. Il avait l'impression d'être à Elysion ! Il regarda tout autour de lui, mémorisant chaque détail, chaque fleur, chaque arbre, chaque son, chaque odeur. Mais...il avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit. Il avait l'intime conviction d'y être déjà venu...mais quand ? Il se mit à marcher, toujours guidé par la voix. Il arriva au bord d'un lac...devant une cascade. L'eau était belle...si brillantes grâce aux étoiles. Le gémeau respira un grand coup...il se sentait bien à cet endroit...chez lui...? Il regarda une nouvelle fois...un chemin de pierre partait de devant lui jusqu'au milieu de lu lac. Au centre se trouvait une espèce de petit temple circulaire. Il s'avança encore, sautant de pierre plate en pierre plate. Il arriva finalement devant le temple...il observa l'entrée...il y avait une inscription juste au dessus...C'était écrit en grec ancien...mais...bizarrement...il arrivait à le lire sans aucune difficulté. Pourtant...il n'avait jamais appris de grec ancien. Pourquoi...?

_-Parce que c'est ta véritable langue...celle que tu parlais autrefois..._

Kanon regarda l'inscription...cela ressemblait à une phrase d'adieu. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens il aurait éclaté en sanglot. Ce qu'il lisait était si...si chargé de sentiment qu'il sentait l'émotion monter d'un coup. Il ne put s'empêcher de lire à voix basse:

-_«Pour un royaume...pour ses compagnons...pour la Terre...il donna sa vie. A un grand homme...il se donna corps et âme. Pour un grand Prince...il souhaita ardemment devenir époux. Prisonnier de la glace, devant la cascade des Chimères, ci git...d'entre tous...le plus beau.»_

Kanon ne put retenir un sourire...ce qu'il sentait à travers ce message était...merveilleux. On ressentait tout l'amour de ceux qui l'avaient écrit pour le concerné. Il tendit une main pour soulever l'un des rideaux qui faisaient office de porte et entra, même si le tissu bleu marine était transparent il n'avait rien pu voir de l'extérieur. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un autel, sur lequel reposait un cercueil de glace, pas rectangulaire comme le faisait Camus, celui ci avait la forme d'un cristal. Il s'approcha doucement...une épaisse couche de neige cachait la forme qui reposait à l'intérieur. Il tendit une main et commença à enlever la neige...dévoilant une longue toge blanche, qui devait couvrir les pieds de la personne quand elle se tenait debout, à manches très longues mais qui s'ouvraient en deux, dévoilant ainsi les bras fins et blanc, une petite cape blanche, longue jusqu'aux coudes, elle entourait le torse de la personne et était tenue par un col en or avec divers motifs dessus. Kanon hoqueta en voyant le trou béant dans la poitrine de la personne congelée...juste sur le cœur. Quelques mèches de cheveux océan tombaient avec grâce sur le torse du cadavre. D'une main tremblante, il termina d'enlever la neige...qui couvrait le visage. Il écarquilla les yeux et poussa un faible cri de surprise. La...allongé dans ce cercueil...c'était...c'était LUI ? Pas d'erreur possible c'était bien lui qui était la dedans ! Les traits de ce visage pâle...les longs cils noirs qui ornaient ses paupières closes, ombrageant légèrement ses pommettes...ces lèvres violettes...cette longue chevelure bleu et finement bouclée...pas de doute...C'était bien son corps qui était la dedans mais...mais comment ? Il sursauta violemment en sentant un puissant cosmos s'éveiller soudainement dans le temple. Il quitta le corps des yeux pour les poser sur le piédestal qui se trouvait un peu plus loin derrière l'autel. Kanon contourna celui ci pour se poster devant le piédestal...dessus se trouvait...une armure ? Elle était toute blanche, avec des bords couleur ivoire et or. Quelques motifs formant des arc de cercles partaient des bords. Elle représentait...une espèce d'ange. Il était couché sur le coté, la jambe droite par dessus la gauche, prenant appuie sur la main gauche pour se tenir assise. Les jambières semblaient monter jusqu'aux cuisses mais c'était difficile à dire avec l'espère de robe qui couvrait jusqu'au genoux, les gants montaient jusqu'au milieu des bras, les épaulettes ressemblaient à celle de l'armure divine d'Andromède, un par dessus comme ceux qu'on mettait pour les entrainements protégeait la poitrine, au dessus du masque se trouvait le casque qui représentait un diadème avec deux cornes partant du centre, comme pour l'armure d'Andromède (je fais une fixette sur elle, j'adore Shun je ne le nie pas), L'aile gauche était déployée vers le ciel et celle de droite était couchée sur les deux jambes. Le gémeau fronça les sourcils en voyant ce que tenait l'ange dans sa main droite. Un sceptre ? Il était tenu bien droit par la main droite de l'armure. Le manche était blanc, un long ruban était enroulé entre le haut et le manche...comme celui qui se trouvait sur le trident de Poséidon, sauf que la il était bleu et pas rouge et le haut était un cercle en or dans lequel on pouvait voir trois branches, une partant vers le bas gauche, une vers le bas centre et une autre avec le bas droit, au centre un cercle avec un creux au milieu et vers le haut partait deux branches mais elles ne faisaient pas de lignes droites, elles étaient en forme d'arc de cercle.

Kanon regarda l'armure avec attention avant de hoqueter en sentant le cosmos qui s'en dégageait...il était blanc...lumineux...puissant...chaud...doux...divin. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il avait devant les yeux une véritable Kamui ! Une armure divine ! Il se retourna vivement vers le cercueil de glace...la ou se trouvait son double qu'il pouvait voir de la ou il était. Le fait que ce corps et l'armure soit dans la même pièce ne pouvait être une coïncidence...cette personne dans le cercueil...était un dieu ! Et cette armure devait être la sienne !

_-Oui...c'est son armure...c'est...la tienne..._

Kanon pâlit à vu d'œil...comment...comment ça SON armure ? Mais...il...il n'en avait pas d'armure ! Il refusait de porter de nouveau le dragon des mers et l'armure des gémeaux restait sourde à ses appels ! Il ne possédait donc pas d'armure ! Et...et pourtant...ce cosmos qu'il sentait...il lui était tellement familier...cela le rendait...nostalgique ? Il se retourna vers l'armure et la regarda un même avant de fixer le sceptre...il sentit brusquement des démangeaisons dans sa main droite. Il avait envie...tellement envie...de prendre cet objet dans la main. De sentir sa puissance couler en lui...de sentir son cosmos ne faire plus qu'un avec. Alors...lentement...il tendit la main droite vers le sceptre, dés qu'il effleura la main de l'ange, celle ci s'ouvrit pour qu'il puisse prendre son arme avec plus de facilité. Il serra alors de sceptre dans sa main et...une profonde douleur lui vrilla le cerveau. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il sentait qu'on tentait de lui faire entrer des choses dans le crâne. Son sang se mit à bouillir...jusqu'à n'être plus que lave en fusion. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier, il avait mal...tellement mal...mais...mais pourtant...il avait l'impression...de redevenir lui même...de redevenir celui qu'il avait toujours été ! Au fond de lui la voix murmura une dernière parole:

_-Bon retour parmi nous...reprends les rennes de ce royaume...veuille sur lui comme tu l'as toujours fait...Chimèra...dieu des Chimères. _

Kanon avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts...il se sentait partir...il se sentait...sombrer dans l'inconscience. Chimèra ? Bizarrement...ce nom lui était familier...alors que les douleurs s'arrêtaient...le gémeau sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner...et il s'écroula par terre...inconscient, il ne remarqua pas que dans le cercueil...le cadavre avait disparu. Immédiatement, six ombres arrivèrent près de lui. L'une demanda:

-C'est lui ?

-Le fait que l'armure l'ait laissé porter le sceptre, qu'il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, qu'il ait le même caractère et qu'il ait pu entrer ici sont des preuves plus que suffisantes. Répondit une autre.

-Oui...oui c'est vrai.

-Il est enfin revenu...Seigneur Chimèra...Murmura une troisième voix.

-Nous pleurerons de joie plus tard, pour l'instant, ramenons le au palais. Déclara une quatrième voix.

-Il est vrai qu'il doit se reposer et que les dalles de ce temple ne sont pas très confortable pour dormir...Ajouta simplement une cinquième voix.

-Très drôle...plus sérieusement, il faudrait mieux le mettre dans sa chambre, nul doute qu'il sera choqué à son réveil. Termina la sixième et dernière voix.

_**A suivre**_


	6. L'éveil

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

L'éveil

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 4. L'éveil

Tout était prêt...il ne manquait plus que Kanon qui devait arriver au bras de Saga. Devant la statue d'Athéna, tous étaient assis, Shion se tenait debout devant la statue, entouré de la déesse de la sagesse, d'Hadès et de Poséidon. Aphrodite se lançait des fleurs, se félicitant de la décoration, sous les applaudissements de Sorrente qui était très fier du travail de son amant. Minos et Eaque...tentait de calmer Rhadamanthe qui essayait de maitriser son stresse. Vêtu d'un sublime smoking blanc à la coupe impeccable, avec une rose rouge plantée sur la veste, au niveau du cœur. Il arborait un visage qui semblait calme mais le griffon et le garuda, qui le connaissaient le mieux, pouvaient facilement voir la mâchoire légèrement crispée, les mains et jambes un peu tremblantes du whyvern. Aussi tentaient-t-ils de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Eaque se plaça face à son frère avec un sourire et déclara:

-Aller Rhad', détends-toi. Tout va bien se passer !

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Marmonna Rhadamanthe.

Eaque le regarda les sourcils froncés...le whyvern comprit:

-Ah oui c'est vrai que t'es déjà passé par la toi...

-Exactement ! Tout comme le seigneur Hadès et comme Minos aussi ! Et regarde nous, nous sommes heureux !

-Parfaitement. Rajouta Minos en jetant un coup d'œil affectueux en direction de Rune et d'Hypnos.

Ils avaient fait un mariage à trois quelques temps avant la guerre sainte. Et Eaque avait épousé Kagaho juste après celle ci. D'ailleurs, le bénou n'était pas loin de son époux...caché derrière une colonne. Le népalais eut un sourire et murmura:

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, songe à ce que tu ressentiras ensuite.

Rhadamanthe s'imagina marié avec Kanon...l'homme de sa vie. Il ne put retenir un sourire rêveur. Son angoisse venait de disparaître comme par enchantement. Eaque eut un soupir de soulagement et alla rejoindre Kagaho qui, ne supportant pas la foule, chercherait certainement à se tailler si son juge le laissait seul trop longtemps. Minos resta au côté de son frère, le regardant rêver avec un sourire. Soudain...un immense claquement fit sursauter tout le monde. Comme une porte s'ouvrant en fracas. Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée et virent Saga arriver en courant, vêtu de son pyjama qui se composait d'un pantalon bleu ciel et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Il était pieds nus, décoiffé, essoufflé et de grosses larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux, ne demandant qu'à tomber. Le premier gémeau ne prit pas le temps de se reposer et courut vers Hadès, les bras tendus, il se jeta dans ses bras, s'agrippant à son chiton avec l'énergie du désespoir...il éclata en sanglot. Le dieu des Enfers, un instant surpris, finit par enlacer son amant, caressant ses longs cheveux emmêlés.

-Saga, que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda doucement Hadès.

Saga laissa échapper un sanglot et leva son regard larmoyant vers son très cher et murmura d'une voix tremblante:

-Kanon...Kanon a disparu...

Une série de murmure retentit. Minos et Eaque se tournèrent vers Rhadamanthe...le griffon se dépêcha d'aller chercher une chaise qu'il plaça derrière son frère qui se laissa choir dessus. Le whyvern avait le visage pâle et les yeux grands ouverts. Saga expliqua, tentant de maitriser sa voix:

-En me réveillant ce matin...je ne l'ai pas vu dans notre lit...j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'était levé avant moi...je suis allé dans le salon...il était pas la...dans la cuisine non plus...je suis allé dans la salle de bain...il n'était pas la non plus...j'ai fait le tour du temple je ne l'ai pas trouvé...j'ai paniqué et je me suis mis à le chercher partout dans tout le Sanctuaire...rien...et...et son cosmos...je ne le sens plus...je n'arrive pas à le détecter...

Le gémeau se serra encore plus contre son amant. Il avait peur pour son frère...c'était étrange cette disparition...il s'inquiétait beaucoup. Athéna regarda ses deux oncles et murmura:

-Peut être...qu'il a pris peur...c'est fréquent juste avant un mariage.

-Cela m'étonnerait ! Cria Saga. Il n'a rien pris ! Ses vêtements se trouvaient la ou il les avait laissés ! Donc il serait sorti en pyjama !

-Allons, il doit avoir au moins pris ses chaussures.

-Non, elles étaient dans l'entrée ! Je suis sur qu'on...qu'on l'a...enlevé ! Cria Saga en fondant encore en larme dans les bras de son dieu.

Hadès tentait en vain de calmer son compagnon...mais dés qu'il s'agissait de Kanon le gémeau devenait hystérique comme pas possible. Toujours assis sur sa chaise, Rhadamanthe fixait un point invisible droit devant lui...Kanon...que s'était-il passé ? Ou était-il ? Non...non jamais il ne se serait défilé. Et si Saga avait raison...et si le cadet des jumeaux avait bien été kidnappé ? Le whyvern murmura:

-Et si...et si c'était la même personne que sur la plage il y a trois mois...

Saga regarda son beau frère et murmura:

-Oui...c'est aussi ce que je pense.

Tous les présents se regardèrent. Mais...Kanon avait dit ne pas avoir vu le visage de son agresseur ce jour la. Donc...ils n'avaient aucune piste pour démarrer les recherches. Et bien c'était bien leur veine !

…_..._

Kanon laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un concert de casseroles dans la tête. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux...la luminosité un peu trop importante l'obligea à les refermer sur le champ puis à les rouvrir plus lentement. Il cligna un peu des paupières avant de poser une main sur sa tempe, dans l'espoir de maitriser sa migraine, et de se mettre en position assise. Il avait du mal à discerner ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, aussi prit-il le temps de respirer pour stabiliser sa vue. Quand cela fut fait il regarda tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait assis dans un grand lit blanc, aux bordures dorées, il n'y avait qu'un oreiller mais il était long d'un bout à l'autre du lit. Les draps étaient doux et chauds. Il était entouré de rideaux blanc et transparents, tous fermés. Il s'extirpa des draps pour aller soulever un rideau et ainsi, se lever. Ce n'est qu'une fois debout qu'il remarqua qu'il ne portait plus son pyjama. Il fronça les sourcils...il portait la tenue que portait ce cadavre qui lui ressemblait...celui qu'il avait trouvé dans le cercueil de glace. Il souleva le bas de la toge et vit une pair de sandale blanche haute jusqu'à ses genoux. Sa coiffure avait un peu changé aussi. Ils étaient attachés en une queux de cheval vers le milieu du dos et les deux mèches qui tombaient d'habitude devant ses oreilles jusqu'à sa clavicule étaient tressées et attachées ensemble sur l'arrière du crane. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez...qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment ou il était tombé dans les pommes et maintenant ? Il fit rapidement le tour de la chambre...spacieuse...lumineuse...chaleureuse...la moquette était douce et chaude...il le sentait même à travers ses sandales. Il vit une grande porte blanche un peu plus loin...vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie...enfin il y avait bien le balcon mais il n'avait pas trop envie de se risquer de sauter alors qu'il se sentait encore un peu faible...il alla donc vers la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il arriva dans un grand couloir...au bout duquel, droit devant lui, se trouvait une grande salle. Il s'avança et, une fois dans la salle, se retrouva au côté d'un trône, placé entre deux rideaux repliés, en or blanc rembourré de coussin bleu marine, un la ou on s'asseyait, un sur le dossier et deux sur les accoudoirs. Sur le haut du dossier, qui était rond, on voyait deux petites ailes d'ange. Kanon effleura un accoudoir du bout des doigts...c'était doux. Il descendit le petit escalier qui menait vers le bas de la salle du trône. Des colonnes blanches...des rideaux, certains blancs, d'autres bleus...de grandes fenêtres conduisant à des petits balcons. C'était un véritable palais des temps mythologiques. Il était tellement pris dans la contemplation des lieux qu'il sursauta en entendant une voix parler:

-Ah ! Quelle joie ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

Kanon se tourna et vit six personnes apparaître devant lui. Tous portaient des armures...ils étaient donc des guerriers. Une jeune femme tenait le sceptre qu'il avait tenu avant de s'évanouir. Elle s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant le gémeau et lui tendit le sceptre à deux mains en baissant la tête:

-Votre Majesté...tenez...votre précieux sceptre. Nous sommes si heureux de vous revoir parmi nous.

Kanon la regarda sans comprendre et murmura:

-Vous...vous devez vous tromper de personne mademoiselle...

La jeune femme leva la tête vers Kanon et un jeune homme placé plus loin déclara:

-Il vient de se réveiller, il est normal que sa mémoire ne soit pas encore totalement éveillée...mais cela n'est qu'une question de minute.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et retendit le sceptre à Kanon qui finit par s'en saisir. Dans sa main droite. La jeune femme se recula pour aller rejoindre ses pairs et se mit à nouveau à genoux en même temps que ceux ci. Ils dirent tous d'une même voix:

-Votre Altesse, nous vous souhaitons bienvenue chez vous ! Ici ! Au Sanctuaire des Chimères ! Nous avons veillé et protégé cet endroit durant toute votre longue absence ! Et maintenant que vous êtes de retour, nous vous protégerons au péril de notre vie !

L'un des hommes leva la tête et déclara:

-Moi, Sébastian de Valefore Chimère du Vent !

Il avait les cheveux châtain foncés, coupés courts, deux fines mèches partaient du milieu de son front jusqu'à son menton, des yeux verts feuilles et un visage plutôt fin. Son armure était de différente couleur, le torse et le ventre étaient couleur peau, les jambières étaient violettes et les pieds avaient la forme de pattes de dragon, les gants étaient couleurs peau et du coude droit tombaient une série de trois anneaux enchainés les uns aux autres, le casque avait la forme d'une tête de dragon aux yeux blancs avec deux pointes sur le front et deux cornes, elle était argentée et l'arrière était rouge sang, une longue queux rouge et violette était accrochée à l'arrière du casque, et enfin deux immenses ailes de dragon se trouvaient dans le dos, les bords étaient violets et le centre couleur peau. Cela le rendait...plutôt impressionnant mais semblait très gentil. Un deuxième homme leva la tête:

-Moi, Yvan d'Ifrit Chimère du Feu !

Il avait les cheveux aussi rouge que la braise, ils donnaient l'impression d'être courts en regardant en face mais à l'arrière on pouvait voir deux longues mèches tombant de l'arrière du crane jusqu'au bas du dos, les yeux d'un ambré perçant. Un cicatrice en forme de croix se trouvait sur sa joue ce qui rendait son visage encore plus viril. Son armure était noire et rouge, les pieds étaient ornés de griffes, chaque doigts aux gants en portaient aussi, des bracelets en or ornaient chaque poignet, le casque ressemblait à la tête d'un chien aux yeux jaunes, avec deux cornes noire comme celle d'un bélier et deux autres cornes partants vers l'arrière se trouvait dans le dos. Un troisième homme leva la tête:

-Moi, Nowaki d'Ixion Chimère de la Foudre !

Il avait de court cheveux bordeaux, encadrant son visage aux traits délicats, son œil droit était bleu, celui de gauche était rouge. Son armure était entièrement grise, sauf la poitrine qui était dorée, le casque représentait un cheval...non une licorne, une grande corne en forme de crochet partait du front, trois losanges rouges ornaient le bas du crochet. La seule jeune femme du groupe leva la tête:

-Moi, Aurore de Shiva Chimère de la Glace !

Elle était...très belle. Avec des cheveux aussi bleu que l'océan, longs jusqu'aux genoux, des yeux d'un bleu saphir aussi glacial que possible mais pourtant très doux, des lèvres rosés et une peau plutôt pâle. Son armure était...très simple. Elle était bleu, des jambières montant jusqu'aux genoux, des gants jusqu'aux coudes, un bracelet sur le bras gauche, sa poitrine était protégée par un fin étau de métal et le morceau qui protégeait le bas ventre était en forme de culotte sinon elle ne portait rien en dessous. Le casque était un serre tête orné de deux longues mèches bleus, tressés et au bouts desquelles se trouvaient des anneaux, à l'arrière une longue mèche blanche tombaient jusqu'aux chevilles et au bout se trouvait un bout de métal en forme de flamme. Un quatrième homme leva la tête:

-Moi, Yan du Bahamut Chimère du Soleil !

Il avait de longs cheveux noir de jais, jusqu'aux bas des reins, avec une frange couvrant presque totalement ses sourcils, des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel pendant les plus belles journées de printemps, il semblait doux et gentil. Mais son armure le rendait...très...mais vraiment TRÈS impressionnant. Elle était presque entièrement noire, le ventre était doré, le casque avait la forme d'une tête de dragon, les pieds comme les doigts étaient ornés de grandes griffes de dragon, les deux immenses ailes portaient les différentes couleurs du soleil selon la journée et entre les ailes, derrière la tête, se trouvait un grand cercle dans lequel on voyait un symbole représentant le soleil. Le cinquième homme et dernier guerrier leva la tête:

-Moi, Faron d'Anima Chimère des Ténèbres !

Il avait les cheveux blonds, longs jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux argentés. Son armure était...étrange. Le casque ressemblait à la tête d'une momie, avec des écailles bleus se dressant sur le haut, les yeux étaient noirs et bordés de rouge comme le sang, la partie recouvrant le torse et le ventre était squelettique, les épaulettes partaient des épaules jusqu'aux mains, elles étaient écailleuses, bleus à l'extérieur, rouge à l'intérieur, à la taille on voyait quatre cornes, les pieds ressemblaient à des mains crochues et le cou, le torse et les bras étaient couverts de chaines. Ils finirent tous ensemble, d'une même voix:

-Nous sommes à vos ordres Seigneur Chimèra, dieu des Chimères !

Kanon écarquilla les yeux. Que...que venaient-ils de dire ? Chimèra ? Le dieu des Chimères ? Attendez une seconde...cela...cela impliquerait qu'il était...un dieu ? Il les regarda horrifié et balbutia:

-Mais...mais non ! Je ne suis pas un dieu ! Je suis le second chevalier d'or des gémeaux, au service de la déesse Athéna !

-Vous vous êtes réincarné dans le corps d'un chevalier, c'est vrai mais...il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Vous êtes bien notre dieu, il n'y a pas de doute la dessus. Déclara Nowaki.

Kanon posa une main tremblante sur sa tempe et resta figé...il...il se souvenait ! Oui ! Sa mémoire endormie s'était réveillée lorsqu'il avait touché le sceptre ! Alors...oui c'était vrai...il...il était Chimèra...le dieu de toutes les Chimères, créateur du Sanctuaire qui se trouvaient sur cette île et le premier défenseur de la Terre. Mais...il ne pouvait pas rester il...il ouvrit de grand yeux et cria:

-Attendez...quelle heure est-il ?

Les Chimères se regardèrent et Yan déclara:

-Plus de cinq heure de l'après midi.

Kanon poussa un cri:

-Mais...mais je dois me marier aujourd'hui ! Ils doivent tous m'attendre !

Les six guerriers affichèrent une mine surprise avant de dire:

-Désolés mais...cela est impossible...vous devez rester ici.

Kanon les regarda, terrifié. Non...non il devait rentrer ! Car aujourd'hui était un jour important pour lui ! Mais...mais il le sentait...il...il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça ! Mais...mais qu'allait devenir Saga ? Il devait se faire un sang d'encre ! Et...Rhadamanthe...son fiancé...son amant...sa vie...son amour...Rhadamanthe...Rhadamanthe !

-RHADAMANTHE ! Hurla Kanon en tombant à genoux, le visage entre ses mains, un flot de larme incontrôlable coulait sur ses joues.

Les six guerriers se levèrent et se postèrent à ses côtés. Ils ne s'étaient pas du tout attendus à ça ! Ils pensaient que leur Seigneur allait bien entendu fondre en larme mais de bonheur et la...on pouvait facilement ressentir toute la tristesse qui émanait de ce jeune dieu. Kanon déploya son cosmos divin, dans toute l'île, son désespoir et sa tristesse étaient incontrôlables ! Il sentit soudainement son cœur se briser et tomba inconscient dans les bras de Faron qui le souleva et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Les cinq autres combattants attendaient le retour d'Anima avec appréhension...mais qu'arrivait-il à leur maitre ? La Chimère des Ténèbres revint un peu plus tard, l'air peiné, il déclara:

-C'est bon, il est calmé et il dort.

-Mais qu'a-t-il ? Demanda Yvan, inquiet.

-Il souffre de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre la personne qu'il aime.

Tous se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Faron poursuivit:

-Et il y a autre chose...qui va vous choquer.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Sébastian, redoutant la réponse.

-Dans son délire, il ne cessait de crier le nom de Rhadamanthe.

Les Chimères froncèrent les sourcils...Rhadamanthe...ce nom ne leur était pas inconnu. Illumination. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

-A...Attends une seconde...tu ne veux quand même pas dire que...Balbutia Aurore.

-Si. Soupira Faron. J'en ai l'intime conviction.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Maintenant ils allaient s'inquiéter encore plus pour leur dieu...l'histoire n'allait quand même pas se répéter ? Cela n'allait pas arriver une deuxième fois ?

_**A suivre**_


	7. Début des recherches

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Début des recherches

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 5. Début des recherches

Zeus observait sa fille et ses deux frères les sourcils froncés, un coude sur l'accoudoir de son trône et la main posée dans la paume. Les trois dieux, ne sachant pas par ou commencer les recherches, étaient allés trouver le roi des dieux dés le lendemain de la disparition, lui pourrait facilement localiser Kanon. Le seigneur de la foudre se tourna vers Héra qui secoua la tête en soupirant...si Athéna ne savait pas garder ses chevaliers se n'était pas de leur faute. Zeus les regarda tous les trois dieux et demanda:

-Juste une question, je comprends qu'Athéna veuille le récupérer car il s'agit d'un de ses chevaliers mais...Poséidon...Hadès...je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi vous, vous semblez vous en inquiéter.

-C'est simple. Commença Poséidon. Kanon a été à mon service, je le connais bien et même s'il a trahis par le passé c'est encore mon ami. Je l'aime bien ce gamin.

-Pour ma part. Déclara Hadès. Il se trouve que le second gémeau est l'amant et fiancé d'un de mes juges, sa disparition le met dans tous ses états et je m'inquiète pour mon juge. Ensuite, ce chevalier est également le frère jumeau de mon amant, donc il s'inquiète pour son frère et moi je m'inquiète pour mon amant.

Zeus hocha la tête. Bon...maintenant qu'il avait les raisons qui mine de rien étaient valables...il fallait qu'il aille dans la sa salle des miroirs. De la, il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait sur Terre.

-Très bien. Commença-t-il. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Rentrez chez vous, revenez demain, j'en saurais plus.

Les trois dieux hochèrent la tête et repartirent vers leurs Sanctuaires respectifs. Le roi des dieux soupira et se dirigea vers la salle des miroirs en compagnie d'Héra, d'Aphrodite, de Cupidon, d'Apollon et d'Arès qui étaient dévorés de curiosité. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce pleine de miroir. Zeus se positionna devant l'un d'eux et la déesse de la beauté demanda:

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait cela ? Si Athéna a perdu un de ses chevaliers ce n'est pas à nous de le retrouver.

-Je sais mais...je dois dire que je suis curieux. Répondit Zeus.

-Et moi j'ai comme un pressentiment. Déclara Apollon.

Zeus augmenta son cosmos et posa une main sur le miroir en disant:

-Montre nous ou se trouve le chevalier Kanon des gémeaux.

Le reflet dans le miroir se mit à bouger et une image s'y forma...les six dieux froncèrent les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que...pourquoi le miroir leur montrait-il le Sanctuaire des Chimères ? Puis le palais. Enfin la chambre du dieu qui y régnait. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux...la...debout sur le balcon...fixant l'horizon...tenant son sceptre dans sa main droite...c'était...c'était bien lui !

-C'est lui...le second gémeau ? Demanda Héra, n'y croyant pas trop.

-Oui c'est lui. Répondit Arès, connaissant les chevaliers d'Athéna comme sa poche. Et pas seulement j'ai l'impression...

Zeus hocha la tête. Il n'en revenait pas...la devant lui...dans ce miroir...c'était...

-Chimèra...Déclara-t-il.

-J'en reviens pas...il est vivant...il est revenu ! S'extasia Cupidon.

Le roi des dieux posa une main sur le miroir. Chimèra...sa création. Un dieu qu'il avait fabriqué de toute pièce avec l'aide des cinq dieux l'accompagnant. Aphrodite l'avait doté de la beauté suprême, Héra d'une bonté et d'une grandeur d'âme incroyable, Cupidon de la sensualité extrême, Apollon d'une grande créativité, Arès d'une puissance incommensurable et Zeus lui avait donné la vie. Ils avaient d'abord fabriqué son âme, celle ci avait souhaité aller vivre sur Terre...sur cette île. Ils avaient ensuite construit son corps...ce n'était qu'un bébé venant de naitre et pourtant...il était déjà indépendant et très puissant. Zeus avait d'abord surveillé ce bébé dieu qui venait d'être créé, il avait pu cesser de le surveiller dés le premier jour. Car, rien qu'avec sa volonté et sa puissance, il avait pu faire de l'île déserte un paradis aussi beau qu'Elysion, il avait ensuite créé les six Chimères...Ses protecteurs. Valefore, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut et Anima. Les six créatures se sont occupés de l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'âge adulte et, dés cet instant, il cessa de vieillir, comme n'importe quel dieu. Ils avaient ensuite souhaité devenir des armures, pour rester à jamais aux côtés de leur Seigneur, Chimèra avait accepté leur demande et c'est à partir de cet instant qu'arrivèrent les premiers guerriers des Chimères. Puis les siècles s'étaient écoulés...le roi des dieux avait cru étouffer de rage et mourir de douleur le jour ou il apprit que sa création était tombée au combat. Et la peine était devenue encore plus grande en voyant qu'il ne s'était jamais réincarné...jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était la, dans son corps...son corps qu'il avait lui même recréé dans le corps d'une humaine.

-Il aura mis le temps à revenir. Commenta Arès.

-Oui...mais...il a l'air si...triste. Murmura Aphrodite. A en croire mon expérience c'est une peine de cœur.

-Alors Mère ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Cupidon avec un sourire, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Je vais aller le trouver et régler son problème en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !

Sur ce, elle disparut de la salle. Zeus lui, poussa un profond soupir, certes il était heureux de voir Chimèra de retour et sain et sauf mais...comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer à sa fille qu'elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer son chevalier ?

Aphrodite arriva dans la chambre de Kanon qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de la déesse. Elle en profita pour le regarder de dos...oui il était vraiment très beau. C'était vraiment la plus belle création de Zeus. Elle s'approcha du jeune dieu sans faire de bruit et laissa une main errer sur les reins du jeune homme. Celui ci sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la déesse de la beauté. Reconnaissant immédiatement l'une des divinités qui l'avaient créé, il s'agenouilla devant elle, la tête baissée et il déclara:

-Déesse Aphrodite, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

La déesse eut un petit rire.

-Relève-toi Chimèra, je viens te dire que je suis heureuse de te voir enfin de retour parmi nous.

Kanon se releva et sourit à la déesse.

-Vous savez Aphrodite...j'ignore si j'aimerai encore me faire appeler Chimèra.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui...Chimèra est le nom que le Seigneur Zeus m'a donné lors de ma création mais...le nom que j'ai porté jusqu'ici lors de ma vie en temps qu'humain est Kanon...j'y suis attaché...je l'aime bien ce nom...

-Oui je comprends. Bon, entrons dans le vif du sujet, je te sens perturbé, qu'as-tu ? Et ne tentes pas de te défiler. Ton cœur est tellement bouleversé que je peux le sentir même si tu es un dieu.

Kanon eut un sourire triste...Aphrodite le connaissait vraiment bien...elle n'était pas l'une des divinités qui l'avaient créé pour rien...de ce fait elle était un peu comme sa mère. Il tourna son regard vers l'horizon et murmura en montrant son annuaire gauche ou brillait sa bague de fiançailles:

-Je devais me marier hier...

-Oh ! Avec le spectre du whyvern c'est bien ça ?

Kanon hocha la tête et continua:

-Je ne peux pas retourner la bas...

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Si je suis revenu maintenant et pas avant ou après c'est parce qu'IL est revenu. Je ne peux laisser l'île comme ça...

-Je vois...et que vas-tu faire pour Rhadamanthe ?

-J'aimerai tant le revoir...au moins une dernière fois...je suis sur qu'il pense que je me suis défilé.

-Pas le moindre du monde. En fait il pense que tu t'es fait kidnapper.

Kanon pouffa de rire derrière sa main, oh la la, si Rhadamanthe pensait qu'il avait été enlevé il n'osait imaginer ce que le whyvern était en train de faire. Certainement était-il en train d'envoyer balader tous les meubles de sa chambre en criant sous les supplications de Valentine, Sylphide, Queen et Gordon. Le dieu des Chimères murmura tristement:

-J'étais si heureux à l'idée de m'unir à lui...

-Je suis désolée...mais tu sais, rien est impossible quand on aime vraiment. Je suis sure que tu le reverras bientôt.

-Je l'espère...si vous le voyez pourrez-vous lui transmettre un message ?

-Bien entendu, qu'est-ce donc ?

-Dites lui que je vais bien, qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter et aussi...que je l'aime.

-Cela sera fait. Maintenant si tu pouvais répondre à cette question...

Kanon la regarda un sourcil haussé...elle demanda:

-Depuis le temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, comment me trouves-tu ?

Kanon éclata de rire et répondit sincèrement:

-Vous êtes toujours aussi belle Aphrodite. Vous êtes tel un rayon de soleil illuminant nos jours et nos nuits.

Aphrodite poussa un petit cri de joie, sauta au cou de Kanon et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres. Le jeune dieu se figea et tenta de la repousser, sentir les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre que celle de Rhadamanthe sur les siennes lui donnait l'impression d'être infidèle à son amant. Comprenant ce qu'il ressentait, la déesse se décida à le lâcher et murmura:

-Et bien mon mignon petit chevalier, je regrette mais je vais devoir te laisser. Je te dis à bientôt.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'évaporer, laissant en plant un Kanon arborant une mine déconfite. Mais cela avait eu un petit avantage, ce baiser l'avait tellement choqué que cela avait eu pour effet d'éloigner ses pensées sombres.

Pendant ce temps aux Enfers, Saga regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hadès, fixant un point invisible. Il avait réussi à arrêter de pleurer, s'étant entièrement vidé de son eau. Hadès venait de rentrer, disant que son frère allait essayer de trouver Kanon et que le premier gémeau n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais c'est bien le problème du grand frère...il s'inquiète toujours pour le petit frère ! Le dieu des Enfers regardait tristement son compagnon, il avait horreur de le voir dans cet état la. Il se leva de son fauteuil et l'enlaça doucement par derrière, murmurant au creux de son oreille:

-Détends toi mon cœur, tu le reverras bientôt.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...j'ai peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le revoir...Murmura Saga en s'abandonnant contre le torse de son amant.

-Chut...ne penses pas à ça, bien sur que tu le retrouveras. Je te le promets, je ferai tout pour qu'il revienne.

Saga se tourna et sourit à l'homme de sa vie. Maintenant il se demandait comment il avait pu douter pendant aussi longtemps de cet homme merveilleux. Le jour ou il s'était mis à lui faire la court, le gémeau s'en était retrouvé totalement secouer. Au bout d'un mois, il avait accepté qu'ils se voient...en temps qu'amis. Hadès avait continué à lui jouer la sérénade, ne le brusquant jamais, attendant qu'il vienne vers lui. Et finalement, au bout de cinq mois, Saga avait fini par répondre aux sentiments de ce dieu qui avait su conquérir son cœur de part sa tendresse et sa douceur. Le gémeau se retourna et se blottit contre ce torse divin qu'il aimait tant. Hadès le serra contre lui le plus fort qu'il put, il savait que son époux avait besoin d'être rassuré aussi tentait-il de lui démontrer tout son amour par des mots et des caresses. Il l'attira doucement vers leur lit ou ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent longuement en se tenant la main, puis le dieu des morts se pencha vers les lèvres si douces et appétissantes de son amant. Saga s'accrocha à son cou en lui retournant son baiser, leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se trouver pour entamer un long et langoureux ballet. Le troisième gardien avait besoin de se changer les idées et Hadès était bien décidé à lui faire oublier son jumeau, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit. Le dieu glissa une main sous le tee-shirt de son amant, caressant son flan, Saga ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce caresse. Hadès voulut les faire rouler, de façon à se retrouver au dessus de son amant, mais celui, d'un coup de rein, se plaça sur le dieu et lui dit avec un sourire carnassier:

-Oh non ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui mène la danse mon ange !

Saga se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en faisant des mouvements de bassin sur le désir de son compagnon qui en soupirait d'aise. Le gémeau mordilla sa lèvre inférieur avant de descendre le long de la mâchoire, puis le cou, le lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordit tout en tentant de dévêtir son dieu qui se fit un plaisir de l'aider, il était si rare que le troisième gardien prenne l'initiative.

Une fois entièrement nu, Saga posa ses mains sur les flans de son amant et laissa ses lèvres glisser sur la poitrine chaude et douce qu'il aimait tant. Il attrapa une perle de chair entre ses lèvres qu'il entreprit de couvrir d'attention. Il passa la pointe de sa langue dessus pendant que ses doigts effleuraient l'autre. Il le roula entre son pouce et ses index pendant que les doigts de son autre main couraient un peu plus bas...tous près de l'entre jambe. Hadès grogna de frustration qui fit rire Saga, celui ci mordilla ses tétons maintenant dur et fit descendre sa main plus bas, le dieu sursauta en sentant son amant le prendre en main. Le gémeau remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de son dieu des Enfers qu'il embrassa avec passion avant de faire descendre langoureusement ses lèvres le long de son corps, insistant à chaque fois sur les points qu'ils savaient plus sensible que d'autres. Il embrassa le creux de sa cuisse avant de lécher sa jambe passant par l'intérieur de la cuisse, l'arrière du genoux, la cheville, la pointe du pied. Il se redressa tout en continuant ses mouvements de poignet qui faisaient doucement gémir le dieu. Le gémeau se pencha vers le sexe pulsant de son amant et donna un léger coup de langue sur le bout arrachant un cri à Hadès, cri qui se transforma en rugissement quand il sentit son chevalier masser et lécher ses bourses. Sentir la langue de son amant sur cette partie si sensible de son corps était tout bonnement...merveilleux, jouissif ! L'ainé des jumeaux laissa sa langue parcourir chaque centimètre carré de cette lance de chair avant de la prendre complètement en bouche.

Hadès posa ses mains sur la tête chevelue de son amant qui fit jouer sa langue sur le sexe du dieu tout en faisant monter et descendre ses lèvres. Le dieu des Enfers avait l'impression de se rendre à Elysion...d'une manière bien plus agréable. Il grogna de frustration quand Saga se redressa mais ce n'était que pour combler les yeux de son très cher, d'un geste classe et sensuel, le gémeau retira son tee-shirt en faisant légèrement voler ses cheveux et d'un tour de main, il envoya son pantalon à travers la pièce, se retrouvant ainsi nu sous les yeux envouter d'Hadès qui n'arrivait jamais à détacher ses yeux des courbes gracieuses et harmonieuses de ce corps qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Le dieu l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément avant de le mettre tête bêche au dessus de lui. Saga le reprit dans sa bouche pendant que son amant faisait de même. Ils se donnèrent mutuellement du plaisir, attentif aux gémissements étouffés de l'autre. Hadès quitta le membre du gémeau pour aller se perdre entre ses fesses, il lécha son intimité afin de la lubrifier. Soudain, Saga accéléra ses mouvements ce qui eut pour effet de faire éjaculer le dieu dans la bouche de son amant qui avala la semence avec délectation. Hadès reprit son souffle du mieux qu'il put et voulut commencer à préparer son amant avec ses doigts mais celui ci se retourna et lui tapa les doigts en disant:

-C'est moi qui mène la danse...

Saga se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du dieu avant de se redresser sur ses genoux et de s'insérer lui même un doigt. Hadès ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris, mais ne dit rien et regarda son amant qui tentait de se détendre en faisant aller et venir son doigt en lui et en se caresser doucement. Il fit entrer un deuxième doigt et ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, les joues rouges. Hadès sentit le désir resurgir dans ses veines à la vision de l'homme qu'il aimait se caresser et se pourfendre lui même pour combler sa vue. Le gémeau finit par retirer ses doigts de son intimité et posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant avant de s'empaler d'autorité sur lui. Le dieu des Enfers manquant de jouir à la vue de Saga rejetant la tête en arrière en poussant un cri de pur plaisir...jamais il n'avait eu mal avec Hadès, jamais. Le dieu attrapa son amant par les hanches pour le retenir afin de ne pas le blesser. Le chevalier se remit à se masturber pour se détendre plus vite.

Ils poussèrent un soupir de contentement quand ils ne firent plus qu'un. Aussitôt, Saga se mit à chevaucher Hadès, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche entrouverte. Soudain, au bout de quelques minutes, le gémeau laissa échapper un cri encore plus puissant et vit des étoiles défilées devant ses yeux...cela fut de trop pour Hadès qui attrapa son chevalier par le bras et le tira sur le côté de façon à le faire tomber sur le matelas. Il attrapa ses deux cuisses qu'il ramena vers l'avant en se redressant sur ses genoux et lui donna un coup de rein encore plus puissant que les autres. Cela eut pour effet de couper le souffle de Saga un instant. Hadès se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant de reprendre ses coups, faisant hurler son amant qui secouait la tête dans tous les sens en serrant les draps entre ses mains. Offrant ainsi une vision très érotique au dieu des Enfers qui s'en délectait avec le plus grand plaisir. Il lui fit l'amour ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, tant et si fort que le lit en grinçait si fort qu'il bougeait légèrement.

Et enfin, ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble. Chacun hurlant le prénom de l'autre. Saga se répandit sur le ventre et le torse de son amant qui se libéra en lui, tâchant un peu les draps, il se retira doucement et se laissa retomber sur son gémeau qui l'entoura de ses bras. Le dieu embrassa son aimé dans le cou avant de murmurer:

-Depuis quand n'avons-nous pas fait l'amour comme ça ?

-Un bon moment je pense...Répondit Saga, souriant, en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de son dieu des Enfers.

-Il faudra faire ça plus souvent...C'était très agréable.

-C'est vrai mais...ne sais-tu pas que tout ce qui est précieux est toujours plus rare ? C'est justement parce qu'on ne le fait pas souvent que c'est agréable.

-Oui tu as raison...de toute façon tu as toujours raison.

Saga eut un petit rire et Hadès l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant de dormir maintenant. Le gémeau ne se fit pas prier et se laissa porter par Morphée, blottit dans les bras de son dieu, juste avant de s'endormir il murmura d'une petite voix:

-Je t'aime...

Hadès sourit et répondit au creux de son oreille:

-Moi aussi mon angélus...

Il rejoignit le grec dans le monde des rêves.

Rhadamanthe se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit en grognant. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. La disparition de Kanon l'avait mis sur les nerfs...le pire c'était que même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait quand même un peu peur qu'Athéna est raison (Le jour ou elle aura raison il pleuvra des billets de cinq cent)...et si Kanon avait bel et bien pris peur et s'était enfui ? Non ! Non il devait croire en Kanon ! Kanon l'aimait et il était heureux avec lui ! Jamais il ne se serait enfui ! Et puis il était sur à cent pour cent que Saga l'avait rassuré avant d'aller dormir. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes, par Hadès, ce que le second gémeau lui manquait ! Il avait le sentiment que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ! Il donnerait tout à cet instant pour ressentir sa présence...il voulait oublier le fait que l'ancien dragon des mers n'était pas à ses côtés en ce moment...il n'était pas la pour le serrer dans ses bras...qu'il n'aurait pas ce petit chatouillement dans le cou pendant qu'il dormait procuré par une mèche de cheveux bleu. Un sanglot lui échappa...même en essayant d'oublier il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au grec. Il sentit soudainement un cosmos puissant, chaud et doux l'entourer...il avait l'impression qu'on lui tenait la main. La sensation était familière...le cosmos aussi...mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ou il l'avait déjà ressenti. Trop fatigué pour réfléchir il se contenta de se laisser bercer et se laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée, apaisé et ayant l'impression que l'amour de sa vie se trouvait près de lui.

Car oui, pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire des Chimères, Kanon ne cessait de penser à son amour et continuait de le soutenir et de l'aimer malgré la distance.

_**A suivre**_


	8. Sur la piste

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Sur la piste

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 6. Sur la piste

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ?

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demie heure que Zeus hurlait cette phrase en tournant en rond dans sa salle du trône sous le regard médusé des autres divinités...il était quand même rarissime de voir le tout puissant roi des dieux paniquer presque à mort. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi...il venait quand même d'apprendre que le chevalier qu'avait perdu sa fille préférée n'était autre que le dieu qu'il avait fabriqué de ses propres mains aussi n'arrêtait-il pas de s'énerver tout seul, se demandant comment il allait faire pour révéler à Athéna qu'elle ne pourrait pas retrouver son chevalier et, par la même, comment il allait expliquer à son frère que son juge ne pourrait certainement jamais revoir son amant ! Pour le coup, et malgré la joie de savoir Chimèra vivant, son cosmos déployé au maximum était imprégné de colère et de panique. Héra essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son époux...chose très ardue, car il était techniquement impossible d'apaiser Zeus ! Néanmoins sa femme ne se décourageait pas et ne cessait de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir que cela arriverait et que ce n'était pas de leur faute si Athéna avait perdu le second gémeau et Rhadamanthe son fiancé...rien à faire. Le roi des dieux continuait de hurler sans cesse...jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite soit plus réaliste:

-Zeus, calme-toi ! Et tu vas le faire pour deux bonnes raisons ! Un: Chimèra m'a affirmé qu'il souhaitait revoir les autre donc s'il veut être retrouvé il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela n'arrive pas. Deux: tu ferais bien de te calmer car mine de rien tu terrorises ce pauvre Ganymède !

L'effet fut immédiat, Zeus cessa de hurler et son cosmos se radoucit. Il se tourna vers le dit Ganymède qui se cessait de trembler, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, les pupilles rétrécies et serrant contre sa poitrine un plateau en argent. Pourquoi était-il à ce point effrayé ? Tout simplement parce que Zeus avait toujours la mauvaise habitude de se défouler sur lui quand il était dans ce genre d'état ! Le dieu de la foudre observa son amant un moment avant de soupirer pour se calmer et de lui sourire en disant:

-Désolé Gany', je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Ganymède, le voyant approche, fit prudemment quelques pas en arrière en bredouillant:

-Il...il n'y a pas...de...de mal...

Zeus alla s'assoir sur son trône et attrapa son serviteur par la taille, le faisant lâcher son plateau sous la surprise, et l'assit d'autorité sur ses genoux. Le jeune humain voulut se lever mais le dieu le maintenait bien fermement contre lui, embrassant son cou avec sensualité et désir. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire se crisper Ganymède qui serra les dents. Zeus lui demanda en lui mordillant l'oreille:

-Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

_Déjà, me lâcher !_ Pensa Ganymède en fermant les yeux en sentant le souffle tiède du dieu sur sa peau. Il ne répondit pas, priant pour un miracle...qui vint sous la forme d'une déesse du nom d'Héra !

-Zeus, au lieu de tripoter ton servant tu devrais réfléchir à un moyen de parler à Athéna.

Zeus cessa de tripoter son amant, sans pour autant le lâcher, mais cela n'empêcha pas celui ci de tenter de se défère de cette étreinte qu'il trouvait étouffante. Le dieu grogna et se mit à chercher un plan à la vitesse de la lumière...bien qu'Athéna soit sa fille préférée il n'avait pas très envie d'affronter sa colère. Les autres divinités semblaient s'en moquer totalement et était plus occupés à regarder avec amusement le jeune homme se débattre dans les bras du roi des dieux. Le jeune homme en question finit par soupirer et marmonner:

-J'ai peut être une idée pour vous...

Aussitôt, Zeus plongea son regard dans celui de son amant qui le fixait gravement, sans la moindre émotion dans ses magnifiques prunelles.

-Je t'écoute...

-Vous allez la voir sur terre en disant que vous avez seulement vu une image floue, vous lui dites qu'il faudrait faire de recherches dans les archives du Sanctuaire à propos du Sanctuaire des Chimères et ils finiront bien par comprendre eux même.

Un silence se fit après cette déclaration...suivit d'une flopée de compliments de la part de Zeus envers son amant:

-Bravo Gany' ! Tu es vraiment un génie !

Et le dieu embrassa langoureusement celui qui a été la constellation du verseau, celui ci se raidit et tenta faiblement de le repousser en tremblant. Il détestait cette sensation...ces lèvres sur les siennes lui donnait une impression d'écrasement...cette langue dans sa bouche...cette salive qui se mêlait à la sienne...tout cela le dégoutait plus que tout ! Quand Zeus le lâcha enfin, le jeune garçon, plus pale que mort, dut se faire violence pour se pas s'essuyer les lèvres en laissant échapper un son qui montrerait son dégout, dans le genre «YEURK !». Néanmoins, s'il avait fait cela c'était parce qu'il voyait dans cette affaire un échappatoire pour quitter l'Olympe...même si c'était pour une courte durée, il se sentirait un peu plus libre. Il fixa son maitre longuement avant de se lancer:

-Seigneur Zeus...

-Oui ?

-Voulez-vous vraiment me remercier ?

-Oui bien sur, tu viens plus ou moins de me sauver la vie d'une certaine façon.

-Alors je voudrais que vous accédiez à ma requête.

Zeus fronça les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois que Ganymède demandait quelque chose mais...que pouvait-il refusé à cet être si adorable et au corps si...exquis.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Un mois

-Hein ?

-Je veux un mois de congé seul sur terre.

La...Zeus était sur le cul, s'il s'était attendu à ça ! Mais Ganymède faisait parti de l'Olympe, il ne pouvait donc pas partir comme ça ! C'était impossible, il n'avait pas le droit !

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu un congé ? Demanda Arès, tout aussi étonné que les autres.

-Je suis resté ici et ai accompli mon devoir depuis que je suis arrivé sur l'Olympe, j'ai bien le droit de rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu.

-...Pas faux, pas faux. Murmura Éros en souriant.

Vraiment le dieu de l'amour adorait ce jeune homme, sa franchise et son envie de liberté étaient vraiment rafraichissantes. Zeus réfléchit longuement...il soupira, il ne pouvait rien refusé à son amant...surtout quand il le regardait avec ses grands yeux emplies de volonté. Le roi des dieux ne put qu'accepter la requête de son servant, il l'emmènerait avec lui sur terre et le laisserait la bas pendant un mois...autant dire que ce serait une vraie torture pour lui de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ce corps si charmant pendant si longtemps...mais bon, il irait se satisfaire ailleurs. Il pouvait bien s'empêcher de sauter Ganymède pendant quelques semaines. Mais avant de lui dire au revoir...

-J'accepte mais je dois d'abord compenser.

Avant même de laisser le temps à son serviteur de comprendre, Zeus se leva de son trône en soulevant le jeune homme sur son épaule et de l'emmener vers sa chambre, sous le regard exaspéré d'Héra...vraiment elle plaignait ce pauvre garçon qui n'avait rien demandé, le dieu de la foudre lui en faisait baver. Une fois dans la chambre, Zeus jeta Ganymède sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui. Le jeune servant ne put que rester immobile, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents...attendant et priant pour que cela se termine vite.

Le lendemain, Ganymède se leva avec une grimace de douleur...Zeus n'y était pas allé de main morte la veille...il avait les reins en feu. Il sortit du lit, se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre du roi des dieux pour se diriger vers la sienne. Une fois dedans, il alla prendre une douche...prenant bien son temps pour que l'eau chaude et le savon le nettoient de toutes les empreintes qu'avaient laissé Zeus sur sa peau pale. Il soupira en s'entourant de ses bras...il se dégoutait...il se laissait faire depuis trop longtemps...mais que pouvait-il faire contre un dieu ? Sur un dieu aussi puissant que Zeus ? Même s'il avait obtenu l'immortalité en devenant la constellation du verseau il n'en restait pas moins un humain ! Un humain faible et sans défense ! Et ce...même s'il possédait la puissance des verseaux. Il soupira encore une fois en sortant de la douche pour se sécher et passer une toge propre. Il se coiffa et passa quelques bijoux avant de sortir de la salle de bain...il ne fut pas surpris de voir Zeus l'attendre en souriant:

-On y va. Déclara celui ci.

Ganymède hocha la tête et mit un paire de sandale avant de s'accrocher, à contre cœur, au bras de son maitre qui les téléporta vers le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Celle ci sursauta violemment en voyant son père arriver à l'improviste. Elle prit le temps de calmer les battements de son coeur avant d'appeler ses chevaliers divins, Marine, Shina, Shunrei, Seika, Natassia qui portait Winn dans ses bras et les chevaliers d'or qui se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre, sauf Saga qui était toujours retenu prisonnier des bras d'Hadès, la déesse de la sagesse se leva de son trône et fit une révérence devant son père en disant:

-Père, je te souhaite la bienvenue en mon Sanctuaire.

-Bonjour à toi aussi ma petite Athéna ! Je suis venu d'apprendre ce que j'ai réussi à savoir sur le second gémeau.

Athéna regarda son père avec un sourire reconnaissant...et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua le jeune homme qui se tenait près de Zeus...silencieux et discret comme à son habitude. Elle eut un sourire et déclara:

-Ganymède ! Je suis contente de te voir !

-Moi de même Déesse Athéna. Répondit le jeune servant en s'agenouillant devant la divinite.

-Relève-toi ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, on ne va pas perdre notre temps en cérémonie !

Ganymède se releva et sortit de derrière Zeus, s'exposant ainsi à la vue de tous...ils eurent tous le souffle coupé. Une telle beauté ! C'était impossible ! Était-ce vraiment la Ganymède ? Le jeune garçon enlevé par Zeus et qui avait été élevé jusqu'au cieux afin de devenir la constellation du verseau ? Il était encore plus agréable à regarder que les légendes le disaient ! Il était aussi beau qu'un dieu, un vrai délice pour les yeux !

Il avait un corps très fin, il n'était pas vraiment musclé mais le peu qu'il avait était très finement sculpté. Ses cuisses ivoiriennes semblaient à la fois douces et fermes, de longues et fines jambes qu'on pouvait parfaitement voir car les deux côtés de sa toge blanche se séparaient, du milieu des cuisses jusqu'aux chevilles, des sandales blanches montantes jusqu'aux genoux. A travers le haut de sa toge on pouvait très bien voir son torse imberbe, sa peau pale qui semblait aussi douce que de la soie, des bracelets en or ornaient ses bras et ses poignets, ses doigts étaient à la fois longs et fins, un collier en or couvrait son cou et quand au visage...et par tous les dieux quel visage ! Des traits à la fois fins et viril et bizarrement...les traits de son visage ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Camus mais sans être parfaitement identiques. Ses lèvres étaient parfaitement bien dessinées et délicatement teintées de roses...un véritable appel au baiser ! Son nez n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit, juste adapté à son visage, ses pommettes étaient hautes, sa figure était auréolée de longues mèches aussi rouge que le sang et parfaitement lisses, son front était masqué par une frange, sa longue chevelure de sang tombait jusqu'aux bas de ses reins...et par Athéna quels reins ! Un véritable appel au viol n'importe qui le dirait ! Mais ce qui avait d'encore plus beau que tout le reste de sa personne...c'était ses yeux ! Couleur carmin, ils brillaient comme des rubis et étaient remplis de courage et de volonté ! Oui vraiment quand on le voyait en vrai on comprenait pourquoi Zeus avait voulut l'avoir pour lui tout seul, tout en lui respirait la perfection, la sensualité et la virilité et encore on n'avait pas parlé de sa démarche parfaite qui avait quelque chose de féline. Oui, ce garçon méritait bien le titre qu'on lui avait donné autrefois...le plus beau des hommes. Même Aphrodite des poissons ne faisait pas le poids.

Le jeune servant, remarquant leur regard, se tourna vers eux et leur fit un petit sourire timide en guise de salut...ce qui fit rougir la plupart des chevaliers présents. Surtout un qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce sourire. Zeus, n'ayant rien vu, commença à établir les fait avec sa fille:

-Bon, j'ai regardé dans un de mes miroirs mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Je pense savoir ou il se trouve mais...c'était très flou, je pense qu'un champ de force devait protéger l'endroit ou il est.

-Mais...as-tu réussi à savoir...

-Je connais le nom de l'île ou il est mais pour la localiser...c'est une autre histoire. Il faudra que tu cherches par toi même pour le reste...moi j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

-Très bien. Soupira Athéna. Et quel est le nom de cette île ?

-...Le Sanctuaire des Chimères.

Athéna ouvrit de grands yeux...le Sanctuaire des Chimères ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! Zeus, voyant son air interrogatif, soupira et dit en posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille:

-C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à savoir, je pense qu'il devrait y avoir des renseignements sur cette île dans la bibliothèque de ton Pope.

-Très bien père...merci pour ton aide.

Zeus eut un sourire pour sa fille préférée et se tourna vers son serviteur:

-Ganymède ?

Celui ci sursauta et regarda son maitre droit dans les yeux:

-Je remonte sur l'Olympe...je reviendrai te chercher dans un mois. Mais sache que ce n'est pas parce que je ne te surveillerai pas que tu devras obligatoirement faire n'importe quoi. Compris ?

Ganymède roula mentalement les yeux...il n'était plus un gamin et il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se laisser aller avec quelqu'un. Il hocha positivement la tête.

-Parfait, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Le servant baissa la tête vers sa petite valise qui contenait toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour son séjour. Zeus sourit et s'approcha du jeune garçon, il souleva son menton d'un doigt et lui imposa ses lèvres. Aussitôt, Ganymède se crispa d'horreur et fut parcouru d'un violent frisson...qui lui hérissa la peau. Il se retint de justesse de mordre cette langue qui venait jouer avec la sienne. Si Athéna ne disait rien ce n'était pas le cas des chevaliers d'or qui étaient écœurés par ce qu'ils voyaient...ce baiser...ne possédait pas la tendresse et l'amour d'un amant à un amant...non la...il n'y avait...que du désir, et rien d'autre. Et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que le serviteur n'aimait pas ça, cela se voyait à sa façon de se crisper contre le corps du dieu. Finalement, Zeus relâcha son amant et lui murmura:

-A dans un mois mon cœur.

Il disparut, laissant la un Ganymède pale comme mort et estomaqué. Athéna pencha la tête sur le côté de demanda:

-Pourquoi Zeus te laisse-t-il ici ?

-Je...l'ai un peu aidé pour retrouvé le second gémeau et pour me remercier il m'a offert un congé d'un mois sur terre...si cela ne vous dérange pas de m'héberger. Répondit le servant, reprenant difficilement ses esprits.

-Pas du tout tu es le bienvenu dans mon Sanctuaire !

Elle lui donna une bise sur la joue et se tourna vers ses chevaliers en disant:

-Bon je te laisse faire connaissance avec mes chevaliers.

Ganymède les regarda tour à tour, s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina en disant:

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Ganymède, on m'appelle aussi la constellation du verseau.

Un à un tous les chevaliers se présentèrent, tentant de cacher leur trouble...ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on accueillait une étoile dans son Sanctuaire. Le servant regarda longuement Camus avant de sourire et de dire:

-Je suis ravi de faire la connaissance du représentant de mon étoile.

-Moi de même. Répondit chevalier.

Ils eurent une sourire parfaitement synchronisé. Ils surent dés cet instant qu'ils s'entendraient très bien. Shion arriva près de Ganymède, ramassa sa valise et déclara:

-Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

-Je peux porter ma valise moi même, cela ne me dérange pas.

-C'est contraire aux règles de politesse suivez-moi. Pendant ce temps la, vous autres, allez donc chercher un quelconque information dans la bibliothèque.

Les chevaliers se dirigèrent donc vers la bibliothèque...ah la la...qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour un camarade. Shion conduisit donc Ganymède jusqu'à sa chambre, elle était spacieuse, chaleureuse et elle sentait bon la senteur marinière, derrière une porte entrouverte on pouvait voir une grande salle de bain. Dés qu'il sentit l'odeur de la chambre, le jeune servant se sentit libre...il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Le Pope laissa le jeune homme s'installer pendant qu'il allait voir ou en était les autres.

Ils cherchaient tous activement une information qui soit à peu près digne d'intérêt. Ils y passèrent la matinée entière mais ne trouvèrent rien. Ganymède, qui les avait rejoint après avoir fini de défaire sa valise, les regardait faire, les aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait...en fait...il avait déjà repéré l'endroit ou se trouvait le livre dont ils avaient besoin mais il retardait le moment ou ils le trouveraient. Mais...il sentait bien un regard sur lui...et ce depuis qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire. Et il savait à qui appartenait ce regard. Aussi, quand le moment fut venu, il utilisa son cosmos pour légèrement faire tomber le livre de son étagère...celui ci atterrit sur la tête de Shura du capricorne. Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement avant de feuilleter le livre qui venait de lui tomber dessus par on ne sait quel moyen. A un moment donné ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il cria:

-Venez ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

_**A suivre**_


	9. Sur la piste partie deux

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Sur la piste, partie deux

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 8. Sur la piste, partie deux

NDA: Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais mal noté les chapitres, en fait on en est au huit pas au sept.

Assis sur son trône, les yeux fermés, Kanon souriait doucement. Il avait senti Zeus descendre de l'Olympe pour se rendre au Sanctuaire, il avait du mettre Athéna et les autres sur la voie pour le retrouver. Et bien maintenant, s'ils étaient assez intelligents pour comprendre, ils n'étaient plus très loin. Le roi des dieux n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer clairement à sa fille ou il se trouvait de peur de devoir subir sa colère...et le jeune dieu comprenait, la déesse de la sagesse pouvait parfois avoir des colères vraiment flippantes. S'affaissant dans son siège, le gémeau poussa un soupir et regarda sa bague...si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, il n'allait pas tarder à revoir son amant.

-Votre Majesté ?

Kanon se tourna vers la personne que venait de l'appeler:

-Qui a-t-il Sébastian ?

La Chimère de Valefore s'inclina avant de prendre la parole:

-Loin de nous l'idée d'être indiscret mais...quand pensez-vous que cela commencera ?

Kanon eut un sourire, il savait que ses Chimères s'inquiétaient de la suite des évènements. Il lui adressa un regard tendre et répondit, sachant bien que les autres écoutaient, cachés derrière les colonnes:

-Dés qu'il se manifestera cela impliquera que cela a commencé.

-Mais...il a déjà tenté de vous enlever.

-Il a voulu profité du fait que je n'étais encore qu'un humain ignorant pour tenter de se débarrasser de moi. Mais cela n'a pas marché. De plus, nous ne savons pas ou il se trouve, nous ne pourrons le localiser que dés qu'il se sera manifesté.

-Bien Votre Altesse.

Kanon eut un sourire tendre pour son guerrier, puis il se tourna vers les colonnes et demanda à ses autres combattants de sortir de leur cachette. Ils en sortirent, rouge comme des pivoines, honteux de s'être fait surprendre. Le dieu les rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'atmosphère un peu lourde se détendit enfin quand Yvan marmonna:

-Quand même je me demande pourquoi le Seigneur Chimèra ne peut pas les localiser alors qu'il a failli se faire enlever.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il était encore humain à ce moment la. Répondit Nowaki en roulant les yeux.

-Tu es vraiment lent à la détente. Marmonna Aurore. Si on était pas la Nowaki, Yan et moi tu ne saurais toujours pas que Sébastian et Faron sont ensemble, alors que cela fait plus de trois ans quand même !

Les deux concernés virèrent à l'écarlate. Et encore plus quand Kanon éclata de rire devant leur air choqué. Vraiment, le jeune dieu n'avait pas le temps de déprimer avec ses guerriers, ils arrivaient toujours à le faire rire avant qu'il ne replonge dans ses idées noires. Et cela était très rafraichissant en vu de ce qui n'allait pas tarder à se passer.

…_..._

-Venez ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Tous lâchèrent leur livre pour aller retrouver Shura, Ganymède eut un sourire fier avant de s'avancer plus doucement que les autres, se retenant de siffloter de contentement. Le capricorne commença à lire pour les autres...apparemment, au vu de l'introduction, c'était des instructions laissées à Athéna par Zeus si un jour elle avait besoin d'aide. Alors...le Sanctuaire des Chimères était à la vase une île déserte ou Zeus aurait laissé un bébé qu'il avait créé avec l'aide d'Héra, d'Aphrodite, d'Arès, d'Apollon et d'Eros. Ce bébé se prénommait Chimèra et il se trouvait être un dieu...bizarre qu'Athéna ne semble pas le connaître. Il battit le Sanctuaire et donna naissance aux Chimères dés son arrivée sur l'île, mais dés qu'il devint adulte il transforma les Chimères en armure et dés lors arrivèrent les premiers guerriers. Il régna la bas pendant plusieurs siècles mais mourut lors d'une guerre et ne se réincarna pas. Néanmoins les guerriers des Chimères continuèrent de protéger l'île et d'attendre le retour de leur dieu.

-Mais...Zeus sous entendrait-il que Kanon est sur cette île ? Demanda Athéna en fronça les sourcils. Bizarre, il ne m'a jamais parlé de ce...Chimèra.

-C'est étrange en effet mais ce qui est encore plus étrange c'est pourquoi Kanon se trouve la bas. Commenta Shion. J'ai beau réfléchir à une solution je ne vois pas.

-On découvrira bien, en attendant allons le chercher ! Cria Milo, motivé, il avait vraiment hâte de revoir son ami.

Tous furent d'accord avec Milo...il n'y avait que Ganymède et Camus qui restèrent réalistes et demandèrent en parfaite synchronisation:

-Est-ce que ce livre indique seulement ou se trouve ce Sanctuaire ?

Les cris cessèrent et un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce. Shura vérifia et...ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifié, en effet ce n'était pas marqué ou se trouvait l'île. Cela disait simplement qu'il était impossible d'entrer sur l'île ou même de la voir car elle était rendue invisible par un puissant champ de force qui était resté actif même après la mort de Chimèra. Néanmoins...un passage sembla intéresser le servant de Zeus qui lut par dessus l'épaule de l'espagnol:

-D'après ce qui est écrit...il y a eu néanmoins UNE personne qui a réussi à entrer car elle avait le cœur très pur. C'est arrivé à l'époque ou Chimèra était encore vivant.

Shura frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Ganymède dans son cou...bon sang ! Ne se rendait-il pas compte de la tentation qu'il était ? Masquant tant bien que mal son trouble, il compléta:

-En effet, quelqu'un a réussi à entrer mais si c'était à cette époque, cette personne est morte depuis des millénaires. Que...attendez une seconde...QUOI ?

-Que se passe-t-il Shu' ? Demanda Aphrodite, étonné par la réaction de son ami.

-Le...le nom de la personne à avoir réussi à entrer dans l'île est...

…_..._

-Hum...alors comme ça il s'est bel et bien réincarné ?

L'homme agenouillé en face de son seigneur hoche positivement la tête. Le seigneur en question poussa un soupir...ils n'avaient pas agi assez vite et maintenant Chimèra était de retour, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance et en profiter pour le faire sien. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur la plage il n'était encore qu'un humain ignorant tout, mais la, il était redevenu un dieu...LE dieu qui l'avait tué autrefois, dans les temps mythologiques. Les quatre guerriers présent dans la salle regardaient leur seigneur avec attention, voulant savoir ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Lorsque l'un d'eux était parti espionner au Sanctuaire des Chimères, ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à sentir le cosmos du dieu dans toute l'île, dés qu'il l'eut senti, l'espion était retourné auprès de son maitre pour tout lui raconter. Celui ci avait patiemment écouté son guerrier et était maintenant en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire...il hésitait, il pouvait lancer une attaque surprise sur le Sanctuaire...mais c'était ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois et lui et Chimèra avaient fini par s'entretuer. Non...il attendrait le bon moment et puis...il avait une petite idée derrière la tête. Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il déclara:

-J'ai un plan...nous le mettrons à exécution en temps voulu.

Trois des quatre s'entreregardèrent avec un sourire machiavélique, cela allait être du grand spectacle, ils en étaient sur. Le dernier baissa tristement les yeux en soupirant mentalement...cela allait mal se finir il le sentait...et cette fois ce serait encore pire que la dernière fois...il le pressentait. Il écouta néanmoins le plan de son seigneur avec les autres.

…_..._

Saga s'éveilla, enfin, parfaitement détendu et son calme retrouvé, il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard bleuté d'Hadès. Ce dernier sourit à son amant et l'embrassa sur le front, heureux d'avoir réussi à apaiser son ange. L'ainé des gémeaux se blottit encore plus contre son dieu, il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il se sentait bien et même penser à Kanon ne parvenait pas à le déprimer, car il était persuadé que son frère allait bien et qu'il ne tarderait plus à le retrouver. Le dieu des Enfers sera son amant contre lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-Bien dormi ?

-Divinement bien. Ronronna Saga, frissonnant sous le souffle du dieu.

-Tu veux que je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner ?

-Non...tu restes la.

Hadès eut un petit rire et se recoucha, Saga étalé sur lui la tête sur son torse. Le dieu laissait ses mains glisser le longs du dos de son amant, lui arrachant de doux frissons. Le chevalier se redressa et embrassa son dieu avec passion. Alors que la main d'Hadès allait entrer en contact avec les fesses du gémeau...la voix d'Athéna explosa dans son esprit, au point de lui vriller les tympans:

-Hadès ! Ramène-toi au Sanctuaire sur le champ et emmène Saga et Rhadamanthe avec toi !

Hadès marmonna et prit le temps de calmer sa migraine avant de se lever, suivit par son amant. Ils prirent une douche...qui fut plutôt câline, mangèrent et s'habillèrent avant d'aller chercher Rhadamanthe qui dormait toujours. Il tomba du lit en entendant le dieu des morts l'appeler, il se prépara à la vitesse de la lumière et suivit son maitre et son beau frère jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la première chose qu'il virent ce fut une Athéna hystérique qui ne cessait de pester contre son oncle car ce dernier était en retard. L'oncle en question se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Aussitôt, la déesse lui tomba dessus...

-Hadès ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Cela fait plus d'une heure que je t'appelle !

-J'étais encore couché quand tu m'as appelé. Répondit simplement le dieu. Bon, tu voulais nous dire quoi ?

-On sait ou est le second chevalier des Gémeaux. Déclara Ganymède, voyant qu'Athéna n'était pas encore sortie de sa crise.

Hadès ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le serviteur de son frère, puis eut un grand sourire et alla le serrer dans ses bras:

-Ganymède, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je prends des vacances. Répondit le garçon aux cheveux de sang.

-Zeus t'en a donné ?

-Vous savez qu'il ne peut rien me refuser.

-C'est vrai.

Ils se sourirent. Hadès savait que si Ganymède avait demandé un congé c'était pour échapper à Zeus...il devait à peu près être le seul à s'être rendu compte du dégout qu'éprouvait le jeune homme envers le roi des dieux. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Le jeune humain se sépara du dieu en souriant, il avait toujours adoré Hadès, c'était le seul dieu qui le comprenait et le soutenait...même s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, ils étaient restés bon amis à travers les siècles. Le roi des morts ébouriffa un peu les cheveux du garçon qui grogna de mécontentement et alla rejoindre Saga qui faisait la grimace...même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'amical il avait du mal avec le fait qu'Hadès soit aussi familier avec un autre que lui. Hadès rit mentalement devant la moue boudeuse de son amant et entoura sa taille de son bras avant de reporter son attention sur sa nièce qui avait, Ô Miracle, réussi à se calmer. Elle regarda son oncle et déclara:

-Il se trouve sur une île appelée le Sanctuaire des Chimères.

Hadès haussa un sourcil.

-Cela te dis quelque chose ? Demanda Athéna.

-Zeus nous en a un peu parler à moi et Poséidon, mais il est resté quand même très mystérieux la dessus. Du coup on ne sait pas grand chose.

-Rhadamanthe ?

En entendant la voix de Saga, Hadès et Athéna se tournèrent vers le juge...son teint était devenu étrangement pale, ses yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire crispée. Le dieu fronça les sourcils et appela:

-Rhadamanthe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-R...rien du tout votre Majesté...Répondit difficilement le whyvern.

Alors qu'Hadès était sur le point de dire quelque chose, Athéna reprit la parole:

-Nous avons appris que cette île est protégée par un champ de force qui la rend invisible...et qu'une seule personne avait réussi à entrer car elle avait le cœur extrêmement pur.

-Et bien qui est-ce ? Demanda Saga, presser d'en savoir plus.

La déesse le regarda longuement avant de répondre en fixant maintenant Rhadamanthe du regard, ce dernier était toujours aussi pale:

-Rhadamanthe, Prince de Crêtes.

_**A suivre**_


	10. Découverte

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Découverte

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 9. Découverte

Rhadamanthe ne savait plus ou se mettre, depuis la révélation qu'avait fait Athéna il était le centre des regards. Mais comment diable avaient-ils su que oui, il avait déjà visité le Sanctuaire des Chimères lors de sa première vie en temps que Prince de Crêtes ? Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le cœur du problème...non la question était plutôt...pourquoi diable Kanon était-il la bas ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? ...Chimèra...il n'avait plus entendu ce nom depuis fort longtemps, et il ne pensait pas l'entendre à nouveau. Il soupira lourdement...qu'est-ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus cette fois ?

-On dit que les juges possèdent la mémoire de leurs prédécesseurs de génération en génération. Rhadamanthe...tu as vraiment voyagé jusque la bas ? Demanda Shion.

-...Oui. Consentit à avouer le Whyvern.

-Te souviens-tu du chemin ?

-Je sais ou elle se trouve.

Ce fut une réponse plus que suffisante. Aussitôt, Athéna ordonna à Shion d'aller dans son bureau pour prévenir Poséidon afin qu'il mette un bateau à leur disposition. Le Pope ne put qu'obéir et fila vers son bureau. Et les autres ne tardèrent pas à aller rassembler le nécessaire pour le voyage. Rhadamanthe lui, resta statique...des souvenirs revenaient à la surface...à la fois agréables et douloureux. Il soupira et retourna auprès de son dieu qui était en train de présenter Saga à Ganymède.

…_..._

Toujours assis sur son trône, les yeux fermés, Kanon sortit lentement de sa transe. Il avait tout surveillé...il avait tout vu...tout entendu. Tous n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, il avait réussi à transporter son esprit jusqu'au Sanctuaire grâce à la présence de son frère la bas, car même si l'un était humain et l'autre un dieu maintenant, ils restaient des jumeaux très proches et possédant un lien unique et très puissant. Il avait donc tout vu à travers les yeux de son jumeau. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre...si tout se passait bien ils seraient la le lendemain...cette pensée le fit sourire. Il allait pouvoir revoir son fiancé, son frère et tous ses amis...il était heureux. Ce fut donc avec le sourire qu'il se leva de son siège et se rendit dans ses appartements, le cœur plus léger.

Les Chimères, qui avaient été congédiées, se trouvaient chacun dans leur temple. Tous pensaient à la bataille qui allait suivre...mais leur dieu avait l'air plutôt confiant de ce côté la. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, il n'était pas du tout sur de gagner mais...il avait confiance en ses guerriers, il savait qu'ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour vaincre et cela lui suffisait. Cette confiance les rassurait tous, ils craignaient moins les évènements à venir...tous...sauf un. Un seul n'arrivait pas à calmer son inquiétude. Car il savait d'avance de cela serait encore pire que la dernière fois...et même s'ils gagnaient...pour lui la victoire aurait un goût extrêmement amer. Poussant un faible soupir, il laissa son regard errer vers la lune qu'il observa sans vraiment la voir...Ses pensées tourner vers tout autre chose. Totalement inconscient du fait que non loin de lui un petit papillon de couleur à la fois rose et noir l'observait discrètement.

…_..._

-Tout est prêt ? Demanda Shion en regardant le bateau qui se dressait devant lui.

Les chevaliers d'or et divins, aidés des marinas et du juge du Whyvern avaient chargé sur le navire tout ce qui était susceptible de leur servir pendant le voyage. Rhadamanthe avait déclaré que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'emporter autant de chose car ils n'en auraient que pour la nuit mais le Pope était resté sourd, préférant prévoir à l'avance si quelque chose d'imprévu se produisait. Tout semblait prêt...il ne restait plus qu'à lever l'ancre. Ganymède était tout excité, c'était la première fois qu'il voyageait en mer, vraiment, il sentait que son séjour allait être inoubliable. Il aidait les autres à monter toutes leurs affaires à bord...lui même aidé par Shura qui tentait de se rapprocher du jeune servant...ce dernier devait dire qu'il ne savait pas trop s'il appréciait ou pas parce que mine de rien...même si ce jeune espagnol avait l'air gentil, il se refusait à lui accorder sa confiance trop vite...n'approuvant que très peu le regard brillant que le chevalier d'or posait sur lui. Les marinas étaient heureux comme tout à l'idée que Kanon allait être retrouvé, ils ne participaient pas au voyage mais ils étaient de tout cœur avec les chevaliers, Rhadamanthe quand à lui, bien qu'heureux de revoir son amant ne pouvait se séparer de ce malaise qui lui tordait bizarrement le ventre. Une fois à bord du navire, Athéna donna sur le champ d'ordre de lever l'ancre. Le spectre du Whyvern avait demandé une carte pour qu'il puisse leur indiqué précisément ou se trouvait l'île.

-Alors ? Demanda Hadès à son spectre qui était penché sur sa carte.

-Elle se trouve juste ici. Répondit celui ci en posant son doigt sur une partie de la carte. A environ une quarantaine de kilomètres de la Crêtes. Ce serait plus simple s'il faisait nuit...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Shun.

-Parce pour trouver l'île il est plus simple de suivre la constellation des gémeaux, en fait, elle se trouve juste en dessous.

Hadès fronça les sourcils...gémeaux c'était le signe de Kanon...et l'île se trouvait juste en dessous de la constellation...était-ce une simple coïncidence ? Bizarrement, le dieu en doutait un peu...Shiryu s'appuya sur la table ou était posée la carte et demanda:

-Comment as-tu trouvé l'île la première fois ?

-Je voguais seul sur mon bateau, j'ai navigué droit devant moi puis à un moment il y a eu comme un éclair devant mes yeux...l'instant d'après je me suis retrouvé échoué sur l'île, j'avais été tellement surpris que je n'avais pas fait attention aux récifs.

Le dragon hocha la tête. Puis tous se tournèrent vers Saga, vu qu'il était le porteur de l'armure des gémeaux il devait savoir ou se trouvait sa constellation même s'il faisait jour. L'ainé des jumeaux réfléchit un peu, fixant le ciel. Il se saisit de la boussole, confondant assez fréquemment les directions. Il se regarda à nouveau le ciel avait de pointé l'ouest du doigt. Shion ordonna donc de lever l'ancre et ils partirent, la mer et le vent étaient calme, cela les aiderait.

…_..._

Poséidon regardait le bateau s'éloigner sans rien dire, entouré de ses marinas. Sorrente avait boudé de ne pas pouvoir partir avec son amant mais il devait rester au Sanctuaire sous marin...après tout...c'était lui le Généralissime depuis la fin de la guerre. Le dieu des mers était perturbé par cette histoire de Sanctuaire des Chimères...Zeus en avait un peu parlé mais sans s'attarder...il avait toujours été très mystérieux la dessus et cela n'était pas pour plaire à Poséidon. Il n'avait pas osé le dire à Athéna mais...il était persuadé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ramener Kanon.

…_..._

Poussant un faible soupir de désespoir, le jeune homme sortit de sa transe, rouvrant les yeux. Il caressa distraitement les ailes du papillon posé dans sa main, le regard dans le vague...c'était pas croyable comme il avait mal...la douleur l'étouffait plus que tout. D'une bouffée de cosmos il fit disparaître le papillon et s'allongea de tout son long sur les dalles de la plate forme ou il se trouvait, les bras en croix...il fixait un point invisible dans le ciel...tentant de se persuader que c'était la pluie qui humidifiait son visage...alors que le ciel étoilé était parfaitement dégagé.

…_..._

Ganymède fixait le ciel noir et étoilé, appuyé sur le rebord du bateau. Il se sentait tellement bien...tellement libre. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment et Rhadamanthe avait déclaré qu'il suffisait de suivre la constellation des gémeaux maintenant. Mais malgré l'heure un peu tardive, le jeune servant ne pouvait consentir à aller se coucher, voulant profiter au maximum de ce qu'il voyait ou sentait. Et la, il sentait la mer, se laissait bercer par les vagues et observait le ciel tout en essayant de trouver toutes les constellations qu'il voyait. Il sentit quelqu'un se placer à ses côtés, par réflexe il tourna la tête et vit Shura qui fixait aussi la voute céleste.

-Vous ne dormez pas ? Demanda Ganymède.

-Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je voulais observer un peu le paysage avant d'aller me coucher.

-C'est vrai que c'est magnifique.

-Oui...vous avez raison.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ?

Ganymède rougit un peu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait de le tutoyer ou d'être familier avec lui. Bien que cela lui plaisait bien, il se sentait un peu embarrassé, étant habitué à dire «Seigneur», «Majesté» ou encore «Maitre». Remerciant l'obscurité de cacher ses rougeurs il murmura:

-D'accord...

Shura le regarda avec un petit sourire. Ce garçon était vraiment mignon. Une fine brise fit légèrement voler sa longue chevelure, le voyant se frotter un peu les bras pour se réchauffa, le capricorne ôta la veste qu'il avait enfilé avant de sortir et la posa sur les épaules du jeune homme avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de s'éloigner vers sa cabine en disant:

-Bonne nuit Ganymède.

Ce dernier le regarda surpris, avant de regarder la veste et de la resserrer autour de ses épaules. Il se remit à fixer Shura et le rejoignit, il posa sa main sur son bras et murmura:

-Merci...et...bonne nuit Shura.

Le chevalier le fixa un moment avant de lui sourire et de repartir avant lui adressant un signe de la main.

Le lendemain matin, Rhadamanthe fixait un point droit devant lui...il n'aurait jamais repensé voyager à nouveau dans le coin...il n'avait même pas encore et élu spectre et juge la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Un maigre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres...ils étaient arrivés. D'un coup de cosmos il réveilla tout le monde pour les prévenir. Athéna grogna de s'être faite tirer du lit mais ne dit rien après s'être laissée convaincre par Seiya. Elle monta sur le pont et fixa l'horizon avec les autres. Hadès tourna son regard vers son juge quand celui ci déclara:

-Accrochez-vous...cinq...quatre...trois...deux...un...on y est.

Un éclair blanc passa devant les yeux de tous et l'instant qui suivit...une île de toute beauté apparut devant leurs yeux. A part Rhadamanthe tous ouvrirent de grands yeux et laissèrent leurs mâchoires se décrocher...même Hadès qui avait la légère impression de se trouver dans les champs en fleur d'Elysion. Ils approchèrent du rivage et accostèrent. Une fois à terre, ils suivirent le Whyvern qui marchait d'un pas sur vers les temples. Ils entrèrent dans l'un d'eux et tombèrent illico presto sur une jeune femme, portant une armure mais à moitié nue, les fixant gravement:

-Qui êtes vous ? Comment êtes vous arrivés ici ?

-Aurore de Shiva...Murmura Rhadamanthe.

La jeune femme le regarda de la tête au pied avant de le reconnaître et de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle demeura choquée pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre et fixa tour à tour les nouveaux arrivants. La colère la submergea lorsque son regard tomba sur un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleus, vêtu d'une armure en or, collé contre un homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Ce visage...ces yeux...ces cheveux...ils étaient identiques physiquement mais leurs cosmos différaient. Son visage se déforma sous l'effet de la colère et elle siffla:

-Toi...comment...Comment oses-tu arborer SON visage ? De quel droit as-tu pris SON apparence ?

Saga la regarda, complètement éberlué. Elle continua à crier:

-Sacrilège...je vais...JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER !

Elle déploya son cosmos glacial...il était encore plus froid que celui de Camus ! Elle mit en contact son pouce et son index devant ses lèvres et tendit le bras vers Saga en claquant des doigts et criant:

-TRANSCENDENTALE !

Une puissante vague de glace déferla vers Saga à une vitesse hallucinante ! Personne n'eut le temps de réagir mais juste avant que les piques de glace ne touchent l'ainé des gémeaux, un puissant cosmos couvrit celui de la jeune femme et fit disparaître la glace. Hadès prit son amant dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait ce si puissant cosmos...cosmos qui était...tout simplement...divin. Ils furent tous choqués:

-Aurore, je t'avais dis de ne pas attaquer sans me prévenir.

-Pardon Votre Majesté...Répondit la jeune femme en s'agenouillant. Mais cet homme ose arborer votre visage...je ne pouvais laisser faire cela.

-Relève-toi s'il te plait. Il est normal que nous ayons le même visage et Saga n'est pas conscient de cela. Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ou aux personnes qui l'accompagnent.

-Bien Altesse...pardonnez-moi.

Le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver hocha la tête en souriant. Aurore s'écarta, rejoignant ses compagnons qui avaient accouru sous l'éclat du cosmos de leur amie. Kanon, vêtu de son armure et son sceptre dans sa main droite, fixait maintenant les personnes devant lui. Saga se faisait violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui...il était trop choqué pour cela. Athéna refusait d'y croire. Et Rhadamanthe ne savait pas quoi dire...il se contentait de fixer son amant sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot...ce cosmos divin...c'était celui de...

-Ne t'avais-je pas dis qu'on se reverrait ? Demanda Kanon en fixant Rhadamanthe.

-C'est vrai...Répondit le Whyvern, retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Tu m'as dis que se retrouverait tous les deux...mais que ce jour la on ne se reconnaitrait peut être pas...Chimèra...

Kanon eut un sourire tendre et murmura:

-Chimèra certes...mais Kanon avant tout...

Rhadamanthe répondit au tendre sourire de son amant...des souvenirs refaisaient surface...revenant d'une autre époque...cela s'était passé il y a si longtemps...

_**A suivre**_


	11. Souvenirs

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Souvenirs

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 10. Souvenirs

Assis sur son trône, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, Minos poussa un profond soupir. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, donnant une vue sur la mer...celle ci était calme et le ciel était dégagé...mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était inquiet. Son conseiller passa près de lui et demanda:

-Quelque chose semble vous troubler Seigneur.

-Oui...Je suis inquiet pour Rhadamanthe...Il est parti en mer seul...

-Il ne lui arrivera rien. N'est-il point un excellent navigateur ?

-Oui...oui vous devez avoir raison...

Alors Minos se concentra un peu plus sur ce que lui disait son conseiller.

Pendant ce temps en pleine mer, Rhadamanthe se laissait porter par la douceur des vagues. Il y avait un bon moment qu'il avait perdu les côtes de la Crêtes de vu mais il s'en moquait. Il avait toujours aimé la mer, cela le détendait, car mine de rien la fonction de Prince de Crêtes mettait vraiment la pression. Le jeune homme respira un grand coup, il se sentait infiniment mieux, l'air marin lui faisait le plus grand bien. Les oiseaux marins l'accompagnaient en poussant de petits cris, il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la douce brise qui venait caresser son visage. Il les rouvrit brusquement en sentant une légère secousse, un éclair blanc passa brusquement devant ses yeux, l'aveuglant et le surprenant, tellement qu'il en perdit le contrôle de son navire qui entra en contact avec les récifs qui n'étaient pourtant pas la seconde d'avant. La coque du bateau craqua, puis explosa...puis plus rien. Quand Rhadamanthe rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait allongé sur une bande de sable fin, entouré des débris de son navire. Il se releva difficilement et regarda tout autour de lui. Ou était-il ? Il ne connaissait pas cette île ? C'était très étrange...il n'y avait pas de bande de terre devant lui quelques minutes avant à peine ! C'était incompréhensible ! Mais...il ne pouvait nier le fait que cette île était paradisiaque. Les diverses odeurs qui parvenaient à ses narines étaient délicieuses. Il avança un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver au beau milieu d'un champ de fleur, aucune ne portait d'épine, les tiges étaient lisses et douces sur les chevilles du Prince. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait de la végétation en Grèce à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation des lieux en entendant quelqu'un crier:

-Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu entré ici ?

Rhadamanthe se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et vit un jeune homme blond portant une étrange armure avec un casque de momie qui le fixait avec colère. Le Prince le fixa en retourna et demanda:

-Bonjour, je me nomme Rhadamanthe et mon navire à échoué sur votre plage. Pouvez-vous me venir en aide s'il vous plait ?

-Tu es humain...Mais comment as-tu pu entré ici ?

Avant même que Rhadamanthe n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, une aura noire naquit autour de l'homme, il croisa les bras sur son torse et des larmes coulèrent des yeux de sang du casque avant de s'abattre vers le Prince quand l'homme cria:

-LAMENTO !

Alors que les larmes furent sur le point d'atteindre Rhadamanthe, une immense aura blanche et lumineuse s'interposa et le protégea. Un instant choqué, le Prince reprit ses esprits quand il vit l'homme qui avait voulu le tuer s'agenouiller précipitamment. Il se tourna la personne qui l'avait sauvé...il sentit son cœur tenter de quitter sa poitrine pour aller à la rencontre de celui de la personne en face de lui. Le jeune homme en face de lui était...divinement beau ! Beau comme un dieu ! Ses cheveux bleus océan encadrant son visage pale et angélique, cascadant le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins, ses yeux bleus brillants...on croirait qu'on venait d'emprisonner deux gouttes d'océan dans des orbes de pur cristal. Il portait une longue toge blanche (toujours la même) et tenait un sceptre dans sa main droite. Il était auréolé d'une douce lumière blanche, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. Rhadamanthe se sentait ébloui par toute la beauté et le charisme qui se dégageait de ce jeune homme, tellement qu'il ne put plus faire le moindre geste ou dire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'approcha doucement, entouré de cinq autres personnes portant chacun une armure. Il fixa un moment son guerrier agenouillé avant de poser sa main libre sur son épaule et de dire dans une langue étrange du Grec Ancien...la langue des dieux, Rhadamanthe pouvait le comprendre car il était le fils de Zeus mais incapable de le parler il se contenta d'écouter:

-Faron d'Anima...calme-toi, si cet humain a pu entrer ici c'est que non seulement il n'est point un ennemi mais aussi qu'il possède un cœur pur.

-Pardonnez mon emportement Votre Majesté.

L'homme secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers Rhadamanthe en souriant. Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla, sa toge cachant ses pieds et couvrant quelques fleurs, posant son sceptre à ses côtés. Il baissa la tête et murmura:

-Je me nomme Chimèra, je suis le dieu de toutes les Chimères et protecteur de cet île qui abrite mon Sanctuaire. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer Rhadamanthe, Prince de Crêtes.

Rhadamanthe avala sa salive assez difficilement...pourquoi son cœur battait-il à cette allure si effrénée ? Pourquoi la simple vu de cet homme le mettait dans cet état ? Non...non il n'était pas un homme...un dieu ? Alors il avait vraiment un dieu devant lui ? Et puis...comment le connaissait-il ? Tentant de maitriser sa voix il répondit en lui tendant une main:

-R...Relevez-vous, un dieu ne devrait point s'agenouiller devant le mortel que je suis. Mais sans vouloir vous offenser...comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

Chimèra accepta la main qu'on lui tendait et se releva. Il fixa un long moment Rhadamanthe avant de répondre dans cette langue que le Prince était incapable de parler:

-Je connais tous les enfants que le Seigneur Zeus a eu sur terre.

Rhadamanthe hocha doucement la tête et replongea son regard dans celui de dieu qui souriait toujours, il émanait de lui une joie de vivre qui pourrait réussir à redonner la joie à la personne la plus dépressive au monde. Chimèra lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve sur l'île et le Prince lui raconta tout. Le dieu écouta patiemment, quand il eut fini le dieu des Chimères ferma les yeux un instant avant de prendre la direction de la plage. Curieux, le Prince et les six guerriers le suivirent. Quand ils arrivèrent, il trouvèrent Chimèra en train de regarder les débris et l'épave du navire. Il cala son sceptre contre lui pour avoir ses deux mains libres et tapa dedans trois fois...dans l'instant qui suivit les débris disparurent et l'épave se retrouva sur l'eau...épave qui n'en était plus une vu qu'elle venait d'être réparée. Rhadamanthe en resta bouche bée. Quand le maitre des Chimères fut de retour près d'eux, le Prince prit ses mains dans les siennes et les embrassa en murmurant:

-Merci...je...je ne sais que dire pour vous exprimer ma gratitude...

Chimèra sourit et répondit en récupérant ses mains:

-Je vous en pris, c'est tout naturel. Cependant, il va vous falloir patienter ici quelques jours pour êtres sur que votre embarcation soit bien consolidée.

Rhadamanthe ne put qu'accepter les conditions du dieu. Et puis...il aimerait bien visiter l'île, cela lui plairait beaucoup. Son frère ne s'inquièterait pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait de nombreux jours donc cela ne poserait pas de problème. Apparemment, il y en aurait pour deux petites semaines. C'était bon, Minos ne dirait rien. Il arrivait parfois qu'il parte un mois entier. Chimèra eut un geste qui surprit tout le monde...il prit la main de Rhadamanthe dans la sienne et le guida jusqu'à son palais. Les guerriers arrêtèrent leur chemin dans leurs temples respectifs, laissant le jeune dieu et le Prince de Crête seul à seul. Le maitre des Chimères guida le blond jusque devant une porte blanche qu'il ouvrit. Dévoilant ainsi une chambre somptueuse. Chimèra se tourna vers son invité et dit:

-Voici votre chambre, la mienne se trouve juste à côté, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Rhadamanthe remercia son hôte et entra dans la chambre...la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Fatigué par les émotions de la journée, il alla directement se coucher et s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain, il eut un peu de mal à réaliser ou il se trouvait. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre...il se mit en position assise et se prit la tête entre ses mains...les évènements de la veille lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Il était parti sur son bateau...avait fait naufrage sur une île invisible habitée par un dieu extrêmement beau et par six guerriers qui protégeaient l'île et leur dieu avec ardeur, Chimèra avait réparé son bateau et lui avait offert le gite. Il se leva et sorti de la chambre. Il marcha au hasard des couloirs et finit par arriver devant une deux rideaux blancs fermés, mais il semblait y avoir une salle derrière. Vaincu par sa curiosité il souleva un peu le rideau et entra dans la pièce d'à côté, il arriva dans une grande salle, quelques colonnes s'y trouvaient et il pouvait voir au centre un immense bassin, remplit d'eau, elle semblait venir de la fontaine au centre du bassin ou de l'eau coulait à flot...elle devait provenir de du lac qu'il avait vu la veille près du palais. Mais comment faisaient-ils pour transporter l'eau d'un endroit à un autre de cette façon ? C'était incroyable ! Mais après tout, cette demeure était celle d'un dieu, dieu qui semblait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il s'approcha et entendit un petit bruit...comme un clapotement. Il regarda vers l'origine du bruit et se figea, son cœur rata un battement avant de se mettre à courir au moment rythme qu'un cheval au galop. Devant lui...se trouvait l'incarnation de la beauté et du désir sur terre !

Chimèra était en train de se frotter les épaules, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, nu, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, les yeux fermés soupirant de bien être. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa longue chevelure qu'il souleva un peu pour se laver les cheveux, dévoilant une nuque parfaitement bien dessinée ainsi qu'on dos d'une blancheur incroyable si on tenait en compte le soleil de Grèce, ainsi que le début d'une chute de rein ma fois fort attirante. Rhadamanthe sentit une chaleur très agréable monter dans son corps, s'il s'était écouté il serait entré dans le bassin et se serait occupé lui même de laver ce si magnifique corps. Il ne reprit ses esprits que quand il remarqua que Chimèra s'était rendu compte de sa présence et le fixait avec insistance. Le Prince sentit ses joues se faire plus chaude...il devait être en train de rougir comme une petite fille. Il balbutia des excuses sans queux ni tête et voulut s'enfuir en courant. Il s'arrêta de courir quand il entendit le dieu l'appeler:

-Rhadamanthe, attendez !

Rhadamanthe se retourna, les joues toujours aussi rouge...rougeur qui s'accentua quand il vit le sourire de Chimèra. Celui ci lui tendit une main pour lui faire comprendre de s'approcher. Le Prince hésita une seconde avant de s'approcher à nouveau du bassin. Une fois au bord, le dieu se tourna vers lui, l'eau cachant son bas ventre, recula de deux pas, les mains tendues. Le blond comprit que le maitre des Chimères voulait qu'il le rejoigne et il s'empourpra encore plus, il se déshabilla néanmoins et entra dans l'eau étrangement chaude. Il se plaça devant Chimèra qui regardait ses rougeurs en souriant, Rhadamanthe évitait de le regarder, gêné.

-Ne vous sentez pas gêné. Moi je vous regarde, vous êtes beau. Il n'y a point de honte à avoir.

-Je...Je n'ai point vraiment pour habitude de me retrouver en ce genre de situation...devant un dieu...

Chimèra eut un nouveau sourire et s'approcha de Rhadamanthe, il posa sa main sur sa joue et murmura:

-Regardez moi...dites moi ce que vous voyez.

Rhadamanthe ferma les yeux, les mâchoires serrées...non il ne devait pas regarder...il ne devait pas céder...sinon ce serait la fin...il serait obligé d'admettre une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas du tout penser ! Néanmoins...cette main sur sa joue était si douce...elle était apaisante. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard se tourna de lui même vers le reste de la personne de Chimèra. Il déglutit difficilement alors que son cœur battait plus fort. Ce corps était si gracieux...la peau semblait si douce. Il laissa ses yeux glisser le long du corps en face de lui, à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour être artiste et peindre ce corps si parfait...il le peindrait inlassablement, n'oubliant aucun détail. Il murmura sans vraiment s'en apercevoir:

-Je...je vois...l'incarnation même de la beauté sur notre mère à tous, la terre.

Chimèra, en entendant la réponse de son invité, lui adressa un regard empli de tendresse et lui dit:

-Vous voyez...il n'y a point de honte à avoir...vous me trouvez beau, je vous trouve beau...il n'y a guère de gêne à se regarder.

-Vous avez raison.

Chimèra ôta sa main de la joue de Rhadamanthe et demanda en recommençant à se laver:

-Après le bain, souhaiterez-vous aller faire quelque pas en ma compagnie dans les jardins ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

Depuis ce moment, les deux compagnons ne se lâchèrent plus, ils passèrent tous leurs temps ensemble. Ils parlaient de tous et de rien, Rhadamanthe racontait à Chimèra la vie en Crête, Chimèra parlait de l'Olympe à Rhadamanthe. Et tous deux étaient heureux. Ils nageaient dans le bonheur, pour la plus grande joie des six Chimères qui étaient ravies de voir leur dieu aussi heureux. Mais...ce bonheur cachait quelque chose de plus...cela se lisait dans leur yeux, comme on dit chez les spectres y a Elysion sous Hadès ! Et un jour...un peu plus d'une semaine après son arrivée, le jeune Prince de Crêtes décida de tout avouer. Alors que lui et Chimèra se promenaient près du lac dans le jardin, observant la cascade avec la plus grande attention, il se tourna vers le dieu et se mit à genoux, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, il lui demanda:

-Chimèra, puis-je être franc et sincère avec vous ?

-Bien entendu cher ami. Répondit Chimèra en souriant. Qu'avez-vous donc ?

-Je ne peux le cacher plus longtemps...Commença le Prince en embrassant les mains du dieu. A l'instant même ou je vous ai vu, mon cœur s'est épris d'une passion que j'ai du mal à contenir, jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti cela. J'ignore ce que vous ressentez à mon égard, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez...

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration. Durant lequel Rhadamanthe retenait son souffle. Chimèra regardait son compagnon avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement, s'il s'était attendu à cela. La surprise était certes mais...elle était très agréable. Mais devant son silence, le jeune Prince soupira et voulut se relever mais un poids sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Il leva les yeux et vit le maitre des Chimères s'agenouiller devant lui. Il posa son sceptre à terre et prit le visage du blond dans ses mains en disant:

-Depuis ma naissance je suis resté seul, avec pour seul compagnie mes combattants. Vous êtes le première homme à venir en ces lieux et...je dois avouer...que je suis heureux que vous soyez venu. Grâce à vous, j'ai découvert une chose que je ne connaissait pas...que je ne comprenait pas...et ce sentiment qui s'empare de moi est juste...merveilleux. Je...

Sans savoir comment, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre, les yeux ouverts, se fixant sans cesse du regard. Rhadamanthe s'écarta un peu et murmura:

-Nous ne pouvons pas...vous êtes un dieu...je suis un humain...

-Et alors ? Déclara Chimèra avec un sourire rassurant. Depuis des siècles les dieux s'unissent avec les humains, cela n'a aucune sorte d'importance. Et pour ma part...je suis infiniment heureux de me donner corps et âme pour la première fois à l'homme dont mon cœur s'est épris.

-Chimèra...je...

-Rhadamanthe...mon très cher ami...souhaitez vous passer le reste de l'éternité à mes côtés ?

Rhadamanthe ouvrit de grand yeux et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Oui...oui il le désirait ! Il le voulait plus que tout ! Il se pencha vers son visage et murmura avant d'embrasser les douce lèvres du dieu:

-Oui.

Ils s'unirent charnellement ce jour la. Chimèra entoura Rhadamanthe de son aura lumineuse pour le protéger pendant que le Prince entourait le dieu de ses bras fort et musclés. Ils s'appartenaient, ils se jurèrent d'être toujours fidèle à l'autre et de s'aimer éternellement. Mais hélas...ce bonheur fut de courte durée. Deux jours plus tard...le drame arriva.

Chimèra se leva brusquement de son trône, faisant sursauter Rhadamanthe. Le Prince fixa le dieu du regard, très étonné, il semblait paniqué et très inquiet.

-Que vous arrive-t-il très cher ?

-Je...Mon ami, il vaut mieux vous mettre à l'abri !

Chimèra attrapa Rhadamanthe par le bras et les téléporta sur le bateau du Prince. Celui fut très surpris quand le dieu lui demanda de lever l'ancre sur le champ, néanmoins il fit comme dit et leva l'ancre avant de commencer à naviguer vers le champ de force. Le dieu fixa son amant du regard avant de dire:

-Rhadamanthe...

-Oui ?

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter...nous nous reverrons. Et nous serons de nouveau ensemble...peut être ne me reconnaitrez vous pas...peut être ne vous reconnaitrai-je pas...mais nous nous retrouverons...je vous le jure.

-Mais qu'avez vous mon ami ?

Chimèra s'approcha, sans un mot, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement Rhadamanthe...ce baiser...il avait un goût d'au revoir...le Prince sentait toute la tristesse qui émanait de son amant et cela n'était pas normal ! Soudainement, le dieu se sépara de lui et recula il déclara, les larmes aux yeux:

-Je vous aime, n'en doutez jamais !

Et juste au moment ou le bateau disparaissait dans un grand éclair blanc, Chimèra se téléporta pour retourner dans ses palais. Rhadamanthe sentit son cœur se briser alors qu'il retournait dans son monde originel. Il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il naviguait en direction de la Crêtes...il ne se retourna pas...c'était inutile et il le savait. Et alors qu'il n'allait pas tarder à accoster sur le port il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud dans sa main...il la regarda et la vit briller...il comprit. Il sut à cet instant que son amour venait de mourir. Il serra le poing et ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il se jura alors de ne jamais parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit. Jamais !

_**A suivre**_


	12. Le début des hostilités

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Début des hostilités

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 11. Début des hostilités

Le silence régnait dans le temple d'Aurore. Rhadamanthe et Kanon s'étaient souvenus si fort de ce moment qu'ils avaient tous pu suivre à travers leur cosmos. Les plus sensibles tels que Shun pleuraient à chaude larmes et même les insensibles comme Angelo avaient une petite larme aux coins de l'œil. Quand à Athéna, elle ne revenait toujours pas du fait que son chevalier soit un dieu ! Et c'était une catastrophe car elle avait besoin de ses deux gémeaux pour protéger le Sanctuaire ! Saga fixait son frère sans rien dire...même si ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le choquait grandement, il savait que son petit frère n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'y faire. Hadès sentait que son amant était un peu tourmenté, aussi lui offrait-il son cosmos pour le soutenir. Les Chimères se faisaient rien...ils attendaient, maintenant que les deux amants s'étaient retrouvés aller savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Les amants en question ne faisaient que se regarder avec un léger sourire en coin. Le silence régna encore un peu dans le temple avant d'être troublé par le bruit de métal qui tombe, Kanon venait de lâcher son sceptre et fonça vers Rhadamanthe pour lui sauter au cou, le spectre serra son amant contre lui le plus fort qu'il put. Dés que leurs armures entrèrent en contact, leurs ailes s'enroulèrent chacune autour du corps de l'autre et elle se mirent à résonner l'une avec l'autre. Loin de se soucier de ce phénomène, le jeune dieu étira le cou et le whyvern se pencha pour cueillir ces lèvres si douces qui lui avaient temps manqué. A cet instant, leurs cosmos ne firent plus qu'un comme celui de deux âmes sœurs qui venaient de se retrouver après s'être perdus de vu pendant de longues années. Tous retenaient leurs souffles...Ce qu'ils sentaient à travers ce baiser était...indescriptible. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils restèrent néanmoins serrés l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, ils s'observèrent:

-Kanon...si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué...j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis une éternité...

-Moi aussi...Murmura Kanon avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant de finalement accepter de se lâcher. Kanon sourit à son amant et se tourna vers son frère, il ne résista pas et se jeta dans ses bras en criant:

-Saga !

L'ainé serra son cadet contre lui avec des petites larmes de bonheur, il caressa ses longs cheveux d'un bleu superbe. La séparation des deux jumeaux avaient été difficile aussi, cela leur avait manqué de ne plus sentir la présence de l'autre. Ils savourèrent ces retrouvailles comme ils avaient savouré celle de leur résurrection...Ce jour la, Kanon s'était jeté sur son jumeau en pleur, le suppliant de lui pardonner tout ce qu'il avait fait. Saga l'avait serré contre lui comme maintenant et lui avait murmuré des excuses pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais la, ce n'était pas des excuses qu'il fallait...mais des explications. Le maitres des Chimères se sépara de son ainé et demanda à tous de le suivre jusqu'à son temple.

Tous étaient maintenant réuni autour de la grande table de la salle a manger du palais, en train de boire un thé ou un café et mangeant quelques gâteaux et pâtisseries. Kanon prit une gorgée de thé en terminant ses explications, le silence régna pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hadès demanda:

-Et...qui est la personne que tu as affronté autrefois et qui semble être revenu à cette époque ?

Kanon posa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe et baissa les yeux en murmurant:

-Il s'agit de Satan lui même...

Athéna haussa un sourcil...de qui voulait-il parler ? Soudain elle comprit...elle se leva brusquement, tellement qu'elle en fit tomber sa chaise et s'écria:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi qui l'ait vaincu dans les temps mythologiques !

-Parce que tu crois qu'un simple coup de lance dans le dos pourrait avoir raison de lui ? Non, celui qui l'a renvoyé en Enfers autrefois, c'est moi.

Seiya eut juste le temps de remettre la chaise en place qu'Athéna s'effondra dessus. Elle avait envie de répliquer mais n'y arrivait pas. Kanon poussa un petit soupir et se plongea dans la contemplation du plafond...c'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient...leur ennemi n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Shun poussa un soupir...encore une guerre...Et donc encore du sang à verser...peut être aussi des pleurs à cause de la perte d'un être cher. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses idées sombres il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne...le cosmos qu'on lui transmettait pour le rassurer était froid mais lui faisait du bien. Il se tourna vers la personne à ses côtés qui se trouvait être Aurore de Shiva...Andromède se sentit complètement hypnotisé par le regard bleuté de la jeune femme qui, physiquement, devait avoir son âge. Ce regard était si intense...Et le cosmos si doux malgré sa froideur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une fillette et de baisser la tête pour masquer sa gêne. La Chimère ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon ce petit chevalier au visage si pur. Voyant que tous avait décidé d'engager la conversation, elle s'adressa donc au jeune guerrier, la main toujours sur la sienne:

-Je me nomme Aurore de Shiva, Chimère de la Glace. Et toi ?

Shun, les joues toujours cramoisies balbutia, les yeux fixant sa tasse vide:

-Sh...Shun...chevalier divin d'Andromède...

-Shun...c'est un très jolie nom.

Shun se décida enfin à la regarder, elle lui souriait...elle était sincère. Il ne put que lui rendre son sourire et murmurer:

-Merci...ton nom est très jolie aussi.

Aurore sentit ses joues se colorer un peu de rose et elle murmura en retour:

-Merci...

Ils se sourirent et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Faisant connaissance sous le regard méfiant d'Ikki. Sebastian et Faron n'avait de cesse de se bécoter quand personne ne leur parlait. De tous, il n'y avait que Yan qui ne disait pas un mot...il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Et Kanon qui ne cessait de se repentir en excuse auprès de Rhadamanthe pour le mariage loupé, le Whyvern ne lui en voulait pas du tout, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute. Finalement, les deux amants finirent par s'éclipser pour se retrouver dans la chambre du dieu. La, ils retirèrent leurs armures et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Le maitre des Chimères soupira d'aise et murmura:

-Cette sensation m'a manqué...

-Ça a été un enfer pour moi de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.

Ils restèrent silencieux à nouveau...avant que Kanon ne reprenne la parole, et dise d'un ton aussi triste que son regard:

-Rhadamanthe...

-Oui ?

-Je ne peux pas te le cacher...je vais probablement mourir durant la bataille qui va suivre...

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne mourras pas, je serai la ! La dernière fois j'étais un humain et je ne comprenais rien a ce qu'il se passait ! Maintenant, c'est différent...

Kanon baissa les yeux...il refusait que Rhadamanthe se sacrifie durant cette bataille...il ne voulait pas le perdre...pas lui ! Il soupira...il ne voulait pas le perdre, il devrait lui dire de repartir mais n'y arrivait pas...il avait besoin de lui près de lui. C'était tellement contradictoire. Le jeune dieu entoura le cou de son fiancé de ses bras, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec douceur et désespoir. Le whyvern en fut choqué mais répondit en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille de son amant. Leurs langues se trouvèrent d'elles même et entamèrent un long et langoureux ballet. Ce baiser sentait l'urgence et le désespoir...Kanon avait besoin de Rhadamanthe, plus que jamais, il avait besoin de lui. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à peine, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres les unes des autres, le dieu murmura, son souffle frôlant la bouche du spectre:

-Rhadamanthe...fais moi l'amour...comme si c'était la dernière fois...

-Kanon...Voulut protester Rhadamanthe, il savait que le jeune dieu n'était pas dans son état normal, son esprit était beaucoup trop obscur.

-S'il te plait...j'ai besoin de te sentir encore plus près de moi, mon amour...je ne sais si j'y arriverai sans toi...je t'en pris...

Rhadamanthe le fixa en se mordillant la lèvre...non, il ne devait pas céder. Il ne devait pas céder à ce regard si implorant et larmoyant...il ne devait pas céder à l'envie d'embrasser ce si beau visage d'ange...il devait résister à l'envie de caresser ce corps si parfait. Non...s'il faisait cela...ce serait de la folie mais...sa folie avait un nom...elle avait pour nom Kanon. Sa dernière barrière craqua et il fondit sur les lèvres offertes de son amant. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à se retrouver derrière le rideau qui entourait le lit ou il les fit tomber. Très vite, les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce. Leurs peaux se retrouvèrent, leurs corps parcourus de frissons sous l'effet des caresses, leurs jambes se s'entremêlèrent, leurs doigts se mélangèrent, leurs sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils se donnèrent du plaisir aussi bien avec leurs mains qu'avec leurs bouches. Le manque les saisit et une irrépréhensible envie de ne plus faire qu'un avec l'autre les envahit et les consuma totalement. Kanon s'allongea de lui même sur le lit et leva les jambes, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa son amant plonger dans ses chairs après l'avoir soigneusement préparé. Ils s'aimèrent de cette façon presque toute la nuit et n'atteignirent le septième ciel que lorsque la lune avait déjà bien entamé sa descente. Épuisés et enfin apaisés, Kanon pressa son dos contre le torse de Rhadamanthe qui passa un bras autour de sa taille pour aller serrer l'une de celle de son amant. Il déposa un baiser sur une épaule blanche et lui murmura:

-Je t'aime mon ange, je serai toujours à tes côtés, je te le promets.

Kanon ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix et les mots tendres de son amant. Il lui murmura en retour:

-Je ne supporterai pas l'idée d'être séparé de toi...je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul...s'il te plait...je t'aime tu sais ?

-Je le sais mon âme.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre et le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Kanon ouvrit doucement les yeux en souriant, il avait eu peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve mais non...le bras autour de sa taille lui affirmait le contraire. Il bougea doucement pour s'assoir et contempler le visage détendu de son amant endormi. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il jouait doucement avec une mèche de cheveux blonds...il se sentait bien...comblé...heureux. Mais...il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose venait de changer en lui. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose en plus...mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette sensation. Il haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était juste une impression bizarre. Un mouvement à ses côtés le tira de ses pensées, il se tourna pour croiser deux yeux d'or en fusion qui l'observait d'un air encore un peu endormi. L'ancien gémeau sourit et se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de son compagnon des siennes:

-Bonjour mon cœur...bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir.

Ils se sourirent et se levèrent pour aller prendre un bain ensemble...comme ils l'avaient tant de fois fait auparavant. Ils se lavèrent l'un l'autre tout en s'échangeant quelques baisers et caresses ci et la. Une fois propres, ils s'habillèrent, Rhadamanthe d'une simple chemise blanche à cravate noire et d'un pantalon noir. Kanon décida de changer de vêtement, depuis son arrivée il portait toujours les mêmes toges. Il se créa donc un petit ensemble. Un jean large de couleur blanche, retroussé pour qu'il arriva aux chevilles, d'une paire de basket blanche, et d'un haut à la japonaise, tombant jusqu'au milieu de ses jambes, de couleur blanche, à manche longues et col, mais les bordures étaient dorées et sur le pan qui tombait en avant on pouvait voir un paon faisant la roue, couleur or. Et pour finir, il s'attacha les cheveux en une queux de cheval haute. Rhadamanthe trouvait son amant vraiment éblouissant dans cette tenue...il ressemblait vraiment à un ange comme ça. Le jeune dieu prit son sceptre dans sa main droite et la main de son fiancé dans la gauche. Mais...à peine furent-ils entrés dans la salle du trône ou les attendaient toutes les Chimères, autres dieux et chevaliers...que les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et tous virent Seiya et Shura se faire projeter à terre. C'était à eux de garder les portes, demande d'Athéna. Celle ci poussa un cri et se précipita vers pégase...ce dernier était en sang et à moitié mort. Ganymède s'agenouilla près de Shura complètement paniqué...le capricorne était dans le même état que le chevalier divin. Soudain, une voix très menaçante se fit entendre:

-Nous ne voulions pas leur faire de mal, mais voyez-vous, ils refusaient de nous laisser passer nous avons donc du employer les grands moyens.

Tous se tournèrent vers le détenteur de cette voix et eurent le souffle coupé en voyant un homme d'une beauté extraordinaire (enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent dans le film mais moi je le trouve pas spécialement beau), il avait de longs cheveux d'un bleu très pale, presque blanc et des yeux bleus foncés qui tiraient un peu vers le violet, sa peau était très pale et il avait de ailes dans le dos...un ange ? Mais...son âme était noire...Tous sursautèrent en sentant le cosmos de Kanon gonflé d'un seul coup, ils se tournèrent vers lui...ses traits étaient crispés par la colère. Il dit d'une voix d'outre tombe:

-Lucifer...

-Chimèra. Répondit l'ange avec un sourire malveillant. Tu n'as pas changé depuis les temps mythologiques...toujours aussi beau.

-Épargne moi tes compliments, j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu as fais pour revenir parmi nous.

-Disons simplement que je ne suis pas détesté de tous les dieux de l'Olympe.

Kanon fronça les sourcils...comment ça ? Certains dieux de l'Olympe auraient aidé Lucifer à s'échapper des Enfers. L'ange haussa les épaules en souriant et murmura:

-Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. J'y pense, je doute que tu te souviennes de mes anges destructeurs, nous allons donc refaire les présentations. Et cela permettra à tes...invités de faire connaissance avec eux.

L'un des anges croisa les bras sur son torse et eut un regard supérieur en disant:

-Je suis Belzébuth de Séraphin ange destructeur de la vigueur, du signe du Garuda.

Ses cheveux noirs tirant un peu vers le bleu avaient la forme de deux ailes, ses yeux était d'un bleu très clair, son armure était argenté mais sur son corps se trouvait des espèces de plumes de couleur marrons. Un autre ange posa ses poings sur ses hanches et regarda les autres chevaliers comme des poux:

-Je suis Astaroth du Chérubin, ange destructeur de la sagesse, du signe du double cobra.

Ses cheveux étaient courts et de couleurs mauves, tout comme ses yeux, son armure était argenté mais tirant sur le violet et dont les épaulettes et les gantelets étaient ornés de tête de cobra. Un troisième ange fit des signe étranges avec ses mains avant de se présenter:

-Je suis Eligor de Vertu, ange destructeur du pouvoir, du signe de la mante religieuse.

Son armure était entièrement argenté et ses mains portaient des griffes, ses cheveux étaient blond et partaient vers le haut et son visage était caché par un masque. Le dernier des anges destructeurs baissa un instant son regard que tous avaient pu deviner triste, avant de redressa la tête et de faire une révérence en murmurant:

-Je suis Moa de Trône, ange destructeur de l'air, du signe du papillon, on me nomme aussi le Chasseur des Esprits.

Il était tout simplement...magnifique. Son visage pale était angélique, ses lèvres étaient rosées, ses yeux étaient d'un vert très clair, ses cheveux, noir tirant quelque peu vers le vert foncé, étaient très longs, jusqu'à ses chevilles semblait-t-il, attaché au niveau des reins, seul son œil gauche était visible, l'autre étant caché par ses cheveux. Son armure était toute rose et sous ses bras se trouvaient deux voiles jaune qui faisaient penser à des ailes de papillon. Mais...étrangement, son cosmos n'était pas aussi sombre que celui des trois autres anges destructeurs...il semblait troublé, cela était flagrant. Lucifer tirèrent les chevaliers et dieux de leurs pensées:

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites...Chimèra, accepterais-tu de venir faire quelques pas en ma compagnie ? Je dois te parler.

Pour toute réponse, Kanon fronça les sourcils et menaça l'ange de son cosmos...Ce qui fit éclater celui ci de rire:

-Allons, allons, tant de violence ne résoudra rien. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'accompagner faire un tour tout en parlant.

-Tu le crois assez stupide pour tomber dans ton piège ? GALAXIAN EXPLOSION ! Hurla Saga.

Kanon voulut le retenir mais c'était trop tard, l'attaque fonça vers Lucifer qui l'arrêta d'une main. Eligor fonça droit vers le premier gémeau et lassera sa peau de coup de griffe sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'il l'apprêtait à le frapper au visage...

-PAR LA CHAINE NEBULAIRE !

Le Vertu se retrouva prisonnier des chaines d'Andromède...il se mit à rire ce qui étonna presque tout le monde, il railla:

-Chevalier, tu ne comptes tout de même pas m'arrêter avec cette petite chaine ?

Et sans rien ajouter, il utilisa ses griffes pour réduire la chaine en miette, ce qui stupéfia Shun au plus au point...comment était-ce possible ? Sa chaine était pourtant réputée indestructible ! Surtout maintenant que son armure était une armure divine ! Quand Eligor fut libre, il se tourna vers Andromède en disant:

-Maintenant ton corps va subir le même sort !

Alors qu'il fonçait sur le chevalier, Kanon s'interposa, prêt à recevoir la coup à la place de Shun et Lucifer cria:

-Cela suffit Eligor ! Nous ne sommes pas la pour ça !

-Bien Votre Majesté. Déclara le Vertu en s'écartant pour retourner près de ses compagnons.

Kanon fixa Lucifer un moment avant de dire:

-M'éloigner de mes combattants pour t'en prendre à moi...ce n'est pas ton genre, tu es trop fier pour élaborer ce genre de plans saugrenus.

-Tu me connais plutôt bien a ce que je vois...Répondit l'ange.

Kanon soupira et accepta de suivre Lucifer, il ordonna aux autres de rester à l'intérieur en l'attendant. Rhadamanthe regarda son amant partir en compagnie de Satan, mort d'inquiétude.

Le jeune dieu des Chimères et l'ange des ténèbres marchèrent jusqu'à la plage de l'île ou Lucifer s'arrêta pour fixer la mer. Il déclara:

-Ton île est toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois.

-Oui...mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour me parler du décor. Je me trompe ?

-Pas du tout.

-Et est-ce que je me trompe si je suppose que tu veux me refaire la même proposition que dans les temps mythologiques ?

Lucifer éclata de rire et déclara:

-Vraiment tu me connais trop bien ! Tu as visé juste.

-Et ma réponse ne changera pas: C'est non !

-Tu es plus entêté qu'une mule.

-Lucifer, je n'unirai pas mes pouvoirs aux tiens ! C'est hors de question !

Oui...ce jour la, Lucifer lui avait demandé d'unir ses pouvoirs aux siens...dans le but d'asservir la terre. Satan soupira et déclara:

-Chimèra...tu sais que tu possèdes la puissance de plusieurs dieux. Pourquoi te contenter de vivre sur cette île, caché des autres ?

-Cette vie me convient ! Je ne cherche pas à régner.

Lucifer resta un long moment silencieux avant de dire avec un sourire malveillant:

-Très bien...dans ce cas écoute ce que j'ai à te proposer.

Kanon le regarda un sourcil haussé...quelle nouvelle idée tordue avait-il derrière la tête ?

-Imagine...une combinaison de nos pouvoirs respectif réuni en un même corps. Ce serait une merveilleuse façon de régner aussi bien sur terre que chez les dieux. Même eux ne résisteraient pas à une telle puissance.

Kanon fronça les sourcils...que voulait-il dire ? Il ne comprenait pas. Lucifer le remarqua et répondit:

-Ton cher créateur aurait-il omis de te faire part de ce détail ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Le Seigneur Zeus m'a donné la vie, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a donné.

-Oui mais as-tu réfléchis au sens du mot vie ? Certes il t'a fait naitre, mais il t'a donné la vie...cette phase possède un double sens.

Un double sens ? Mais que diable voulait-il dire ? Kanon ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette histoire ! Il...l'ancien gémeau ouvrit de grands yeux, chargés d'horreur. Non...ce n'était pas possible...il devait avoir mal compris, c'était impossible autrement ! Il balbutia:

-Qu'est-ce que...non...non tu...tu ne veux quand même pas dire ça ?

-Cela semble te choquer. J'avoue que c'est assez étonnant venant du dieu de la foudre de conférer de tel don. Mais...toujours est-il mon cher Chimèra qu'en plus de t'avoir donné la vie...il t'a conféré la possibilité de donné la vie à ton tour.

Il finit sa phrase en posant une main sur le ventre du dieu qui, horrifié, fit deux pas en arrière, sa main droite crispée sur son sceptre et la gauche plaquée sur sa bouche. Il fixa Lucifer, terrifié:

-Non...NON ! C'est impossible ! Je ne te crois pas ! Tu mens !

-Si tu ne crois pas ma bouche, parle avec mon cosmos, lui ne peut mentir.

Kanon inspecta le cosmos de Satan...et fut encore plus horrifié, oui un cosmos ne pouvait pas mentir et ce qu'il lui disait la...c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant ! Sans le vouloir, il fit descendre sa main libre et tremblante sur son ventre. Pourquoi...Pourquoi Zeus ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de ça ? C'était capital pourtant ! Lucifer secoua la tête devant la mine choqué du jeune dieu:

-C'est irresponsable de la part de son créateur et presque père de t'avoir caché une telle chose. Bon, maintenant tu le sais et je peux te le demander plus directement...

Il s'approcha et attrapa la main de Kanon, toujours sur son ventre, dans la sienne et la serra si fort qu'il manqua de la broyé. Il déclara sèchement:

-L'enfant que je veux...donnes le moi !

-C...C'est hors de question !

Lucifer attira Kanon contre lui, si soudainement qu'il en lâcha son sceptre, il l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva de terre et déclara:

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je connais quelque dieu qui serait ravi de pouvoir semer un peu de trouble sur cette terre !

-Que...Quoi ? Articula difficilement le maitre des Chimères.

-La divinité qui m'a fait sortir des Enfers, je suis sur qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de détruire cette misérable planète si je lui demandais !

-N...NON ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Et deuxième chose aussi, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour LUI !

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux...lui ? De qui parlait-il ?...Non...non...quand même pas de...

-Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux, tu sembles beaucoup tenir à ce spectre qui accompagnait Hadès ! Il serait regrettable qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...tu ne crois pas ?

Kanon était fou de rage. Lucifer osait le faire chanter en utilisant ses sentiments pour Rhadamanthe ? Il ne réussit qu'à balbutier, n'ayant presque plus d'air à cause de la poigne que l'ange avait sur son cou:

-Non...ne...ne le touche pas...si jamais tu oses le touche...je te...

-Alors fais ce que je te dis et la terre et ton cher spectre seront sains et saufs.

Lucifer lâcha la gorge de Kanon qui tomba sur le sable, il se redressa sur le flan, une main sur sa gorge qui lui faisait mal. Le jeune dieu leva ensuite les yeux vers Satan...il n'aimait pas le voir le regarder de haut comme il le faisait ! Mais il devait mettre ça de côté pour l'instant et murmura:

-Jures moi que tu ne toucheras pas à Rhadamanthe, à cette planète et a ses habitants ! Jure le moi sur ton honneur et ton âme s'il t'en reste une !

-Très bien, je jure sur mon honneur et mon âme que je ne toucherai pas à ton spectre, à cette terre ou a ses habitants.

Kanon baissa les yeux et déclara:

-Laisse moi jusqu'à demain...pour prendre ma décision...

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, rejoins-moi demain au Pandémonium. Tu sais ou il se trouve.

Sur ces mots, Lucifer disparut dans une bouffée de cosmos noire. Et Kanon craqua, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura lourdement...il n'avait pas le choix.

…_..._

-Dis donc Moa ! T'as bientôt fini de faire cette tête ? Cria Belzébuth en s'appuyant sur une colonne.

-Et quelle tête fais-je donc ? Demanda le papillon en se tournant vers son compagnon d'arme.

-Celle d'un type qui vient d'assister à un enterrement ! Depuis que notre Seigneur est parti avec Chimèra tu restes statique à fixer les Chimères en caressant le papillon que tu tiens dans la main !

Les joues de Moa s'empourprèrent violemment et il détourna la tête pour cacher son trouble. Et sans le vouloir il croisa le regard de Yan du Bahamut et ce fut son visage en entier qui se colora de rouge jusqu'aux oreilles...surtout en voyant le regard que lui lançait la Chimère du soleil...à la fois doux et triste. L'ange destructeur de l'air baissa la tête, trouvant passionnant de regarder le sol de marbre. Il répondit à son compagnon d'arme:

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste en train de penser à ce qu'il va suivre...j'ai comme un pressentiment.

-Cesse donc d'être aussi défaitiste. Cette fois, le Seigneur Lucifer a trouvé le moyen idéal de faire craquer Chimèra, nous allons gagner cette fois ! Déclara Astaroth en posa une main sur l'épaule du papillon.

Mais ce dernier n'était guère convaincu...il tourna légèrement la tête vers Yan qui l'observait toujours discrètement, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte...son cœur se serra et il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, aussi bien pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments que lui apportait ses souvenirs si beaux mais pourtant douloureux, que pour retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi...pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive ? C'était tellement injuste...pourquoi ? Une voix dans son esprit stoppa ses réfléxions, leur Seigneurs leur disait de le rejoindre au Pandémonium.

-Il semblerait que notre maitre ait fini les négociations. Déclara Eligor en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-En effet. Sourit Belzébuth.

-Rentrons alors, et préparons-nous pour la suite ! Continua Astaroth avec un sourire malveillant.

Moa fixa encore Yan un instant avant de rajouter:

-Hâtons-nous de rejoindre notre Seigneur. Il nous faut accomplir notre devoir envers lui.

Sur ces mots, ils se téléportèrent au palais de Lucifer.

_**A suivre**_


	13. Le début de la bataille

_Le Dieu des Chimères:_ _La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Début de la bataille

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 12. Début de la bataille

Les quatre anges destructeurs avaient disparu sous regard sidéré des guerriers et des deux divinités présentes dans la salle. Rhadamanthe, mort d'inquiétude, fonça vers la sortie qu'avait emprunté Kanon un peu plus tôt. Les Chimères ne tardèrent pas à le suivre...sauf Yan qui continuait de regarder l'endroit ou s'était tenu Moa quelques instants auparavant. Ils coururent jusqu'à la plage ou ils retrouvèrent le jeune dieu assis sur le sable, fixant l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague...yeux qui étaient d'ailleurs un peu rougis et on pouvait voir quelques traces sombre sur ses joues. Le whyvern s'assit aux côtés de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait mais aucune réponse ne vint...Kanon semblait être plongé dans une profonde léthargie...il ne semblait même pas conscient de la présence a ses côtés. L'anglais, inquiet, le secoua un peu en prononçant son nom...toujours rien. Il couvrit son visage de baiser mais rien à faire...le maitre de Chimères restait toujours absent. Plus le temps passait et plus cela devenait flippant ! Rhadamanthe était sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique...et il la frôla vraiment quand il vit les marques sur la gorge de Kanon...des traces de doigts...comme si on avait voulu l'étrangler ! Pour le réveiller, le whyvern n'eut d'autre moyens que de recourir à une méthode qu'il s'était toujours refuser d'appliquer depuis la fin de la guerre. Suppliant mentalement Kanon de le pardonner, il leva une main et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Cela eut pour effet de faire se réveiller le dieu qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de secouer la tête pour rassembler ses esprits...il porta sa main a sa joue en fixant Rhadamanthe d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras:

-Pardon...j'ai pas trouver d'autre moyen pour te réveiller...je suis désolé.

Kanon resta un instant sans bouger avant de rendre son étreinte à son amour en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute...l'ancien gémeau était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas compris qu'on lui parlait...il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Ce que lui avait dit Lucifer l'avait tellement choqué...ce chantage qu'il lui faisait était ignoble mais...il n'avait pas le choix. A cette pensée son cœur se serra...il venait a peine de retrouver Rhadamanthe qu'il allait être obligé de se séparer de lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son whyvern et murmura, tentant de maitriser les tremblements de sa voix:

-Rhadamanthe...tu m'aimeras toujours ? Quoi que je fasse ?...n'est-ce pas ?

Rhadamanthe regarda son amant, très surpris. Pourquoi lui demandait-il une chose pareille ? Bien sur qu'il l'aimerait toujours ! Mais...avait-il rêvé ou il lui semblait avoir perçu des tremblements dans la voix de Kanon ? Il resserra son étreinte au possible et plongea son visage dans la masse de cheveux bleus et soyeux de son fiancé en lui murmurant:

-Toujours mon ange de lumière. Toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Kanon eut un petit sourire mais ne dit rien. Sébastian pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil haussé...son dieu n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

-Votre Majesté ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kanon regarda sa Chimère et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter...il allait tout régler. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se releva doucement, ramassa son sceptre et déclara qu'il rentrait au palais. Tous se regardèrent...l'attitude du dieu avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il était perturbé mais...par quoi ? Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Lucifer pour mettre l'ancien second gémeau dans un état pareil ? En parlant de Satan...Rhadamanthe se releva et attrapa le maitre des Chimères par le bras en disant:

-Et ces marques sur ton cou ? C'est lui qui te les a faites ?

-Oui. Soupira Kanon. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'étrangler, juste que je cesse de parler pendant qu'il causait. Cela va vite partir, ne t'en fait donc pas.

-Ce monstre en a après toi ! Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ?

Kanon caressa la joue de son compagnon du bout des doigts pour le rassurer. Tout allait bien se passer, il savait ce qu'il faisait...Rhadamanthe regarda son amant s'éloigner les sourcils froncés...il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Le jeune dieu n'était pas dans son état normal ! Il le sentait ! Les choses se présentaient mal ! Ça allait mal se passer il le sentait ! Il suivit son compagnon jusqu'au palais, celui ci alla directement dans ses appartements sans un mot pour ses amis. Le Whyvern leur expliqua ses inquiétudes...vraiment tout le monde trouvait ça très louche !

Kanon était assis au bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté de sa chambre...il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça sans rien dire mais s'il parlait ses compagnons allaient vouloir le suivre...et ça c'était hors de question ! Il posa ses coude sur son bureau et croisa ses doigts devant sa bouche pour réfléchir...que devait-il faire ? S'il partait sans rien dire cela créerait vraiment des problèmes mais s'il disait quoi que ce soit...cela en créerait encore plus. Il soupira bruyamment...par tous les dieux qu'avait-il fait pour être confronté de la sorte à de pareil dilemme ? Son regard tomba sur sa plume...c'était une plume de phénix. D'un jaune orangé...il se souvenait du jour ou il l'avait reçu...un phénix était tombé sur son île...blessé à cause d'une tempête qui l'avait surpris. Chimèra l'avait recueilli et soigné, même s'il savait qu'un phénix pouvait renaitre de ses cendres à chaque fois qu'il mourait, quand il fut assez en forme pour repartir, il lui avait offert l'une de ses plumes en remerciement avant de reprendre son envol. Depuis le dieu la gardait précieusement sur son bureau, ne l'utilisant que pour écrire des lettres importantes comme celles qu'il adressait au Zeus par exemple. D'ailleurs...maintenant qu'il y pensait...personne ne ressentirait son cosmos ici alors il pouvait très bien régler les comptes tout de suite...Kanon attrapa un feuille vierge, prit sa plume et la trempa dans l'encre avant d'écrire:

_Seigneur Zeus,_

_Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Chimèra, le dieu de toutes les Chimères. Comment allez-vous après toutes ces années ? Bien j'espère. Pour ma part...je me trouve dans une situation plutôt troublante. _

_Comme vous le savez certainement, Lucifer, mon pire ennemi, est revenu à la vie. Et il m'a fait une révélation plutôt inattendue. Il m'a dit que lorsque vous m'avez donné la vie, vous m'avez conféré le pouvoir de donner la vie à mon tour. Je ne l'ai pas cru au début, mais...j'ai senti dans son cosmos qu'il disait la vérité...car un cosmos ne peut mentir, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Alors je vous le demande...pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit à ce sujet ? C'était pourtant quelque chose capital pour moi ! J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi !_

_Bien entendu...je doute que vous puissiez répondre immédiatement...peut être à ma prochaine réincarnation...si elle arrive. Je ne peux nier le fait que je vais probablement mourir encore une fois lors du combat qui suivra demain. De ce fait, je vous dis adieu, et j'espère avoir un jour la chance de vous revoir...j'aimerai tant entendre le pourquoi du comment de votre bouche. _

_Adieu, et prenez soin de vous._

_Votre fils, Chimèra._

Kanon remit sa plume dans son porte plume après l'avoir nettoyée et relu la lettre...cela lui parut bien, pas trop familier mais pas trop diplomate non plus. Il la plia soigneusement et la mit dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il fit couler de la cire, pour la scelle, il prit un tampon et appuya sur la partie ou la cire séchait doucement, son sceau y fut graver, il représentait le cercle doré de son sceptre. Il vérifia ensuite que personne ne pouvait sentir son cosmos dans la pièce et l'augmenta doucement...il appela quelqu'un. Et quelques minutes plus tard, cette personne apparut. Des cheveux verts foncés, longs jusqu'aux épaules. Un casque portant des ailes, ainsi que des chaussures ailées lui permettant de voler et un sceptre composé d'une sphère et de deux serpents ailés. L'homme en face de lui était magnifique...beau comme un dieu. Kanon lui sourit et le salua en se levant et en faisant une petite révérence devant lui.

-Hermès. Cela faisait longtemps.

-En effet Chimèra. Répondit le dieu des voyages. Je suis ravi de te revoir après tous ces siècles.

-Moi de même.

-Tu m'as appelé...tu veux que je remette un courrier à Zeus, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Mais dis lui aussi que s'il ne peut me répondre dans cette vie...qu'il le fasse dans la prochaine...si prochaine il y a.

-Cela sera fait. Déclara le messager des dieux en prenant l'enveloppe que lui tendait le dieu des Chimères. Et que contient-elle ?

-Tu le sauras quand le Seigneur Zeus l'ouvrira.

Hermès fit une grimace qui fit pouffer de rire Kanon. Il râla:

-J'aime pas livrer un message sans savoir ce qu'il contient.

-Tu es trop curieux Hermès, cela te perdra.

-Et toi tu es lourd avec ses mystères...

-Je sais. Mais bref...Hermès, c'est très important, alors peux-tu aller l'apporter à Zeus s'il te plait ?

Hermès regarda le jeune dieu un moment avant de soupirer et de dire:

-D'accord. Mais ce service ne sera pas gratuit tu le sais ?

-Hum...voyons voir...cela te convient-il ?

Kanon s'approcha d'Hermès, mit ses mains sur ses épaules et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur la joue du dieu des voyages...qui en rougit furieusement. Il n'y avait vraiment que Chimèra pour déstabiliser quelqu'un avec un geste aussi simple ! Rah ! Mais pourquoi diable Aphrodite l'avait-il doté d'une telle beauté et Éros d'une telle sensualité ? Il serait bien capable de séduire le pire de tous les démons d'un simple battement de cil et pas du tout charmeur qui plus est ! Quand le maitre des Chimères se sépara du messager des dieux il lui sourit et demanda:

-Alors ?

-...Ce sera suffisant oui.

-Merci Hermès.

-Je t'en pris, c'est un plaisir.

Et Hermès reparti, lettre en main. Kanon soupira et retourna s'assoir...il reprit sa plume et écrivit un message à ses compagnons...il ne pouvait vraiment pas partir sans leur dire au revoir...

_Mes chers amis,_

_Je suis désolé de partir comme ça, sans même vous dire au revoir. Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je n'ai pas le choix...il faut que j'aille au Pandémonium pour me retrouver face à face avec Lucifer, et alors ce sera soit il accepte de ne pas s'en prendre à la terre et nous nous reverrons peut être un jour...ou alors cela se finira dans un bain de sang et nous nous entretuerons...comme la dernière fois. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse que vous m'accompagnez, ne cherchez pas à me rattraper, car quand vous lirez ces lignes, il sera peut être déjà trop tard...il se pourrait que je sois déjà mort. Mes chères Chimères, protégez l'île comme vous l'avez fait pendant toutes ces années ou j'ai été absent. Saga, soit heureux avec Hadès...je te le souhaite plus que tout au monde. Mes amis du Sanctuaire, du monde sous marin, des Enfers, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de partir de cette façon. Rhadamanthe...mon tendre amour, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir rester à tes côtés...j'aurais tellement aimé unir ma vie à la tienne...pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse envers toi...nous avons juré d'être ensemble jusqu'à la fin, de vivre ensemble, de vieillir ensemble, de mourir ensemble...mais cela ne sera pas possible. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur mon amour...je veux que tu continues à vivre...alors...je te le demande...dés que tu liras cette lettre...brûle la et oublies-moi. Oubliez moi tous...ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. _

_Je vous aime tous tendrement,_

_Adieu, pardonnez-moi...et oubliez-moi_

_Kanon._

Sa main trembla sur les derniers mots et une larme lui échappa et coula sur la feuille de papier. Il nettoya sa plume, la rangea et plia la lettre avant de la mettre dans une enveloppe et de la sceller, enfin il la glissa dans un tiroir de son bureau et se prit la tête entre ses mains...il se sentait mal...tellement mal...mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il sécha les larmes qui perlaient le coin de ses yeux et se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre...une fois dans la pièce il vit une forme derrière le rideau...il devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait de Rhadamanthe. Il se dévêtit sans rien dire et se glisse sous les draps avant de se coller contre le corps chaud du spectre à ses côtés. Épuisé par les émotions de la journée, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. A ce moment, le whyvern se retourna et fixa le visage endormir de son amant...il lui cachait quelque chose, il le savait. Mais il ignorait quoi, il savait que cela avait un rapport avec Lucifer mais lequel, il ne voyait pas. Ne sachant que faire, il se contenta de prendre son fiancé dans ses bras...la ou il devrait toujours être.

Le lendemain, Kanon se réveilla avant que le soleil ne se lève, il s'assit le plus doucement possible et fixa un long moment le visage endormi de son amant. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer et se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes puis il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-Adieu mon amour...je t'aime...

Sur ces mots, Kanon se leva et s'habilla de sa toge habituelle, passa la cape courte jusqu'aux coudes qu'il attacha avec son col en or, enfila ses sandales hautes jusqu'aux genoux, attacha ses cheveux vers le milieu et tressa les deux mèches qui tombaient devant ses oreilles avant de les attacher ensemble sur l'arrière de son crane. Il prit ensuite son sceptre...il vit son armure verser deux larmes mais elle, elle comprenait...elle ne pouvait pas venir, sinon cela serait pris pour un acte d'agression. Il alla dans son bureau, pris la lettre qu'il avait écrit la veille et la posa sur son trône dans la grande salle...la, il était sur qu'on la trouverait. Il regarda une dernière fois sa demeure avant de se téléporter à quelques kilomètres du Pandémonium.

Et c'est juste à l'instant ou il arrivait que Rhadamanthe se leva en sursaut, persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et le fait de ne pas avoir vu Kanon au réveil le lui confirma..il se concentra...rien a faire, le cosmos du dieu était introuvable ! Le whyvern réveilla tout le monde, enfila son surplis et alla dans la salle du trône en gueulant que l'ancien second gémeau avait disparu ! Ce fut Shiryu qui trouva la lettre sur le siège du maitre des lieux. Il l'ouvrit et la lut à voix haute...un silence régna juste après ça. Comment ça Kanon était parti seul au Pandémonium ? Comment ça il voulut qu'ils l'oublient ? Comment ça il se pourrait qu'il ne revienne jamais ? Rhadamanthe vit rouge...mais...son amant ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'oublier ! Jamais il ne le pourrait ! Il était toute sa vie ! Et peu importe s'il ne voulait pas qu'il participe à la bataille ! S'ils mourraient, ce serait ensemble !

-Hors de question que je reste ici les bras croisés, je vais le chercher !

-Rhadamanthe tu vas te faire tuer ! Cria Hadès.

-Je m'en fous ! Je préfère crever avec lui que vivre sans lui !

Les Chimères le regardèrent et sourirent en hochant la tête. Peu importe les ordres de leur seigneur sur ce coup la ! Ils allaient y aller et le sauver ! Ils enfilèrent leurs armures...ils savaient ou se trouvait le château de Lucifer, ce ne serait pas un problème d'y aller. Hadès et Athéna se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, pour une fois ils tombaient d'accord.

-Nous venons avec vous !

Les chevaliers voulurent protester mais leur déesse leur ordonna de rester pour garder le Sanctuaire des Chimères en l'absence de celles ci...ils ne purent refuser. Saga se jeta dans les bras de son dieu, lui démontrant toute son affection avant qu'il ne parte. Shun les regarda un instant...le cœur battant à cent à l'heure...que devait-il faire ? Avouer son coup de foudre ou se taire ? Il se dit qu'il devait être courageux et prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers Aurore qui le regarda avec un sourire:

-Tu ne peux pas venir Shun.

-Je sais mais...je voudrai te dire quelque chose avant...

-Et bien vas-y je t'écoute.

Shun avait les joues cramoisies...son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il inspira profondément et déclara en fixant les magnifiques prunelles de glace de la jeune fille:

-P...promets d'être prudente...et de faire attention à toi...d'accord ? Reviens saine et sauve.

Il se pencha et embrassa la jeune fille sur le coin des lèvres, sous le regard horrifié d'Ikki, avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe, laissant Aurore les bras ballants et la bouche entrouverte...elle caressa du bout des doigts l'endroit ou les lèvres de Shun l'avait touchée et rougis un peu en murmura, les yeux emplis de tendresse pour ce mignon petit chevalier:

-Je te le promets...

Les autres Chimères avaient observé le spectacle avec un regard tendre. Visiblement, Aurore avait enfin trouvé la personne qui ferait fondre son cœur de glace. Sur ce, ils se téléportèrent près du Pandémonium.

Kanon arriva devant le grand escalier et fut plutôt surpris d'y trouver Lucifer qui l'attendait entouré de ses anges destructeurs. L'ange sourit et dit:

-Je vois que tu as pris la décision la plus sage...Chimèra.

-Je suis venu seul...et désarmer. Déclara Kanon. Respecteras-tu ta promesse envers moi Lucifer ?

-Je te l'ai juré sur son honneur et mon âme.

Kanon soupira et hocha la tête avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers Lucifer...soudain, il sentit plusieurs cosmos et se figea...non...ils n'avaient pas osé venir malgré l'interdiction ? Il se retourna et aperçut ses compagnons qui se rapprochait...accompagnés de Rhadamanthe, Hadès et Athéna en plus ? Satan fronça les sourcils...Chimèra lui aurait-il menti ?...Non...vu son visage surpris, il ne devait pas être au courant.

-Seigneur Chimèra ! S'écria Yvan.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir ! Cria Kanon.

-Tu crois qu'on allait te laisser seul ? Râla Rhadamanthe. Faudra qu'on ait une petite conversation après ça !

Lucifer les regarda d'un air rageur. Cela ne faisait pas parti de ses projets...il avait pensé forcé Chimèra à lui donner un enfant de sang pur en le faisant chanter et ainsi il aurait été totalement sien ! Il poussa un grognement avant de réfléchir le plus vite possible...un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres et d'un geste il fit apparaître un grand sablier, en haut, du sable, en bas un liquide rouge...du sang ? Il attrapa le poignet du dieu des Chimères et lui trancha un doigt avant de le placer au dessus du sablier...une goutte du sang divin et pur de Kanon tomba au sommet du sable et sembla se cristalliser. Athéna le regarda éberluée avant de demander:

-Qu'as-tu fait ?

Lucifer referma le sablier et répondit sans la regarder:

-Vois-tu le sang qui se trouve en bas de ce sablier ? Il s'agit de mon sang. Quand le sable tombe devant, il s'évapore mais il possède une particularité.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Rhadamanthe, très méfiant.

-Du calme jeune whyvern, je vais vous expliquer. Pour tester votre force je vous invite à participer à un petit jeu. Vous devrez vaincre mes quatre anges destructeurs pour parvenir jusqu'à ma salle du trône. Et une fois la bas, il vous faudra détruire le sablier...vous disposez de six heures très exactement.

-Et si on échoue ? Demanda Sébastian.

-C'est la que la goutte de sang de Chimèra entre en jeu, elle sera le dernier grain de sable à tomber. Si vous ne parvenez pas à détruire le sablier avant qu'elle ne tombe dans mon sang...Chimèra perdra sa volonté et deviendra totalement mien.

Tous ouvrirent de grand yeux et fixèrent Lucifer avec colère. Ce qu'il faisait la était immonde ! Kanon fixa son ennemi de toujours les yeux écarquillés par la colère:

-Lucifer ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait prévu !

-Les choses ont changé mon cher. Répondit Lucifer en l'attirant contre lui. Nous vous attendrons dans ma salle du trône. Oh et une dernière chose...je préfère vous prévenir...ce sablier est aussi résistant que le Mur des Lamentations des Enfers.

Sur ces mots, les anges destructeurs se téléportèrent dans les endroits qu'ils devaient protéger et Lucifer se téléporta dans sa salle du trône avec Kanon et le sablier...et dés qu'ils furent arrivés...le sable commença à s'écouler.

_**A suivre**_


	14. Affrontement

_La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Affrontement

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 13. Affrontement

Pour le coup...Rhadamanthe venait de perdre son calme habituel, depuis que Lucifer avait enlevé Kanon sous ses yeux il ne cessait d'hurler. Hadès tentait de calmer son juge du mieux qu'il pouvait...C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait autant en colère. Il ne se calma...à peu près, que lorsque Yan hurla qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et qu'il fallait aller sauver le jeune dieu sur le champ. Sur ce point, tout le monde tombait d'accord. Ils coururent donc vers le palais et montèrent les premières marches du Pandémonium...le temps comptait !

Pendant ce temps Lucifer venait de s'assoir sur son trône et fixait Kanon avec insistance, le jeune dieu semblait en proie à une colère sourde. Celui ci passa sa langue sur la légère coupure sur son doigt et la soigna. Tentant de maitriser sa colère comme il pouvait, il s'assit sur les marches qui menaient au trône...il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre et prier pour que tout se passe bien. Satan tendit une main devant lui et fit apparaître une sorte d'écran avec son cosmos. Ainsi ils pourraient suivre le déroulement des choses. Chimèra priait pour que tout se passe bien pour ses amis et Lucifer s'en fichait royalement, il était confiant, car il savait que même s'ils arrivaient à la salle du trône, ils ne pourraient jamais détruire le sablier.

Et encore pendant ce temps, le groupe de guerriers et les deux dieux continuait de monter les escaliers, se demandant sans cesse si Kanon allait bien. Ils coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, ils n'avaient que six heures devant eux ! Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une cascade, sur un pont de pierre. L'endroit était sinistre...l'eau qui coulait était presque noir, cela faisait froid dans le dos. Soudain, une tornade violette fonça droit sur eux, ils l'évitèrent juste à temps et la tornade se matérialisa sous la forme d'Astaroth du Chérubin. Ce dernier souriait méchamment et sortit les crocs qui se trouvaient dans les mains de son armure. Faron et Sébastian se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils se tournèrent vers le reste du groupe et crière:

-Partez devant ! On s'occupe de lui !

-Mais les garçons...Hésita Aurore.

-T'occupe et pars avec les autres ! La vie du Seigneur Chimèra est en jeu il faut que vous arriviez en haut le plus vite possible !

Le reste du groupe hocha la tête au bout d'un moment et continuèrent leurs routes. Astaroth voulut les en empêcher mais les deux amants se placèrent devant lui et le défièrent de leurs cosmos. L'ange de la sagesse haussa les épaules et le regarda comme des poux:

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'être deux changera quelque chose ? Je pourrais vous éliminer d'une morsure !

Sur ce, l'ange fonça sur les deux. Les Chimères évitèrent de justesse l'attaque et foncèrent a leur tour. Le combat commença...coup de poings et de pieds fusèrent. Ils débutèrent de cette façon, évaluant le niveau de l'autre. Les deux Chimères tentaient de ne pas montrer leur trouble...l'ange était aussi fort qu'avant pour réussir a les contenir tous les deux aussi facilement. D'un commun accord, les deux amants utilisèrent leurs cosmos. Mais a ce rythme la Astaroth n'allait pas tarder a les mettre a terre, ils devaient donc trouver son point faible pour le vaincre le plus vite possible ! Mais pour l'instant rien...sa défense et son attaque étaient parfaites ! Sebastian évita l'attaque super sonique de l'ange et lança:

-SONIC WIND !

Un puissant souffle de vent fonça vers Astaroth qui sauta et fonça vers Sébastian, a une telle vitesse que le vent s'en retourna contre la Chimère qui alla s'encastrer dans la roche. Faron le regarda et se tourna vers l'ange qui ne cessait de ricaner. Sans plus attendre, Anima lança son Lamento et une pluie de larme fonça vers l'ennemi qui, pris au court, n'évita pas a temps et se retrouva a terre. A ce moment, la Chimère des Ténèbres comprit...cet ange était beaucoup trop sur de lui. Il fallait donc le pousser a perdre ses moyens et ainsi ils pourraient facilement trouver son point faible.

Lucifer qui observait toujours le déroulement des choses avec Chimèra grimaça...a ce rythme, ces deux Chimères allaient réussir a battre Astaroth avant même que celui ci ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Il réfléchit très vite avant de sourire et de déclarer qu'il fallait mieux pimenter un peu les choses. Et d'un mouvement de cosmos il affaiblit les deux Chimères. Kanon se tourna horrifié vers Satan et cria:

-Lucifer ! C'est de la triche !

-On est en guerre très cher. Tous les coups sont permis.

Kanon poussa un grognement et se tourna vers le sablier...il fallait se dépêcher, pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire mais a la première occasion, il aiderait ses guerriers.

Sebastian et Faron sentirent soudainement leurs forces les quitter brusquement. Ils se sentaient faible...trop faible pour que ce soit normal. Astaroth les regarda en souriant...son seigneur l'avait bien aidé. Il fonça sur les deux guerriers et les roua de coups qu'ils ne purent éviter. Aucun des deux amants ne réussirent a contre attaquer...il fallait pourtant qu'ils réagissent ! Sinon ce serait la fin ! Ils se forcèrent a garder les yeux ouverts...même s'ils étaient a bout de force il ne fallait pas céder...L'ange de la sagesse s'attaqua à Anima, les crocs sur ses mains sortis et les planta dans sa chaire en criant:

-QUE LES CROCS DU COBRA TE FOUDROIENT !

Faron poussa un hurlement en se sentant les crocs le foudroyer de l'intérieur. Il fut propulsé un peu plus loin et Sebastian le rejoignit sur le champ, inquiet...il haussa un sourcil en voyant Anima sourire doucement.

-Faron...?

La Chimère se redressa du mieux qu'il put, sans se départir de son sourire. Il se tourna vers son amant...et l'embrassa doucement. Sebastian ouvrit de grand yeux et fixa Anima sans comprendre. Ce dernier expliqua:

-Ce sera peut être notre dernier baiser...j'ai découvert comment le battre.

-C'est vrai ? Murmura Valefor, tentant de ne pas penser a la première remarque de son amant. Qu'est-ce ?

-Ne dis rien et fais comme moi. A mon signal...envoie ta plus puissante attaque.

Sébastian hocha la tête et se tint prêt. Astaroth les fixait en ricanant toujours...il était sur de gagner. Les deux Chimères attendirent qu'il fonce a nouveau. Ce qui ne tarda pas a arriver, l'ange de la sagesse fonça, crocs sortis, prêt a les utiliser une nouvelle fois...ils n'avaient pas le droit a l'erreur...ils n'auraient qu'une fraction de seconde pour attaquer. Et enfin le point qu'avait remarqué la Chimère des ténèbres arriva...Astaroth écarta un peu les mains, donnant une parfaite vision de l'emplacement de son cœur. Faron fronça les sourcils et hurla un «MAINTENANT» et ils lancèrent tout deux leurs plus puissante attaque sur le cœur de l'ange...

-HURLEMENTS ! Hurla Sebastian.

-CHAOS ! Hurla Faron.

Le cosmos de Valefor siffla et une violente bourrasque fonça vers l'ange qui en fit sonné. Et un monstre sortit du cosmos d'Anima, les crocs et les griffes tendues. Le poing du monstre et le souffle de vent transpercèrent le cœur d'Astaroth qui poussa un hurlement avant de tomber a terre et de disparaître dans une flamme bleutée. Les deux Chimères eurent un sourire...ils avaient réussi...puis ils perdirent conscience dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kanon eut un sourire tendre et les félicita mentalement. L'image quitta le pont ou étaient évanouis les deux guerriers pour aller la ou les autres continuaient de courir.

Ces derniers étaient arrivés sur une plate forme entourée de colonnes. C'était étrange...il n'y avait personne...on ne ressentait aucune cosmo-énergie. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au milieu de la plate forme...les colonnes s'effondrèrent. Aurore érigea un mur de glace autour d'eux pour les protéger. Au moment ou ils sortaient des décombres, Eligor apparut devant eux, les mains posées sur les hanches. Shiva le fixa froidement avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe et de leur crier de partir devant. Même s'ils étaient conscients de perdre un nouveau compagnon, les autres continuèrent leur route. Laissant les deux adversaires face a face. Sans plus attendre, l'ange du pouvoir fonça vers la Chimère de la glace pour lui donner divers coup de griffes que la jeune femme évita avec grâce et élégance. Elle sauta en arrière et lança:

-CELESTE !

Un pique de glace fonça droit vers Eligor qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter...il attendait. Le pique le toucha...et explosa au contact de l'armure. Ce qui choqua Aurore au plus au point. L'ange éclata de rire et cria:

-Aurais-tu oublié Shiva ? Mon armure est la plus résistante de toutes les armures d'ange destructeur ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas la briser avec tes ridicules piques de glace ?

Aurore grogna...elle avait oublié ce détail. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de briser cette armure d'argent et vite ! Sinon elle était finie ! Eligor fonça sur elle en criant:

-QUE LA MANTHE RELIGIEUSE TE DEVORE !

En un cinquième de seconde le corps de Shiva fut lacéré de coups de griffe...les plaies étaient très profondes malgré leur taille ! Elle tangua mais ne tomba pas...il ne fallait pas...elle devait continuer le combat jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait !

Kanon serra son sceptre dans sa main...il devait faire quelque chose et vite ! Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Eligor...il devait visualiser les atomes de son armure...il devait les voir et repérer le point sensible...il rouvrit vivement les yeux...il avait trouvé ! Il envoya un peu de son énergie la bas et un point de l'armure de l'ange du pouvoir se mit a briller, il se trouvait juste sur le flan droit. Lucifer en voyant ça se tourna vers Chimèra et marmonna:

-Je vois...

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Répondit le jeune dieu en souriant.

Sur la plate forme, Aurore vit un point de l'armure de son ennemi briller et eut un sourire...malgré le danger, son dieu continuait de lui venir en aide. Le remerciant mentalement, elle prépara un nouveau pique de glace et le lança sur le flan droit...dés qu'il y eut impact l'armure d'Eligor vola en éclat ! L'ange paniqua en voyant son armure exploser. Shiva ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et claqua des doigts en criant:

-TRANSCENDENTALE !

Une puissante vague de froid fonça vers Eligor et le transperça de toute par. L'ange resta figer un long moment avant de tomber a terre et de disparaître dans une flamme bleutée. Aurore sourit et regarda le ciel...la journée était si belle...elle aurait tant aimer en profiter avec Shun. Ce petit chevalier...il avait réussi a faire fondre son cœur de glace...d'un simple regard...elle était heureuse d'avoir connu l'amour avant de partir. Elle s'effondra a terre en n'ayant qu'en tête le sourire d'Andromède.

Kanon fixait la scène, une larme au coin de l'oeil. Il avait suivi les penser de sa Chimère et cela le touchait beaucoup. Mais elle n'allait pas mourir. Il se le jurait qu'elle ne mourait pas !

Le reste du groupe avait bien senti le cosmos des trois Chimères et celui des deux anges disparaître. Mais ils ne devaient pas faire marche arrière...il ne leur restait qu'un peu plus de trois heures pour sauver Kanon ! Et il fallait se dépêcher. Yan savait...que le prochain combat serait le plus difficile...surtout pour lui. Mais il avait pris sa décision, c'était SON combat ! Et il allait le mener a bien ! Même si cela faisait lui faisait un mal de chien...au niveau du cœur...

_**A suivre**_


	15. Coeurs brisés

_La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Cœurs brisés

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 14. Cœurs brisés

Le groupe de guerrier et de dieu continuait de courir, ils couraient a en perdre haleine...la moitié du sablier devait s'être écoulé maintenant ! Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, c'était arrivé a temps. Mais Yan semblait perturbé par autre chose, mais quand on lui posait la question il détournait la chose pour ne pas répondre. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur une plateforme avec quelque colonnes mais la plupart étaient en ruine. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant...ils sentaient une présence...mais...elle n'était pas vraiment agressive...plutôt...confuse et triste. Le cosmos qu'ils ressentaient n'était pas vraiment sombre mais il tanguait entre les deux. Soudain, un papillon rose apparut devant eux...il avait deux ronds jaunes sur les ailes. Et puis, de nul part, sortirent plusieurs papillons multicolores. Ils volèrent un peu autour du groupe avant de se regrouper...de s'unir...et de prendre forme humaine. Devant eux, Moa apparut, le visage impassible, les bras en croix, dévoilant ses ailes jaunes. Il les abaissa ensuite et fixa le groupe avec indifférence. Yan le fixa un long moment puis déclara qu'il allait se charger de lui.

-Mais...Yan...Voulut protester Nowaki.

-Wa-chan...laisse, c'est entre moi et lui...nous avons un petit compte à régler...

-Comment ça ? Demanda Yvan.

-Laissez tomber et continuez. Vous devez aller aider le Seigneur Chimèra, je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, pour l'instant, partez !

Ils finirent par accepter et repartir, Moa ne fit aucun geste pour les arrêter, il regardait son adversaire dans les yeux...il avait toujours su que cela arriverait...et même s'il ne le montrait pas il était complètement paniqué de l'intérieur...d'ailleurs même s'il tentait de le maitriser du mieux qu'il pouvait...ses mains tremblaient un peu. Bahamut fixait son opposant, l'air un peu incertain puis il s'avança vers lui d'un pas. Il avait tant de chose a lui dire...mais par ou commencer ? Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage il commença à parler:

-Cela faisait longtemps Moa...j'avoue que j'aurais préféré que nos retrouvailles se fassent dans d'autre circonstance...

L'ange ne répondit rien et continua a fixer la Chimère, l'écoutant parler.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué...Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai te dire...même encore maintenant...même lorsque je te vois aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas a croire que tu es en fait un ange destructeur de Lucifer...toi qui est si pur...si doux...si gentil...qui aime la paix et la lumière plus que tout...

-...Tais-toi...Marmonna Moa en serrant les poings.

-Toi que j'ai appris a connaître...que j'ai appris a apprécié...toi dont je suis tombé amoureux...

-...Tais-toi...

-Je me souviens du jour ou je t'ai déclaré ma flamme...cette nuit la...nous nous étions retrouvé sur la plage...je t'ai aperçu...tu étais si beau...j'ai caressé ta joue de ma main...tu m'as souris...tu as posé ta main sur la mienne...j'ai glissé mon autre main autour de tes hanches...

-Je t'ai dis de te taire...

-J'ai posé mes lèvres sur ton front...tu as fermé les yeux...je les ai glissé sur ta joue...puis sur tes lèvres...

-La ferme !

-D'abord surpris...tu as fini par te laisser aller dans mes bras...tu as passer les tiens autour de mes épaules...j'ai passé les miens autour de ta taille...je t'ai couché sur le sable...je t'ai murmuré que je t'aimais...tu as souris et...tu as répondu que toi aussi...tu m'aimais...

-LA FERME ! CA SUFFIT TAIS-TOI !

Yan se tut et fixa son ancien amant qui était courbé en avant, avait les yeux fermés et les mains plaquées que ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Bahamut eut un regard attristé...Moa se redressa et planta un regard empli de colère vers la chimère. De quel droit...de quel droit osait-il lui rappeler tout ça ? Pourquoi le faisait-il a ce point souffrir ? Il cria:

-Yan c'est du passé tout ça ! Il faut tirer un trait la dessus ! Crois-moi j'ai passé des moments merveilleux avec toi, n'en doute jamais ! Mais c'est terminé ! C'est terminé depuis l'instant même ou j'ai retrouvé la mémoire...ou je me suis souvenu que j'étais un ange destructeur ! Et notre devoir est de se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Sur ces mots, Moa augmenta son cosmos, puissant et fort...même s'il tremblait légèrement. Il écarta les bras et fixa Yan, les ailes déployées. Il savait que même s'il ne faisait pas ça, il serait incapable de le frapper...après tout...il était la chose la plus précieuse a ses yeux. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et murmura

-Hallucination diabolique...

Un rayon de lumière passa devant les yeux de Yan...quand ce dernier les rouvrit, il était dans un endroit paradisiaque...un champ de fleur, avec une rivière, des arbres et des fées tout autour de lui. Il entendit une voix douce l'appeler et il se tourna et vit une fleure grandir et...prendre forme humaine. Il hoqueta. Devant lui se trouvait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde...Moa...mais il était comme il était quand il l'avait rencontré. La peau délicatement rosée, ses long cheveux détachés et tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles, il portait un haut blanc qui laissait voir ses épaules a manches longues et le bas était une jupe qui se séparait en deux a partir du bas des cuisses et il était pieds nus. Il avait les mains posées l'une sur l'autre au niveau de sa poitrine et arborait un sourire tendre et heureux.

-Yan...mon amour...Murmura-t-il.

Yan se figea...une illusion...il savait que c'était une illusion ! Mais pourtant...il n'arrivait pas la lever les poings ou augmenter son cosmos. Il entendit la voix de Moa résonner dans sa tête...mais pas celle de l'illusion.

-Comme tu le sais je peux lire dans le cœur des autres et ainsi les empêcher de m'attaquer en prenant la forme de la personne qui lui ait la plus chère. Tu le sais au fond de toi...tu es incapable de m'attaquer parce que sinon tu souffrirais toute ta vie d'avoir lever la main sur l'homme que tu aimais.

Yan en tremblait de rage...que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas frapper Moa ! Il serra les poings et en lança un vers l'illusion qui poussa un cri en cachant son visage...cette vision stoppa la Chimère...non...il ne pouvait pas ! L'illusion de Moa leva la tête et sourit doucement. Il s'approcha de lui les bras grands ouverts.

-Viens dans mes bras mon cher amour...

Quand ils entrèrent un contact, Yan se reçut un choc lumineux en pleine face et fut propulsé plus loin en criant. Mais...l'attaque n'était pas très puissante et ne lui avait presque rien fait...ce qui signifiait que Moa avait des scrupules a lui faire du mal ! Il se releva du mieux qu'il put et fixa son adversaire de son regard bleuté...comment faire du mal a la seule personne qu'on ait jamais aimé ? Autrefois avant de le rencontrer il avait son maitre et ses frères...Et cela lui suffisait mais la...depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'ange sa vie avait pris une toute autre tournure. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que l'illusion s'était approché et l'avait touché une nouvelle fois, il fut a nouveau projeté plus loin, frappé par un rayon de lumière. Il se releva plus difficilement que la première fois...mais ce ne fut que pour se prendre un nouveau coup. Il se releva encore une fois et il entendit des cloches...il rêvait c'était pas possible, il ne voyait aucune cloche ! Il posa une main sur sa tempe et fixa l'illusion qui le regardait toujours avec le même sourire tendre. La voix de l'ange destructeur résonna dans son esprit.

-Ce que tu entends en ce moment est l'angélus, le son de ces cloches est une salutation aux anges...mais pour toi j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne servent de marche funèbre...Yan.

L'illusion se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui. Et Yan serra les poings...cela lui arrachait le cœur de faire cela mais il n'avait pas le choix ! Il devait aller sauver son maitre ! Le coeur lourd, il déploya ses ailes et augmenta son cosmos sous le regard choqué de Moa qui n'en revenait pas qu'il ose le frapper ! Bahamut hurla:

-Pardonne moi Moa ! MEGA ATOMNIUM !

Sur ces mots, il lança une attaque possédant la puissance du soleil et le rayon s'abattit sur l'ange destructeur qui poussa un cri avant d'être projeté en arrière. L'illusion disparut et ils se retrouvèrent sur la plate forme. Yan fixa l'escalier il devait y aller !

-Pourquoi...? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas achevé...?

Il se tourna et vit Moa, agenouillé sur le sol, les poings serrés sur le marbre froid, son armure quelques peu brisée, la lèvre fendue et l'arcane sourcilière ouverte. Il fixait Yan avec un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. La Chimère sourit et s'agenouilla devant lui, il caressa doucement sa joue avant de laisser ses doigts glisser dans quelques mèches de cheveux verts noirs.

-Parce que je t'aime et cela même si tu es du côté de Lucifer, même si tu es mon ennemi, je m'en fiche. Pour moi tu resteras a jamais celui dont je suis tombé amoureux. Je t'aime Moa et je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Yan...

-Il faut que j'aille sauver le Seigneur Chimèra, attends moi la, je reviendrai te chercher après, c'est promis.

Yan posa ses lèvres sur le front de l'ange avant de se relever et de commencer a prendre la direction des escaliers.

Pendant ce temps, Lucifer serrait les poings sur son trône...ainsi Moa avait eu une liaison cachée avec une chimère ? C'était impardonnable ! Et en plus il le laissait filer ! Il ne laisserait pas faire ça ! Il concentra son cosmos sur le bout de son doigt et envoya un rayon vers Yan.

Moa écarquilla les yeux, il avait senti le cosmos de son maitre...il était en train de...l'ange se leva précipitamment et se plaça devant Yan en criant:

-Yan attention !

Avant même que Bahamut n'est plus faire quoi que ce soit, Moa se prit le rayon de Lucifer en pleine poitrine. Il cria de douleur, son armure vola en éclat et il s'écroula sur le sol. Yan resta un moment interdis avant de pousser un hurlement et de s'agenouiller aux côtés de son ancien amant et de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Moa ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Moa ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fixa Yan avec un petit sourire tendre.

-Phhh...je suis...vraiment idiot...j'ai tout fais...pour me persuader...que je ne ressentais plus rien pour toi...alors qu'en fait...je ne faisais...que me faire souffrir inutilement...

-Ne parle plus ! Je vais te soigner ! Accroche-toi !

-Yan...tu dois...sauver Chimèra...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...laisse moi...de toute façon...il n'y a rien a faire...

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je vais te soigner, tout va bien maintenant !

-Yan...je dois...te dire quelque chose...

Moa leva difficilement une main et la passa sous ce qu'il restait de son armure, il attrapa une chaine et fit sortir le pendentif. C'était un petit bahamut en argent, avec des yeux en saphir bleu. Le cœur de Yan manqua un battement...c'était le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert il y a longtemps ! Le jour ou il s'était déclaré ! Il était pourtant persuadé que Moa s'en était débarrassé...mais non...il l'avait gardé...l'ange eut un sourire tendre et aimant et déclara:

-Sache...que même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé...malgré nos position respectives...je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Yan sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et il abaissa doucement son visage vers celui de Moa. Leurs yeux se fermèrent...et alors que leurs lèvres entraient en contact...l'ange destructeur de l'air disparut dans une flamme bleutée. La chimère du soleil referma ses bras dans le vide...il trembla en serrant les dents...des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues...pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela s'était-il passé comme ça ? Le cœur réduit en poussière, Yan se releva avec difficulté et essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main...Lucifer allait le payer ! Il lui ferait payer ça au centuple ! Il se le jurait ! Sur cette pensée, il continua sa route en courant.

Kanon tremblait de rage, les larmes menaçant de couler a tout moment...c'était tellement triste ! Yan ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour un ange destructeur...et ce qu'il venait de voir lui déchirait le cœur...il était capable de ressentir toute la douleur de sa Chimère...et cela le déchirait de l'intérieur jusqu'à l'âme. Il tourna son regard empli de colère vers Lucifer et cria:

-Lucifer tu vas trop loin !

-Je te le répète Chimèra, nous sommes en guerre. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps avec des sentiments stupides.

-Séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment est immonde !

-Ah la la...mon pauvre Chimèra...tu es certes très puissant...mais ton défaut le plus fatal est que tu es trop sensible.

-Et fier de l'être !

-Je le vois bien...mais dis moi Chimèra...pourquoi te soucies-tu autant de tes Chimères ? Leurs problèmes personnels ne sont pas les tiens que je sache.

Kanon s'apprêta a répondre ouvertement a Lucifer mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il se figea...c'était vrai...pourquoi s'intéressait-il a ça ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires...et il s'en fichait pas mal. En fait...pourquoi se battait-il de la sorte...? Tout cela ne le regardait pas...il s'en fichait complètement...Chimèra secoua vivement la tête et posa une main sur sa tempe, horrifié...qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de penser de cette façon ? Ce n'était pas dans son genre ! Bien sur qu'il était concerné par ce que ressentait ses Chimères ! Lucifer eut un sourire en voyant son regard perdu.

-Commencerais-tu a perdre ta volonté de lutter mon cher Chimèra ?

Kanon se tourna vers le sablier en tremblant, il pâlit...il restait a peine un quart du sablier plein ! Il se sentait déjà défaillir...il n'avait...plus envie de rien...il ne voulait plus lutter...il secoua encore une fois la tête, il ne devait pas se laisser aller ! Il devait continuer a résister ! Se concentrant pour ne pas penser de cette façon, il se rassit sur les marches...tentant de calmer son angoisse...il suppliait mentalement les autres de se dépêcher...car même avec toute sa volonté...il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

_**A suivre**_


	16. Sans volonté

_La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Sans volonté...

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 15. Sans volonté...

Le palais de Lucifer était en vu, ils y étaient presque ! Néanmoins...il y avait quelque chose d'étrange...aucune trace du dernier ange destructeur...aucune trace de son cosmos. C'était vraiment étrange...au bout d'un temps ils arrivèrent sur un pont...tout était sombre autour d'eux...et un précipice se trouvait juste en dessous...c'était tellement noir qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de fond. Arrivés la...Yvan et Nowaki stoppèrent leur course. Le reste du groupe se tourna vers eux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Athéna.

-...Continuez sans nous. Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard. Déclara Nowaki.

Les deux dieux et Rhadamanthe les fixèrent avec de grands yeux avant d'hocher la tête et de continuer leur chemin. Les deux chimères restèrent un moment immobile quand soudainement, une aura noire s'abattit sur eux. Ils évitèrent l'attaque de justesse. Belzébuth ricana et se releva. Il fixa ses deux adversaires, les bras croisés, avec un air supérieur.

-Vous êtes plutôt intuitifs...pour avoir réussi a sentir ma présence alors que j'avais caché mon cosmos. Déclara-t-il.

-J'aurais reconnu entre mille ton aura noire et puante. Déclara Yvan.

-Nous sommes plus nombreux que toi, tu n'as aucune chance. Dit Nowaki.

-Détrompe toi, même si vous aviez été tous les six contre moi cela n'aurait rien changé. Rétorqua l'ange destructeur.

Les deux chimères se mirent en position d'attaque et l'ange ne quitta pas sa position. Ils se fixèrent un moment du regard...puis Yvan envoya une boule de feu sur son adversaire. Ce dernier l'évita et fonça sur eux. Le combat s'engagea a coup de poing...même a deux ils avaient du mal a le contenir. Iffrit s'éloigna un peu et fit sortit une roche enflammée de son cosmos et l'envoya sur Belzébuth de toutes ses forces:

-DIVINE COMEDIE !

L'ange se prit l'attaque mais réussi a se réceptionner sur ses pieds. Yvan en resta sans voix...seulement un filet de sang coulait de la bouche du serviteur de Lucifer.

-Impossible...j'ai concentré presque toute mon énergie dans cette attaque...et il n'ait qu'égratigné...

Belzébuth eut un sourire et lécha le sang sur son menton avant de sauter et de déployer ses ailes. Il fonça droit vers Yvan:

-QUE LES AILES DE L'ENFER T'EMPORTENT !

La chimère n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se prit l'attaque de plein fouet...tout se passa très vite après. Nowaki vit son ami propulsé par dessus le pont...il ne réfléchit pas et lança un ElectroDisque sur l'ange pour le déstabiliser avant de sauter a son tour. Il se rattrapa a une liane qui pendait sur le pont et de l'autre main il attrapa le poignet de son frère d'arme. Il reprit sa respiration et leva les yeux vers Belzébuth qui s'accroupit près du bord pour les regarder avec un petit sourire. Ixion serra les dent et lui cracha a la figure:

-Enfoiré ! Attend un peu qu'on remonte et on te fera la peau !

-Pour ça mon cher il faudrait que tu lâches ton compagnon du feu...

-Jamais !

Yvan leva les yeux vers son ami de la foudre, son petit frère, innocent et pur mais tellement courageux. Il eut un petit sourire triste:

-Nowaki...lâche moi...

-Quoi ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

-Fais le !

-Jamais ! Je refuse d'abandonner un de mes grands frères comme ça ! Je suis peut être le plus jeune mais je suis incapable de laisser tomber un de mes amis comme ça !

-Nowaki...

Yvan en avait presque les larmes aux yeux...Belzébuth ricana une nouvelle fois et leva la main.

-Dans ce cas je vais me faire le plaisir de vous envoyer tous les deux en même temps dans l'eau delà !

Alors qu'il allait abattre sa main sur la liane pour la casser il se prit un coup qui l'envoya valser contre un rocher. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut un voile de cheveux noirs d'ébène qui flottait sous la brise. Puis il croisa deux yeux aussi bleu qu'un ciel printanier mais aussi empli de colère et de fureur. Nowaki fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux:

-Y...Yan ! Tu es vivant !

-Je vais te faire payer d'avoir porté la main sur mes amis, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! S'écria Bahamuth.

Yan déploya ses ailes et se mit en position d'attaque. Belzébuth fit de même et le combat s'engagea. Nowaki tenta de forcer sur ses bras pour remonter mais rien a faire...il n'y arrivait pas et Bahamuth allait avoir besoin d'aide ! Il n'arriverait pas a vaincre l'ange destructeur seul ! La chimère qui se battait essayait de contenir son ennemi mais il était très fort...il méritait bien son titre d'ange destructeur le plus puissant...Il commença a vraiment perdre le fil du combat lorsqu'une erreur de mouvement permit a Belzébuth de lui donner un coup au ventre et il enchaina les coups. Yan, déjà blessé par son combat contre Moa n'arrivait pas a se dégager. Le chimère sentait son compagnon faiblir et tenta de remonter mais rien a faire.

-Nowaki ! Lâche moi et va aider Yan ! Lui cria Yvan.

-Non ! Répondit Nowaki. Je ne remonterai pas sans toi !

Juste a cet instant, un des deux côtés de la liane se rompit et fit tomber un peu plus les deux chimères qui poussèrent un cri. Yvan leva les yeux et vit que le second côté de la liane risquait de se rompre aussi, il murmura donc:

-On est trop lourd tous les deux...

-La liane tiendra Yvan...je te le promet...

-Nowaki...

La chimère de la foudre baissa les yeux vers son compagnons du feu, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, ce dernier lui dit:

-On a pas le choix...

-Non...non je t'en pris...non...Yvan...

Yvan lâcha le poignet de Nowaki, la main de se dernier étant plus petite et plus fine que son propre poignet, il ne réussit pas a le retenir. La main d'Ifrit glissa de celle d'Ixion et...

-YVAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !

Nowaki regarda son compagnons...son grand frère...tomber dans le vide, il le vit sourire puis les ténèbres du gouffre se refermèrent sur lui. La chimère de la foudre continua a fixer le vide, pleurant a chaude larme, la main tendue vers l'endroit ou avait disparu Yvan...comme s'il espérait pouvoir réussir a le rattraper de cette façon. Il continua a fixer le gouffre un petit moment, quand les hurlements de douleur de Yan lui parvinrent, le ramenant a la réalité. Il serra les dents et le poing, tellement fort qu'il s'en rentra les ongles dans la paume. Il leva les yeux vers le pont, il pouvait facilement deviner le corps de son compagnon du soleil étalé par terre, a bout de force et couvert de blessure. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Non...c'est pas vrai...je refuse que ça arrive...Je refuse !

Sur ces mots il se balança et remonta sur le pont. Il dévisagea Belzébuth avec rage, jamais auparavant il n'avait été autant en colère. La rage qu'il ressentait avait fait augmenter son cosmos a un degré qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint. Il arriva devant l'ange a une vitesse dépassant celle de la lumière et colla son poing dans la joue de Belzébuth. Il abattit sur lui toutes ses réserves d'énergie, frappant le plus fort qu'il pouvait, ne laissant aucun moment a l'ange pour répliquer. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas d'où cet être qui semblait si fragile pouvait tirer une telle force. Yan observait le combat, a demi conscient. Il voyait le plus jeune d'entre eux massacrer complètement l'ange destructeur...jamais encore il ne l'avait vu autant en colère...c'était incroyable. Nowaki envoya Belzébuth valser ailleurs et sauta en l'air, il plaça ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre au dessus de sa tête et les abattit vers son adversaire:

-ELECTROFLUX !

Avant même que Belzébuth n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit...il se prit un immense rayon électrique que n'avait rien a envier aux foudre de Zeus lui même. L'ange cracha son sang et retomba au sol, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la pierre du pont, il disparut dans une flamme bleuté, comme les autres anges destructeurs. Nowaki sourit...il avait réussi...il ferma les yeux et tomba près de Yan...épuisé...il n'en pouvait plus, il avait tout donné dans ce combat. La chimère du soleil lui sourit et caressa ses courts cheveux bordeaux pour le félicité...il tomba dans l'inconscience a son tour.

Kanon observait la scène, le front brillant de sueur et les larmes piquant ses yeux...tous...ils les avaient tous perdu...il serra son sceptre dans sa main et essuya la sueur de son front...a force de lutter, il commençait a fatiguer.

-Match nul on dirait, tous tes guerriers sont mort, tout comme les miens. Déclara Lucifer.

-Non...il reste encore...Athéna...Hadès...et...Rhadamanthe...

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais que t'arrive-t-il Chimera ? Tu sembles avoir quelques difficulté a parler comme il faut.

Kanon regarda le sablier...il était presque entièrement vide...il baissa les yeux...il devait résister...il devait...mais il n'y arrivait plus...ses yeux se vidèrent de toute volonté...ils cessèrent de briller...pourquoi...pourquoi se battait-il ? Cela ne servait plus a rien...il n'avait plus envie de lutter...il ne voulait plus rien...tout cela...ne le regardait plus...tout était fini pour lui...plus rien n'avait d'importance...plus rien. Lucifer, ne le voyant pas répondre eut un sourire triomphant. Il avait réussi...enfin il était a lui ! Il se leva doucement de son trône et marcha d'un pas léger vers le jeune dieu des chimères. Ce dernier sentait les derniers fils de sa volonté commencer a se rompre...il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps...Satan passa une main autour de ses épaules et l'amena contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien...Lui murmura-t-il.

Kanon ne répondit pas, il ne se débattit même pas. L'ange des ténèbres sourit encore plus, il attrapa son menton de son autre main et lui leva le visage. Il le détailla entièrement...il n'y avait rien a dire, Chimera était vraiment d'une beauté exquise, mais aussi interdite...forte...et épineuse...comme une rose.

-Viens, tu tiens a peine sur tes jambes, je pense que tu serais mieux dans un endroit plus confortable. Non ?

Kanon le fixa de son regard vide:

-...O...Oui...

Lucifer sourit d'avantage et souleva Kanon en princesse dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne se débattit pas...il se laissa entièrement faire...il lâcha son sceptre qui tombe jusqu'en bas des marches dans un bruit métallique. Chimera, dans un dernier élan de volonté, supplia mentalement ses compagnons de faire vite...car bientôt il serait trop tard. Satan quand a lui, emmena le jeune dieu des chimères dans sa chambre...

_**A suivre**_


	17. Corps et âme

_La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Corps et âme

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

_**Avertissement:**_ Attention, scène de viol, je suis pas douée pour en faire et encore moins des violentes mais je préviens quand même.

Chapitre 16. Corps et âme

Rhadamanthe, aidé par Hadès, défonça la porte d'entrée du Pandémonium, ils traversèrent le couloir tous les trois. Ils arrivèrent assez vite a la salle du trône et défoncèrent a nouveau la porte (ils le regretteront quand ils verront la facture du montant des travaux XD), une fois a l'intérieur...ils constatèrent avec horreur qu'il n'y avait personne...la salle était entièrement vide ! Nul trace de Kanon ou de Lucifer ! Athéna trouva quelque chose au pied de l'escalier et le ramassa:

-Ce serait pas le sceptre de Chimera ça ?

Rhadamanthe se tourna vers elle et lui arracha presque le sceptre des mains. Puis il s'exclama que oui c'était bien le sien. Mais...certes le sceptre était la...mais ou était son propriétaire...? Ils montèrent les marches et arrivèrent devant le trône...la ils trouvèrent le sablier ! Ils virent avec horreur qu'il était presque vide ! Il fallait vite trouver un moyen de le briser ! Mais lequel...car nul doute qu'il devait être solide pour que Lucifer l'ait laissé ici sans surveillance...alors qu'Hadès se creusait les méninges pour tenter de trouver une solution pour briser ce truc, que Rhadamanthe parcourait la pièce de long en large pour tenter de sentir le cosmos de Kanon, Athéna, elle, fixait le sablier en se grattant bêtement la joue:

-...Lucifer n'a pas dit un truc du genre...que ce sablier est aussi solide que le Mur des Lamentations...?

Hadès s'arrêta aussitôt de penser et se tourna vivement vers sa nièce avec un grand sourire.

-Mais oui ! C'est ça !

Athéna le fixa sans comprendre.

-Si ce sablier est aussi solide que le Mur des Lamentations que seul un dieu peut détruire alors il suffirait qu'on joigne nos forces pour le détruire !

Athéna ouvrit de grand yeux, surprise. Rhadamanthe quand a lui se figea.

-Je l'ai ressenti ! C'était faible mais c'était bien le cosmos de Kanon !

-Et bien vas-y ! Athéna et moi on s'occupe du sablier ! Cria Hadès.

Rhadamanthe ne le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça dans la direction ou il sentait le faible cosmos de son fiancé. Hadès se tourna vers le sablier et Athéna hésita un petit moment avant de demander:

-Tu es sur que ça va marcher ?

-Oui, j'en suis sur, mais...ce n'est pas a ça que tu faisais allusions tout a l'heure ?

-Bah non ! Je n'ai fais que pensé a voix haute ! Je me suis même pas rendue compte que je parlais...

Hadès sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa nuque alors qu'il affichait un air blasé se demandant comment cette cruche pouvait être la fille préférée de son frère...

-Et dire que c'est ma nièce...Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Pendant ce temps...Lucifer venait de déposer Kanon sur son grand lit et caressait maintenant son visage, assis a ses cotés. Il eut un sourire malveillant...enfin...plus que quelques minutes et le jeune dieu serait entièrement a lui. Il fixa les yeux vides d'émotions de Chimera...il ressemblait a une poupée comme ça...une magnifique poupée...Il redessina les contours de son visage avant de caresser ses lèvres douces et rosées du bout des doigts. L'ange des ténèbres sentit une bouffée de désir monter en lui, il ne voulait plus attendre...il le voulait maintenant...prendre possession de ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré dés le premier coup d'œil. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux bleu océan qui barrait le visage du jeune dieu et se pencha vers lui...le temps sembla passer comme au ralenti...surtout pour Kanon qui, n'ayant pas encore perdu toute sa volonté, voyait tout ce qui se passait et voyait Lucifer rapprocher son visage du sien. Non...il ne voulait pas...il n'appartenait qu'à Rhadamanthe...a personne d'autre !

-N...non...Réussit a murmurer le jeune dieu.

Lucifer ne l'écouta pas...de toute façon il ne pouvait pas se débattre faible comme il était...il continua de se pencher et finalement...posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kanon, profitant qu'il ait la bouche entrouverte, il y inséra sa langue, fouillant la bouche du jeune dieu de fond en comble avant de trouver la langue de Chimera et de la mêler a la sienne. L'ancien gémeau gémit de protestation et tenta de se séparer de l'ange...mais il n'y arrivait pas...il se sentait trop faible. Il n'avait même pas envie de se débattre...il ne voulait plus rien de toute façon...autant abandonner et se laisser faire...Voyant qu'il ne se débattait presque plus, Lucifer eut un sourire mental et, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, remonta un peu le bas de la toge du jeune homme, caressant ses jambes et ses cuisses au passage. Kanon se crispa et s'agita quelque peu sous lui. L'ange lui retira son col en or ainsi que sa cape et lui mordit le cou jusqu'au sang faisant lâcher un faible cri de douleur au jeune dieu.

Lucifer lécha le sang qui coulait le long de son cou, semblant s'en délecter. Il abaissa le haut de la toge du jeune dieu, dénudant son torse couleur ivoire. Kanon sentit les larmes perler ses yeux...il se sentait honteux de ne pas pouvoir se débattre...il lâchait des petits gémissements de douleur alors que Lucifer passait ses mains sur son torse et son ventre, griffant sa peau avec ses longs ongles, laissant des longues traces rouge sur son passage, Satan descendit ses lèvres sa ses tétons et en prit un en bouche, il le mordit et le suça si fort qu'il se mit a saigner, faisant glapir l'ancien gémeau. Le jeune dieu serra un peu les dents et laissant ses larmes couler quand il sentit l'ange lui écarter les cuisses sans plus attendre...il n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner son air de prédateur affamé et qu'il se léchait en ce moment les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du trône, Athéna et Hadès concentrait tous leurs cosmos pour tenter de détruire le sablier. Mais même avec leurs énergies concentrées, ils sentaient bien que l'objet était trop solide pour ne serait-ce que l'ébrécher ! Comment faire ?

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de pouvoir rivaliser avec le cosmos qui se dégage de ce sablier ! S'écria Athéna.

-Oui...mais je cherche actuellement lequel ! Rétorqua Hadès.

Soudain, ils sentirent tous les deux un puissant cosmos, juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent...et virent le sceptre de Chimera briller de mille feu ! Hadès comprit:

-Mais oui ! Chimera possède la puissance de six dieux ! Cela sera plus que suffisant pour détruire le sablier !

Hadès prit le sceptre dans sa main et leva son épée. Athéna leva son sceptre et ils augmentèrent leur cosmos, celui du dieu des chimères se joignit au leur. La déesse de la sagesse lança un rayon sur le sablier, le dieu des enfers le frappa de son épée et un rayon de lumière sortit du sceptre de Chimera. Les trois attaques atteignirent le sablier...quand la poussière retomba...une brèche s'était faite...et alors que la goutte de sang du dieu des chimères tombait vers le sang de Lucifer, le verre se brisa et le sang s'évapora, celui de l'ancien gémeau s'illumina et disparut avant de toucher le sol.

A ce moment précis...les yeux de Kanon s'animèrent a nouveau de volonté et il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait...il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit Lucifer se placer entre ses jambes, le bas de la toge quelques peu remonter...présentant son membre a son entrée. Il écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant ou il était et ce qu'il se passait et le repoussa vivement en hurlant:

-NOOOON !

Lucifer le fixa se reculer après l'avoir repoussé, un peu surpris...il grinça des dents, le visage exprimant toute sa colère, lorsqu'il comprit qu'Athéna et Hadès avaient réussi a détruire le sablier. Il regarda Kanon les sourcils froncés par sa rage et les mâchoires crispées. Il avait prévu d'être tendre, de ne pas trop le faire souffrir...mais la...il voulait lui faire mal, le blesser jusqu'au plus profond de son être ! Il lui adressa un sourire cruel:

-J'avais l'intention d'être doux...mais à ce que je vois je vais devoir employer la manière forte !

Sur ces mots, il attrapa vivement le poignet de Kanon et le força a se rallonger, il lui maintint les deux poignets et s'assit sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger alors que le jeune dieu tentait de se dégager, de protéger son intimité ou au moins de lui rendre la tache difficile...chose pas vraiment évidente vu qu'il se sentait assez faible du à cause de sa perte de volonté encore récente. Il s'agita en lui hurlant d'arrêter, de le laisser partir.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non tu m'appartiendras ! Cria Lucifer.

-Jamais ! Jamais je ne t'appartiendrai !

-Et que suis-je en train de faire la ?

-Certes tu peux peut être posséder mon corps ! Mais pas mon âme ! Ni mon cœur ! Les deux, que dis-je, les trois appartiennent déjà à quelqu'un d'autre !

Lucifer lui adressa un sourire malveillant:

-Oh ? Et à qui appartiennent-ils, ma jolie fleur ?

Kanon lui envoya un regard débordant de mépris et de haine:

-A lui ! Rhadamanthe du Whyvern ! Je suis appartient entièrement ! Corps et âme ! Et jamais tu ne pourras changer ça !

Lucifer eut un sourire amusé:

-On peut toujours essayer...

Sur ces mots, il lui écarta les jambes avec ses genoux, lui maintenant toujours les poignets. Kanon recommença a s'agiter sous lui, il tenta de faire appel a son cosmos pour le repousser mais l'ange le couvrit du sien pour l'empêcher de se déployer. Le jeune dieu sentit les larmes lui perler a nouveau les yeux:

-Arrête ! Non ! Lâche-moi ! NON !

Lucifer ne l'écouta pas et le gifla violemment, griffant sa peau et faisant couler des sang de sa bouche, sang que l'ange s'empresser d'essuyer avec sa langue, il ramena les poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main et laissa son autre main descendre le long de son corps, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau, laissant apparaître du sang.

-Non ! NON ! STOP !

Lucifer, agacé, lui retourna presque le cerveau d'un coup de poing dans la tempe, une nouvelle trainé de liquide rougeâtre coula le long de sa tête. Kanon resta immobile un instant, secoué, avant de se reprendre et de se débattre encore plus fort, hurlant a plein poumon, il ne retenait plus ses larmes. L'ange lui maintint les jambes écartées avec ses mains, Chimera profitait d'avoir retrouver l'usage des siennes pour le frapper afin de le faire lâcher prise. Il lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire, la lui cassant presque, mais Satan se contenta de lui adresser un sourire cruel. Le jeune dieu paniqua encore plus et tenta encore de l'arrêter...rien n'y fait. D'une poussée très violente, Lucifer entra d'un coup sec en lui, le déchirant de l'intérieur...le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre en fracas...le hurlant de douleur de Kanon...rejoint par le cri horrifié d'un autre homme...

-AAAAAAAAHHH !

-KANOOOON !

_**A suivre**_


	18. Combat final

_La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Combat final

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 17. Combat final

Rhadamanthe courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, le cœur battant a cent a l'heure, la peur au ventre. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard ! Il arriva devant une grande porte noir, un très mauvais pressentiment le taraudait...il serra les poings et défonça la porte d'un coup de Greatest Caution...un hurlement de douleur couvrit presque son cri d'horreur. Lucifer...qui pénétrait sèchement Kanon...qui se débattait sous lui. Le whyvern sentit la colère grimpa en flèche, il parut se matérialiser a coté du lit et envoya l'ange des ténèbres valser a l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, Satan fut si surpris qu'il ne put éviter, il sortit de Chimera et fut propulsé au moins cinq mètres plus loin. Rhadamanthe, brulant de rage, lui balança une Greatest Caution que l'ange évita sans trop de problème. Il se redressa et fixa le spectre avec haine:

-Tu oses m'interrompre dans un moment pareil spectre ?

-Tu ne poseras plus tes sales pattes sur Chimera !

Lucifer grogna...il pouvait se débarrasser de lui d'un tour de main mais maintenant que Kanon avait récupéré sa volonté et sa puissance, il pourrait en finir avec lui très vite, il décida donc de se téléporter ailleurs, attendant le combat final. Rhadamanthe hurla de colère, il allait lui faire la peau a ce salop ! Il se calma a peu près en entendant une voix faible et tremblante:

-Rha...Rhadamanthe...

Le whyvern se tourna vers le lit et vit que son amant le fixait, les yeux pleins de larmes et presque entièrement dévêtu, il tremblait de tous ses membres et une grande peur se lisait très facilement dans son regard. Rhadamanthe s'approcha de lui et s'assit a ses cotés, il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de le casser s'il y allait trop fort. Kanon se crispa un peu mais se détendit assez vite dans les bras de son fiancé...et éclata en sanglot. Le spectre caressa doucement la longue chevelure bleuté de l'ancien gémeau en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout de quelque minutes, Kanon se calma enfin et se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant:

-...Pardonne moi...Murmura le jeune dieu.

-Non, c'est a moi de m'excuser...si j'avais été pus vite je serai arrivé plus tôt...mais non...je n'ai pas réussi...et ce salop t'a...

Chimera posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant et lui sourit à la fois avec tendresse et tristesse:

-Non...tu n'as pas à t'excuser...tu es la...tu es venu a mon secours, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Rhadamanthe lui sourit avec tendresse et se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres du jeune dieu d'un chaste baiser. Kanon trembla très légèrement mais fini par répondre doucement. Le spectre se sépara de lui et l'aida a se relever et a se rhabiller. Une fois prêt, le whyvern tendit le sceptre blanc et or a son amant. Ce dernier le prit dans sa main avec un sourire et s'appuya dessus pour se tenir debout malgré la douleur cuisante entre ses cuisses et Rhadamanthe garda un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider, ensemble, ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre Hadès et Athéna dans la salle du trône. Une fois arrivés, la déesse de la sagesse (Enfin, ça reste a prouver) sauta au cou de Kanon, infiniment heureuse de le revoir.

-Kanon ! Ça va ? T'as rien ?

Kanon resta scotché un moment

-Euh...oui...ça va...

-Ouf !

Kanon essaya de la faire lâcher prise mais Hadès dut lui venir en aide pour réussir. Le jeune dieu des chimères reprit son souffle.

-Et pour Lucifer ? Demanda Hadès.

-Il est toujours dans le coin...il vaut mieux se tenir prêt. Répondit Chimera.

Sur ces mots, Kanon appela son armure qui vint le couvrir sur le champ...le dieu sentait sa tristesse d'avoir laisser son maitre partir seul mais ce dernier la rassura avec son cosmos. Hadès appela son surplis et Athéna son armure divine. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre...Lucifer ne tarderait certainement pas à arriver...

Ils attendirent un petit moment et l'ange des ténèbres ne semblait toujours pas décider a montrer le bout de son nez...Athéna grogna et marmonna:

-Je me demande ce que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva avec un rayon lui transperçant la cote, elle se figea et tomba a terre en criant de douleur et se tenant la cote

-Athéna ! Crièrent tous les autres.

Un ricanement sombre se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers le trône ou se tenait assis Lucifer ! Ce dernier ricanait, un sourire mauvais accroché au visage. Kanon serra son sceptre dans sa main, tremblant de rage, il murmura, la voix tremblante de colère et emplie de menace:

-Lucifer...qu'as-tu...osé faire...?

-Me débarrasser d'une déesse un peu trop gênante. Se contenta de dire l'ange sans se départir de son sourire.

Kanon serra les mâchoires et envoya des éclairs a Lucifer avec ses yeux. L'ange leva encore la main et envoya valser Hadès d'un mouvement de poignet.

-Hadès !

Hadès alla s'encastrer dans le mur et retomba a terre, sous les ricanements de Lucifer. Kanon sentit peu à peu ses nerfs craquer...il avait vu ses chimères tomber les unes après les autres...il s'était fait violé...et maintenant il voyait ses amis tomber sous ses yeux ! Ce fut trop pour lui, il augmenta brutalement son cosmos et envoya un rayon de lumière sur Satan qui cessa de rire sur le champ, il se dépêcha de contrer l'attaque qui partit dans le plafond. La rage était palpable dans l'aura du dieu des chimères, a tel point que même Rhadamanthe s'en retrouvait retourné...jamais il n'avait vu son amant dans une telle fureur ! C'en s'était carrément effrayant ! Lucifer fronça les sourcils de colère et se leva de son trône, lentement, très lentement...il pointa son ongle long et pointu vers son ennemi de toujours.

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça mon cher...

Un rayon sortit de son ongle mais Kanon n'eut le temps de voir qu'un point briller, il évita de justesse de façon a ne pas se le prendre dans le cœur mais se fit atteindre a l'épaule droite, il posa sa main sur la plaie avec un léger cri de douleur...il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement qu'il s'en prit un autre dans la cheville gauche qui se brisa sur le coup et un autre dans la cuisse droite, il tomba a genoux en gémissant de douleur...non...il ne devait pas crier...cela lui ferait trop plaisir !

-Kanon ! Hurla Rhadamanthe en se précipitant vers son amant.

Mais il fut violemment repoussé contre un pilier d'un mouvement de poignet de Lucifer qui se tourna vers Chimera avec un sourire menaçant.

-C'est dommage Chimera...cela aurait plus simple que tu acceptes ton sort tout simplement...tu n'aurais pas souffert de cette façon. Hélas, puisque tu t'évertues a me tenir tête...je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi.

Sur ses mots, il pointa son ongle vers Kanon...juste sur son cœur. A cause de ses blessures et de son cosmos encore affaibli par l'état de semi conscience dont il venait a peine de se remettre, il n'arriverait jamais a esquiver ou répliquer pour se défendre...il se contenta de regarder l'ongle s'illuminer et le rayon filer vers lui, ne cessant néanmoins jamais de fixer durement l'ange des ténèbres. Le temps sembla comme s'arrêter...ou plutôt passer au ralentit. Chimera vit le rayon filer vers sa poitrine...une personne vêtue d'une armure noire arriva devant ses yeux...deux bras l'enserrèrent...un cri de douleur se fit entendre mais aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir. Kanon resta figé et un corps tomba a ses cotés...il n'osa pas regarder immédiatement de peur d'avoir raison mais finalement...son regard se dirigea vers la forme étendue a ses cotés et dont le rouge du sang tachait son armure divine...

-Rha...Rhadamanthe ! Non !

Kanon, malgré la douleur dans ses deux jambes se pencha au dessus de son amant, paniqué:

-Rhadamanthe ! Pourquoi...pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Rhadamanthe ouvrit difficilement, le dos ensanglanté, il sourit doucement a son amant et leva une main tremblante pour caresser sa joue.

-Parce que...je n'aurais pas supporté...de te voir mourir une troisième fois...Kanon...tu sais...

-Ne parle plus ! Ça va aller ! Je...je vais m'occuper de toi !

Rhadamanthe posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et Kanon prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Kanon...merci...pour tout...être aimé de toi...est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé...merci...merci infiniment mon amour...

-Ne parle pas comme ça je t'en pris !

-Être uni a toi...me marier un jour avec toi...était le plus beau de tout mes rêves...vraiment...

-Arrête ça Rhadamanthe ! On se l'ait promis ! On se mariera un fois que tout ça sera terminer ! Je t'en pris, tiens bon !

Rhadamanthe lui sourit tendrement

-Adieu mon amour...adieu...

Rhadamanthe ferma doucement les yeux, son sourire se fana, sa main retomba mollement sur le sol. Kanon écarquilla les yeux, les larmes se mirent a couler abondamment quand qu'il ne puisse les retenir...d'ailleurs il n'essaya même pas. Il ouvrit la bouche mais son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge...il aurait voulu hurler sa douleur mais n'y arrivait pas. Il serra contre lui le corps de son amant, tentant en vain de l'appeler pour qu'il rouvre les yeux...il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de voix.

-Tsss...toujours en travers de mon chemin celui la ! Enfin...il n'a pas pensé que c'est le prix a payer pour m'avoir interrompu alors que je prenais du plaisir avec toi.

Kanon resta silencieux pendant un moment...puis il reposa le corps de son fiancé sur le sol avec délicatesse et lui caressa doucement les cheveux et de se tourner vers Lucifer, il se releva très difficilement a cause de la douleur dans ses jambes et sa cheville brisée mais tint bon et serra son sceptre dans sa main...son visage n'exprimait plus rien...a part de la haine...une haine sans nom, son cosmos divin l'entoura, faisant légèrement voler ses cheveux bleu océan, il semblait caresser sa peau...ses traits délicats étaient déformés par la rage:

-Lucifer...je t'ai vu accomplir de nombreux crimes...mais jamais...jamais un de tes crimes ne m'avait mis a ce point en colère ! TU AS FAIT UNE VICTIME DE TROP !

Son cosmos explosa, faisant trembler la terre et le Pandémonium, Lucifer le fixait avec de grand yeux, jamais il n'avait senti le cosmos de son adversaire multi-millénaire aussi puissant...jamais il ne l'avait vu a ce point en colère. Kanon lança son sceptre en l'air, le faisant tourner...il s'illumina et se sépara en deux, dans sa main gauche tomba un arc argenté et lumineux orné de graphisme de lierre et dans sa main droite tomba une flèche de lumière, une immense aura se dégageait d'elle. Il banda son arc et tint la flèche en joue vers Lucifer.

-Cette fois ça je vais te renvoyer en enfer et pour toujours !

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'avoir avec une misérable flèche ? Es-tu a ce point désespéré Chimera ?

Kanon tint fermement sa flèche et augmenta son cosmos au maximum...et il n'y avait pas seulement son cosmos mais plusieurs ! Chacune de ses chimères lui prêtaient la force qui leur restait...Faron et Sebastian allongés sur le pont...Aurore étalée sur les débris de colonnes...Yan et Nowaki au bord du gouffre...et même Yvan tout en bas du ravin. Tous prêtèrent leur force a leur dieu ! Et a cela vint s'ajouter un dernier cosmos...plus sombre...celui d'un spectre ! Kanon vit deux mains faites de cosmos se poser sur les siennes et une forme qu'il connaissait bien se dessiner a ses cotés. Lucifer se sentait complètement écrasé par cette puissance ! La forme sombre a coté de l'ancien gémeau murmura:

***Kanon...maintenant...allons-y mon amour !***

Le regard de Kanon se fit encore plus dur, il banda un peu plus sa flèche et tira ! La flèche de lumière fila a une vitesse incroyable, formant presque un rayon laser qui fonça droit vers l'ange des ténèbres qui ne put éviter, totalement dépassé par cette énergie incroyable ! La flèche s'enfonça dans sa poitrine jusqu'à disparaître dans son corps et atteindre complètement son cœur. Lucifer hurla de douleur et disparut en un éclat noir après s'être effondré sur son trône.

***Tu as réussi mon ange...je le savais***

-Nous avons réussi...ensemble...

La forme disparut et Kanon s'effondra a genoux au coté du corps de son amant, Hadès et Athéna vinrent a ses cotés:

-Tout va bien Chimera ? Cria Athéna inquiète.

-Oui...ça va...et toi ?

-Ça va, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Kanon baissa les yeux vers son amant et le serra doucement dans ses bras, pleurant comme jamais il n'avait pleuré.

-Chimera, je comprends ce que tu éprouves mais ce n'est pas le moment de...Commença Hadès.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que le Pandémonium trembla et commença a s'effondrer, sans le cosmos de Lucifer ce lieu n'avait plus de raison d'être ! Kanon cria:

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici vite !

_**A suivre**_


	19. Résurrection

_La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Résurrection

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Chapitre 18. Résurrection

Un doux chant d'oiseau...une douce caresse dans ses cheveux...des doigts d'une douceur incroyable touchant son front...de tendre parole murmurées d'une voix rassurante et calme. Un sentiment d'apaisement et de sérénité envahit le jeune homme malgré la cuisante douleur dans son dos. Il poussa un petit soupir de contentement...il hésitait...d'un coté il voulait ouvrir les yeux pour contempler le visage de la personne a ses cotés mais d'un autre il voulait rester endormi pour savourer un peu plus cette douceur. Il attendit que la caresse quitte ses cheveux et qu'une main se glisse dans la sienne pour ouvrir doucement les yeux, la lumière l'éblouit un peu et sa vue était flou et trouble...il tourna très lentement la tête vers sa gauche et croisa le plus beau des regards. D'un bleu tout bonnement magnifique...comme l'océan...et pur comme le cristal. Et le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de celui qui l'observait suffit a lui faire oublier la douleur et le fait qu'il avait failli mourir. Il murmura en serrant tendrement la main qui tenait la sienne:

-Kanon...

Le dit Kanon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Rhadamanthe...

L'ancien gémeau se leva très lentement de son fauteuil et plaqua ses deux mains de chaque coté de la tête de son amant avant d'entreprendre de dévorer ses lèvres des siennes. Rhadamanthe hoqueta très légèrement mais se détendit très vite et répondit en passant une main dans la longue chevelure bleu et bouclée du dieu des chimères. Après un long et fougueux baiser, Kanon se sépara des lèvres de son amant, ses mains toujours a leur place et son front contre celui du spectre:

-J'ai eu tellement peur...j'ai...j'ai vraiment cru que...

-Moi aussi...j'avoue que j'y ai cru...Ou peut être que je suis effectivement mort et que je suis a Elysion en ce moment même. Ajouta le juge avec un petit sourire.

Kanon rougit très légèrement avant de murmurer:

-Idiot...

Kanon s'assit aux cotés de son amant et lui prit doucement la main. Rhadamanthe lui sourit et baissa les yeux, il vit que la cheville du dieu était entourée d'un bandage.

-Est-que ça va ?

L'ancien chevalier d'Athéna suivit son regard et sourit:

-Oui ne t'en fait pas, comme elle était complètement brisée j'ai du mettre ça et je me déplace avec des béquilles en ce moment même...le temps que mon cosmos fasse le reste.

-Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

-Trois jours.

-Et comment vont les autres ?

-Ils vont bien, et toutes mes chimères sont saine et sauve. Je suis heureux...vraiment...

Rhadamanthe ouvrit de grands yeux:

-Ils sont vivant ? Mais comment...

-Ils n'étaient pas morts...alors qu'on fuyait on les a récupérés, ramenés et soignés.

Rhadamanthe lui sourit doucement et caressa ses cheveux, il était content pour son amant, il savait que ce dernier considérait ses chimères comme ses enfants et qu'il aurait été anéantis s'il avait du les perdre. Le spectre passa une main derrière la nuque de son fiancé et l'attira a lui, passant son autre bras autour de sa taille. Il le fit s'allonger sur lui et l'embrassa a nouveau, Kanon soupira d'aise et posa ses mains sur le torse du juge d'Hadès. Ce dernier ne tarda pas a approfondir, sans pouvoir se retenir il descendit sa main jusqu'à effleurer l'arrondi des fesses de l'ancien gémeau qui sursauta et chercha a s'écarter, il murmura contre ses lèvres:

-Rha...Rhadamanthe non...tu n'es pas encore guéri...

Mais le spectre captura a nouveau ses lèvres, Kanon essaya de résister mais il avait du mal avec son amant qui remontait doucement sa toge, dénudant ses jambes, ses cuisses et enfin ses fesses. Le serviteur d'Hadès le fixa avec un petit sourire taquin:

-Tient ? Tu ne portais rien en dessous ?

Kanon vira au rouge écarlate et marmonna un peu, Rhadamanthe rit doucement et lécha la joue de son amant qui gémit en se serrant contre lui quand le spectre passa un doigt entre ses fesses et toucha son intimité. Ce dernier s'apprêtait a aller plus loin quand ils entendirent tous deux un raclement de gorge. Ils se tournèrent et virent Hadès, Athéna, Saga, Poséidon et les chimères les fixer avec un petit sourire moqueur...sauf Yan qui semblait morne et Kanon savait désespérément pourquoi. Enfin, ce n'était pas son premier soucis pour l'instant, en fait c'était plutôt le fait d'être dans une position équivoque et a moitié nu devant dix personnes qui le dérangeait la ! Il vira au rouge écarlate, se releva, rajusta ses vêtements, prit ses béquilles et sortit précipitamment, mort de honte. L'ainé des gémeaux roula les yeux en fixant Rhadamanthe:

-A peine réveillé tu trouves la force de le tripoter ?

-Pour ça je serai toujours en forme.

-Crétin de pervers...

-Seulement avec ton frère.

-Encore heureux, tu sais mes menaces tiendront toujours...

Rhadamanthe roula les yeux en soupirant, Saga était vraiment énervant quand il s'y mettait. Hadès sourit doucement, il était content de voir que son premier juge était en bonne santé. Yan lui regardait par la fenêtre en soupirant doucement...il sentait que son cœur était en miette.

Kanon de son coté était sorti prendre l'air près de l'autel derrière son temple. Comme celui d'Athéna il y avait une statue de lui, tenant son sceptre et sa main libre posée sur un socle, des ailes étaient repliées dans son dos. Le symbole même de la pureté et de l'innocence. Chimera tentait de calmer ses rougeurs en tapotant un peu le sol avec ses béquilles...oh la la Rhadamanthe avait le don de le mettre dans des situations de gêne pas possible ! Quand il réussit enfin a aligner deux pensées cohérentes il se mit a fixer le ciel, le soleil brillait de mille éclats...a cette instant le dieu pensa a Yan, sa chimère du soleil et sentit son cœur de serrer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager la douleur de son guerrier...a part ramener Moa, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Mais le seul problème c'est qu'il était un serviteur de Lucifer ! Et même s'il était gentil en fait, s'il le ramenait a la vie il mourrait a nouveau car il n'avait plus le cosmos de son seigneur pour le maintenir en vie ! Kanon poussa un petit soupir et ferma les yeux en baissant la tête vers le sol de marbre...soudain il fronça les sourcils et murmura:

-A moins que je ne puisse...

Sans plus réfléchir il posa ses béquilles par terre et mit ses mains en position de prière, sa toge blanche couvrant le sol autour de lui, son cosmos blanc et lumineux l'entoura et il sembla plonger comme en transe, ses cheveux bleus et bouclés volant autour de lui. Il appela celui qu'il cherchait...il les trouva tous les quatre ensemble, dans leur prison aux Enfers. Celui qu'il cherchait se tenait debout, le visage mélancolique dans son armure rose et tenant une petite boite en bois avec des bordures dorées et sur le couvercle se trouvait un papillon doré. Il lui parla par télépathie:

***Moa...Moa...tu m'entends ?***

L'ange destructeur sursauta de même que ses compagnons et murmura:

-Chimera ? Est-ce bien vous ?

***Oui, c'est bien moi***

-Que voulez vous ? Rire de notre défaite ?

***Ce n'est pas mon genre et tu le sais. Non, je voulais te parler...de Yan***

L'ange se figea et grogna:

-Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ne vous regarde pas du tout !

***Oh si ! Car n'oublies pas qu'il est comme un fils pour moi et je me soucis de mes enfants***

-Quoi qu'il en soit il n'y a plus rien entre nous alors mêlez vous de vos affaires !

***Ton ton me laisse croire que tu cherches plus a t'en convaincre toi que moi***

Moa serra la boite contre son cœur en serrant les dents. Les autres anges destructeurs fixaient leur compagnon les sourcils froncés...jamais il ne leur avait dit qu'il avait eu une liaison avec une chimère !

***Moa...je peux te permettre de revenir dans notre monde et de continue ton histoire avec lui, car je sais que c'est ce que tu souhaites plus que tout au monde***

L'ange ne répondit pas.

***Néanmoins...***

Le chasseur des esprits s'en était douté de cela.

***Il faudra que tu renonces a Lucifer...et que tu me rejoigne, sinon je ne pourrais rien faire***

Moa hoqueta...renoncer a son seigneur et rejoindre le camp ennemi ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Chimera restait silencieux, attendant sa réponse. L'ange avait les yeux écarquillés et tremblait...il sursauta en entendant un raclement de gorge derrière lui, il se retourna, pour croiser les regards impassible des autres anges. Le chasseur des esprits se dit que ce n'était pas de bonne augure pour lui ces regards. Il se confirma dans son opinion quand le regard d'Astaroth se fit dur et qu'il vint lui coller son poing dans la figure, le faisant reculer sur le coup.

-Sale traitre ! Hurla l'ange de la sagesse. Depuis quand tu fricotes avec les chimères ?

-Je...je ne...Se contenta de dire Moa avant de baisser les yeux.

Eligor lui envoya plusieurs coups de griffes le faisant tomber par terre en criant. Il se releva sur un coude, tenant toujours la boite contre son cœur et leur hurla:

-Nous n'avons plus rien a voir ensemble lui et moi ! Tout est déjà fini entre nous !

Astaroth s'élança sur lui et planta ses crocs dans la chaire de son bras, le papillon gémit de douleur.

-A d'autre ! Cria le chérubin. Tu dis ça mais en fait c'est toi que tu cherches a convaincre ! Sois franc et avoues le que tu ne penses qu'a lui !

-Non c'est faux !

Belzébuth fonça sur lui avec ses ailes de l'enfer, Moa fut propulsé plus loin, si fort qu'il en lâcha sa précieuse boite qui tomba a coté de lui, il se releva difficilement et se mit a genoux et tendit les mains vers sa boite, paniqué:

-Oh non ! Mon cadeau pour Yan ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas cassé !

Moa se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire et se tourna vers ses compagnons, la peur au ventre...mais la peur fut vite remplacée par la surprise quand il les vit lui sourire gentiment, chose très rare chez eux ! Belzébuth lui dit, une main posée sur sa hanche:

-Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué d'avouer ce genre de chose.

-Tu aurais du nous le dire avant, on aurait bien trouvé une solution. Déclara Eligor, les pointes de ses griffes posées sur sa taille.

Moa les fixa tour a tour, ne comprenant pas.

-Mais...mais pourquoi vous...?

-On est des anges destructeurs c'est vrai. Commença Astaroth. Mais nous sommes aussi des amis, quatre frères d'arme. Un lien très puissant nous unis.

-T'en fais pas pour nous, on a l'habitude de l'enfer ! Déclara a nouveau l'ange destructeur de la vigueur. De plus...maintenant que le seigneur Lucifer est définitivement mort, je ne vois pas ce qui te retient ici ! Alors vas et reprends ta vie la ou elle s'est arrêtée !

Moa ne sut quoi dire et les fixa tous les trois, tout tremblant et les larmes aux yeux:

-Belzébuth...Astaroth...Eligor...les amis...je...

Belzébuth sourit en roulant les yeux et donna un petit coup sur sa tête avant de l'ébouriffer:

-Aller pleurs pas fillette !

-Allez file ! Dit Eligor.

-Vas-y avant qu'on change d'avis ! Termina Astaroth avec un sourire et en faisant un geste de la main comme pour le casser.

Moa leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de leur tourner le dos et de lever les yeux vers le ciel...il les ferma et tendit tout son être vers l'aura lumineuse qui venait l'entourer. Kanon avait suivit toute la scène avec un sourire et maintenant il tirait l'ange destructeur des enfers. Il le ramenait vers la lumière. Le chasseur des esprits se sentit peu a peu quitter les ténèbres et une douce chaleur vint l'envelopper...c'était tellement...agréable...

Plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans la salle du trône de Chimera. Ce dernier leur avait demandé de venir car il avait une nouvelle a leur annoncer. D'accord tout le monde était la...il ne manquait plus que Kanon ! Ce dernier arriva au bout de quelques minutes, s'appuyant sur ses béquilles pour avancer et un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Tous le fixèrent un sourcil haussé, il avait l'air vraiment très joyeux pour une raison qui leur était encore obscure. Le jeune dieu des chimères alla s'assoir sur son trône et leur dit avec un grand sourire:

-Tout le monde ! Je souhaitais vous présenter quelqu'un !

Toute l'assemblée était pendue aux lèvres de Kanon, qui voulait-il leur présenter ? L'ancien seconde chevalier d'or des gémeaux leur sourit encore et tendit une main vers sa gauche, tous se tournèrent et...tous pâlirent affreusement quand a Yan, il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui l'incarnation même de la beauté sur terre...C'était toujours le même visage, doux, aux traits délicats et androgynes, mais sa peau n'était plus pale comme celle d'un cadavre maintenant, elle était toujours pale mais délicatement rosée, comme autrefois. Ses long cheveux noirs aux reflets vert foncé étaient détachés et tombaient jusqu'à ses mollets, il avait une barrette en argent, avec un papillon de couleur rouge écarlate et brillante dessus, qui tenait une de ses mèches, montrant ses deux yeux d'un vert très clair. Il avait un doux sourire accroché a ses lèvres pleines et rosées. Il portait un haut blanc qui laissait voir ses épaules, et très court, laissant voir son nombril, et son bas ressemblait un peu a une jupe, de couleur blanche, longue jusqu'à ses chevilles mais qui se séparait en deux en son centre laissant voir ses cuisses et ses magnifiques jambes. Il était pied nu mais avec un bracelet en or autour de la cheville droite, un autre enserrait son poignet droit et un dernier son bras gauche, un pendentif en argent représentant un Bahamuth pendant autour de son cou. Il tenait entre ses mains une boite en bois et bordée d'or. Mais par dessus tout...son aura n'était plus du tout sombre ! Au contraire elle était lumineuse ! Comme celle d'un véritable ange ! Kanon sourit encore plus et déclara:

-Je vous présente Moa, ancien ange destructeur et maintenant notre allié !

Tous fixèrent Moa comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient...et c'était a peu près vrai quand même parce que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu c'était en temps qu'ange destructeur au service de Lucifer ! L'ancien serviteur de Satan rougit un peu d'être le centre des regards et détourna les yeux...pour croiser ceux de Yan qui le fixait intensément, avec des petites larmes aux coins. Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles. Moa sentait les larmes commencer a monter. La chimère du soleil se tourna vers son dieu qui lui sourit en hochant la tête. Bahamuth ne résista plus et fonça vers son ange qui courut aussi vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, tenant toujours la boite entre ses mains. Yan enfouit une de ses mains dans la douce chevelure de son aimé et plongea son visage dans son cou, pleurant de joie. L'ancien ange destructeur pleurait aussi, blottit contre son torse protecteur. Tous observait la scène avec un sourire et la chimère lança un nouveau regard a son maitre qui hocha la tête sans hésiter, Bahamuth entraina alors son ange dans les jardins du palais pour être plus tranquilles. Ils allèrent tous deux s'assoir sur un banc en marbre et se fixèrent avec un sourire. Moa regarda sa boite et la tendit a Yan en souriant, il lui murmura:

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, je voulais te l'offrir il y a longtemps mais j'ai hélas été rappelé par Lucifer avant de pouvoir le faire.

Yan lui sourit et lui caressa un peu les cheveux avant de prendre la boite entre ses mains et de la poser sur ses genoux pour l'ouvrir. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, il y avait une sorte de coussin dans la boite et sur ce coussin était posé un magnifique pendentif en argent, représentant un papillon qui avait deux saphirs bleu incrustés dans l'aile droite et deux autre dans la gauche. La chimère resta stupéfaite devant la beauté du bijou, cela fit sourire Moa qui prit le pendentif et l'attacha au cou de son amant qui avait relevé ses longs cheveux pour lui faciliter la tache. Bahamuth laissa le voile d'ébène qui lui servait de chevelure retomber gracieusement quand le pendentif fut attaché et le prit entre ses doigts pour le contempler:

-Il est magnifique...

Moa sourit encore et ils se fixèrent avant de se pencher l'un vers l'autre et se s'embrasser tendrement. Yan passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et le serra contre lui, l'ange entoura son cou de ses bras, caressant entre ses doigts les longs fils noirs. Le contact fut vite approfondi et leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et entamèrent ensemble le plus somptueux des ballets. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Une minute ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Ils ne le sauraient certainement jamais. Mais quand ils se décidèrent enfin de se séparer, cela ne put être que de quelques millimètres, quelque chose les bloqua et ils baissèrent les yeux et rigolèrent un peu ensemble en voyant que leurs pendentifs s'étaient emmêlés.

-Attends. Murmura Yan en tendant les mains pour les démêler.

Mais Moa posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l'en empêcher. Yan le fixa d'un air interrogateur. L'ange lui sourit et murmura avec tendresse:

-Laisse...jamais plus nous ne devons être séparés, le Bahamuth et le papillon doivent rester unis pour toujours...et à jamais.

Ils se sourirent encore et Yan se pencha pour cueillir a nouveau les lèvres de son amant. Oui...ils étaient enfin réunis et ce pour la vie...plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés. Plus jamais !

_**A suivre**_


	20. Epilogue

_La vengeance des Anges_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La vengeance des Anges

Chapitre:

Épilogue

Couple:

Euh...est-ce possible de tous les énumérer ? J'ai un doute.

Notes de l'auteur:

Encore une fic pleine d'aventure et de romance !

**Kanon: Hélas...**

**Karha: Maman, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

**Kanon: Absolument pas...surtout quand tu arbores ce genre de sourire innocent.**

**Karha: Papa ! Dis quelque chose !**

**Rhadamanthe: Désolé mais...j'aurais tendance à être de l'avis de ta mère...**

**Karha: Tssss...méchants !**

Résumé:

Deux ans que les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie, de nombreuses choses ont changées et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial...Kanon va se marier. Mais c'est sans compter le fait que secrètement...un groupe de personne sont la recherche de leur dieu.

Épilogue

Ce jour la, il faisait un temps radieux, le soleil brillait, une très finie brise soufflait et une douce musique résonnait dans tout le Sanctuaire. Et devant la statue d'Athéna un homme blond vêtu d'un smoking blanc a la coupe impeccable avec une rose rouge planté dans sa veste au niveau du cœur attendait, un sourire au lèvres, il se trouvait devant le Pope qui ne portait pas son masque, il ne le portait d'ailleurs plus depuis un moment. Tous étaient assis, sauf deux personnes aux cotés du jeune homme en smoking blanc. Soudain la musique devint un peu plus forte et le bruit de deux portes s'ouvrant fit se retourner toutes les têtes, tous furent subjugués par la beauté des deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Deux jumeaux parfaitement identiques, mais l'un était vêtu d'un costard cravate noir et l'autre, qui était accroché au bras du premier, était vêtu d'une longue toge blanche, ouverte sur le coté droit a partir du haut de sa cuisse, un ruban bleu océan autour de la taille et tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles, le haut de la toge était maintenu par un col doré couvrant son torse mais pas son dos, il n'avait pas de manches mais des gants blancs, il avait aux pieds des sandales blanches montant jusqu'à ses genoux, ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queux de cheval haute ou était attaché un papillon aux ailes bleus turquoises, une idée de Moa, sa tête était entourée d'un diadème en or ou était accroché la traine et le voile qui barrait son visage, aller savoir pourquoi Shun et Aphrodite avaient insisté pour qu'il en mette un, et il tenait un bouquet de rose blanches et bleus dans les mains, enfin plutôt dans la main vu que l'autre tenait le bras de son frère. Ce dernier le conduit jusqu'à son futur époux et pris place a ses cotés en temps que témoin. Les deux futurs mariés sur sourire mutuellement et se tournèrent vers le Pope qui commença son serment:

-Mes chers amis...nous sommes réunis ici pour unir ce jeune dieu et ancien chevalier et ce spectre par les liens sacrés du mariage, et ceux devant nos dieux Athéna déesse de la sagesse, Poséidon dieu des océans et Hadès dieu des enfers...

-Et dépêchez vous s'il vous plait...Pensèrent les deux futurs mariés.

Plus tard, après un sermon qui sembla interminable aux yeux des jeunes amoureux, Shion déclara enfin:

-Rhadamanthe, spectre du whyvern, premier juge des enfers, veux-tu prendre Kanon ici présent pour légitime époux (épouse ?)? Jures-tu de l'aimer, le chérir et de le protéger dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, de le réconforter et de le soutenir en toutes circonstances, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oh oui. Répondit Rhadamanthe avec un sourire heureux incrusté aux lèvres.

-Et toi, Kanon ou plutôt Chimera, dieu de toutes les chimères existantes, ancien général Dragon des mers et anciens chevalier d'or des gémeaux, acceptes-tu de prendre Rhadamanthe ici présent pour légitime époux ? Jures-tu de l'aimer, le chérir et de le protéger dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, de le réconforter et de le soutenir en toutes circonstances, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le jure. Répondit Kanon en souriant et serrant son bouquet dans ses mains.

Le Pope fit signe aux témoins de venir, Minos donna l'alliance de Kanon a Rhadamanthe qui ôta le gant gauche de son amant et lui passa la bague au doigt en disant:

-Kanon...dés l'instant ou je t'ai vu pour la première fois, aussi bien dans les temps mythologiques que dans les enfers, j'ai su que tu étais mon âme sœur. Tu es mon ange, ma lumière, sans toi je ne suis rien, je ne vie plus...je veux passer le reste de ma vie a tes cotés, mon cœur t'appartient pour l'éternité.

Kanon eut un sourire ému et prit l'alliance que lui tendait son frère et la passa au doigt de son amant en disant:

-Rhadamanthe...lorsque je t'ai vu dans les enfers j'avoue que j'avais eu le sentiment de t'avoir déjà rencontré...quelque chose m'empêchait de me battre vraiment de toutes mes forces contre toi...et j'ai enfin compris pourquoi. Une partie de mon vrai moi s'est réveillé dés que je t'ai vu...et je t'ai aimé dés cet instant. Dés cet instant tu es devenu ma seule raison d'exister, sans toi je ne peux continuer a vivre, je t'aime, ça a toujours été le cas et cela le sera éternellement.

Le spectre serra tendrement la main libre de son amant dans la sienne, Shion sourit et déclara enfin:

-Et bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en temps que Grand Pope de ce Sanctuaire, je vous déclare tous deux unis par les liens sacrés du mariage (je vous déclare solennellement mari et femme ?).

-Enfin...Pensèrent les deux amoureux.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et Rhadamanthe leva doucement le voile de Kanon qui étira le cou en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, le spectre entoura sa taille d'un bras et posa son autre main dans sa nuque et posa ses lèvre sur celles de son, a présent, époux. Mais le baiser dura plus longtemps que prévu si bien que Saga dut toussoter pour les ramener a la réalité:

-Dites donc vous deux n'aller pas croire que le spectacle n'est pas agréable a voir au contraire vous êtes très mignons tous les deux mais cela s'éternise et Rhadamanthe, si tu pouvais attendre a nuit de noce pour le déshabiller ce serait bien.

-Crétin...Marmonna Rhadamanthe, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Kanon qui ne put retenir un petit rire amusé.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre et les deux époux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avec un sourire, tous se levèrent et fixèrent Kanon d'un air suppliant pour la plupart, le jeune dieu compris très vite et rit un peu avant d'envoyer son bouquet dans la foule, les filles se battirent presque pour l'attraper mais il atterrit dans les mains de Shun qui le donna sans la moindre hésitation a Aurore qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La fête commença ainsi...Kanon et Rhadamanthe avait brusquement été séparés par leurs amis qui ne cessaient de les bombarder de questions sur l'avenir qu'ils envisageaient, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de répondre tant les questions arrivaient vite et en grands nombre...Saga et Hadès étaient tous les deux en train de les regarder avec un sourire, l'ainé se demandait comment son cadet allait s'en sortir, le dieu des enfers se pencha et chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille de son amant qui rougit avant de lui sourire tendrement...les chimères s'étaient toutes mêlées aux autres guerriers et Yvan et Gordon étaient en train de prouver a toutes qu'ils avaient une descente d'enfer en faisant un concours de boisson, celui qui boit le plus sans se casser la gueule gagnait...en clair tous s'amusaient, enfin Ganymède restait seul sur le balcon a regarder le paysage. Il resta seul jusqu'à ce que Shura vienne le rejoindre:

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller...Remarqua le capricorne.

Le jeune serviteur soupira doucement:

-Cela fait une semaine que je suis sur terre...ce qui signifie qu'il ne me reste que trois semaines avant de...de remonter...

-Trois semaines c'est encore bien, tu as le temps de profiter.

-Mais...la dernière fois que je suis venu sur terre, cela remonte a des millénaires, je n'étais qu'un enfant a cette époque...le monde a bien changé depuis.

Shura le regarda un moment avant de sourire et de poser sa main sur son épaule:

-Si tu veux...je pourrais te faire visiter, je connais quelques endroits sympa qui devraient te plaire. Enfin je l'espère...

Ganymède se tourna vers l'espagnol, étonné:

-Vraiment ?

-Oui bien sur.

La constellation du verseau resta un moment indécise avant de sourire tendrement et de répondre:

-Merci Shura, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

Shura le regarda avec un sourire avant de, sans pouvoir se contrôler, laisser sa main glisser dans les cheveux couleur sang du jeune homme qui le fixa avec une certaine incompréhension, pourquoi faisait-il ça d'un seul coup ?

-Shura...?

-Chut...Murmura le chevalier.

Et ce même murmure vint mourir sur les lèvres de Ganymède...si douces et fraiches...

Plus tard, après la fête, tous étaient réunis pour dire au revoir a Rhadamanthe et Kanon qui prenaient le bateau pour leur voyage de noce. Tous deux étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et adressaient un signe de la main a leurs amis auquel tous répondirent avec un grand sourire heureux. Quand ils furent assez éloignés, les deux époux se rendirent dans la cabine qui leur était réservée et le whyvern pensa bien a fermer la porte derrière lui, puis, pris d'une impulsion subite, il souleva Kanon en princesse dans ses bras et les fit tourner, tous deux rirent aux éclats et s'embrassèrent encore. Le spectre reposa son amant et le serra dans ses bras, une de ses mains remonta vers son col et commença a le détacher, le jeune dieu se sépara de lui et gronda sans pour autant réussir a cacher son sourire:

-Rhadamanthe...il ne fait pas encore nuit voyons !

Rhadamanthe se sépara de lui et alla fermer les rideaux un par un sans quitter Kanon des yeux:

-Non mais je sais pas pour toi mais je trouve qu'il fait de plus en plus sombre...

L'ancien chevalier des gémeaux ne put retenir un rire et laissa son amant l'enlacer et l'embrasser, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et décida de le tenter un peu. Il exposa complètement sa jambe droite en la sortant par l'ouverture et la passa autour de la jambe de son époux en frottant lascivement sa cuisse contre son bassin. Ce geste fut de trop pour le whyvern qui prit son amant dans ses bras et le jeta sur le lit avant de se jeter sur lui, Kanon poussa un cri de pucelle effarouchée avant d'éclater de rire et d'accueillir avec empressement son anglais préféré donc le corps cherchait a ne faire qu'un avec le sien.

Très vite les vêtements furent jetés dans toute la pièce, les draps froissés, et des soupirs et gémissements retentissaient dans toute la chambre. Kanon, a quatre pattes sur le lit, ne pouvait empêcher ces faibles plaintes de sortir de sa gorge en sentant son amant lui mordre la nuque et lui titiller les tétons, de son autre main il se chargeait de détendre les muscles du jeune homme qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il le suppliait de venir en lui le plus vite possible.

-Rha...damanthe...nnh...s'il te plait...je te...ah...je te veux...maintenant...mmh...

Le spectre décida enfin de le satisfaire et retira ses doigts avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de rein, arrachant un cri a Kanon qui se mit a bouger en rythme avec son amant, en demandant toujours plus. Ils s'aimèrent a la folie pendant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce que a bout de contenance, Rhadamanthe agrippe les hanches de son époux et augmenta d'un coup ses coups de reins, le jeune dieu, n'arrivant plus a se retenir hurla de plaisir en se rependant dans la main de son amant qui jouit dans son ventre. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit et se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

-Kanon...I love you...

-S'agapo Rhadamanthe, mi agapì...

Ils s'endormirent, ils avaient hâte d'arriver et de profiter pleinement de leur lune de miel.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que plus tôt, sur le port, alors que le bateau s'éloignait et que les invités au mariage étaient sur le point de partir, Poséidon donna une lettre a Athéna, le dieu des océans semblait penaud, la déesse de la sagesse fronça les sourcils, prit la lettre et commença a lire.

_Chère Athéna, _

_Tu n'as pas le moindre soucis a te faire, je prendrais grand soin de Saga, il vient s'installer définitivement aux Enfers avec moi, et non je ne l'ai pas vraiment enlevé puisque c'était prévu depuis un moment qu'il s'enfuit avec moi pour venir vivre avec moi dans mon royaume. Mais sache qu'il ne renonce pas a son titre de chevalier d'or des gémeaux au contraire, il sera toujours la si tu as des ennuies, il te suffira d'appeler dans ce cas la, mais jusqu'à la, il te dit au revoir a toi ainsi qu'aux autres. _

_Affectueusement, ton oncle Hadès._

Et nul doute que partout dans le pays, voir dans le monde, on entendit le cri de rage que poussa Athéna, a tel point qu'Hadès et Saga eurent les oreilles qui sifflèrent mais ils se contentèrent de rire:

-**HADES ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !**

_**THE END**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ Je remercie tous ceux qui on suivit cette fic jusqu'au bout, je vous remercie aussi pour toutes vos reviews et je vous dis a bientôt pour le tome deux qui se nommera Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion. Gros bisous a tous !


End file.
